


The Promise

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Corypheus - Freeform, F/M, Mages and Templars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Lyrium, Red Templars, Samson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: “That was...um...” He couldn't find the right words to describe how well that had gone over. “You are the first person in a long time to be able to stand against me for several hours.” He told her as she gathered up the other weapon she had dropped as he had held her.“Don't start thinking that will be the last time.” She smiled at him as he felt his knees suddenly grow weak. He couldn't help but smile in return as he gathered up his armor and shirt. He could feel her sapphire gaze upon him then heard her words as he looked towards her. “Until next time, Commander.” She told him as he felt his heart stop at her using his name. He watched her walk away and heard someone come walking up to stand near him.





	1. Prologue

Gentle humming could be heard from a young woman as she walked towards the little building that served both what everyone called a “Witchy Store” and as her home. As she approached the wooden door, she reached for the lanyard at her side and yanking it from her jeans pocket and looked through the keys attached to a small key ring. Finding the key she was looking for, she reached out and started to unlock the door as howling and barking started up from inside the building. “Yes baby girl, I'm home!” She called out to the animal inside, a chuckle escaping her as she opened the door to reveal a dog who was bouncing around with her stump of a tail attempting to wag, but it only succeeded in moving her rump back and forth. “Hey, sweetheart!” She said as she patted her stomach to encourage the pup to jump up on her. Her front legs lifted off the ground and she began to give the young woman the slobberest kisses she had ever given, “Hi, yes, mommy's home!” She kissed her wet nose before she landed back on the ground, leaving her to turn to close the door behind her, and the dog ran ahead of her to the kitchen located in the back of the building to sit by her food bowl. “Alright, give me a minute to get your food.” She told her as she walked over to the counter where she set her keys down, walked over to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out a bag filled with the food she had planned on giving the dog today. “Alright Rosilynn, here's your dinner.” The young woman smiled as she lifted up Rosilynn's bowl to put her meal in. Once all parts of the raw food were in the bowl (parts that were made up of raw chicken thighs, spinach, berries, chicken hearts, and a single fish), she set it down and Rosilynn began to mow down on it. “Chew your food.” The young woman told the dog who looked at her before wagging the stump of her tail and returning to the food. Sighing heavily the young woman lifted her face to the ceiling, closed her eyes, and leaned against the counter. _Another long week has passed...Give it one more week and the shipment I ordered last week will come in. Wait,_ She opened her eyes as a sudden thought crossed her mind. _Did I remember to order the tea leaves?_ She asked as she walked out to the part that was her shop and pulled out the order logs. Placing the rather overfilled binder upon the counter in the shop, the young woman looked over the recent orders she had made and let out a sound of relief when she saw that she had ordered. _Okay, now I feel better._ She hummed to herself as she turned to another page and began marking down the next things she would have to order. Biting her lower lip, she began writing things down as the door to the shop opened, the bell above the door rang and she was quick to speak. “Welcome to Botanica Magica, where we carry all herbs and ingredients you will ever need for whatever you plan. We are currently out of White Sage, but I have an order coming in next week.” She told the person without looking up, “How may I may your day more magical?” She asked as the person frowned.

“What not going to greet an old friend, Lunaria?” The voice spoke up as the woman, now known as Lunaria, looked up to see someone she hadn't see in years, walking up to the counter where she was standing.

“I would but I'm kinda in the middle of something at the moment.” She told him as he clicked his tongue. “What do you want anyway? The only time you come to bother me is if your High-Priestess is out of something. What is it this time?” She asked returning to writing down the things she needed to order the next day.

“Rosemary and Lavender.” He said as she pointed to the furthest wall away from her.

“Third shelf down is the bags of rosemary, and the fifth shelf up, the third basket in, is the bags of Lavender.” She said as he walked over to grab the ingredients. He walked back over and she stopped writing to pull up the price for both. “With the High-Priestess's discount, your total comes to fifty-seven dollars and thirty-nine cents.” She said as he handed her his card. She charged the card and handed it back to him as she grabbed the two bags and put them in a bigger bag and handed him that as well, just as Rosilynn came walking out to lay behind the counter in her bed.

“Geez, Shit's getting expensive!” The man frowned as the woman looked at him.

“Yea well, winters are getting worse.” Luna explained. “the harder the winter, the fewer plants are able to grow.” She pulled a packet of what looked to be gummy bears from her coat pocket and opened the bag to munch down on them. “Better hurry it up and get those to the Priestess, we both know she doesn't like waiting.”

“Mn, before I forget! She wanted me to give you this.” The man spoke up as Luna took something from him.

“A...bracelet?” She asked as the man nodded.

“She said that it will “take you on an adventure of your lifetime” but I don't know.” He shrugged stealing some gummy bears from the packet as she looked the bracelet over.

“Right and I'm supposed to believe that?” She asked as she snagged a few more bears from the pack. “Hey Jackass! Quit stealing all the cherry flavored ones!” She frowned as he walked out laughing. “Asshole.” She muttered as she went back to work, but an hour later the door to her store opened again and she called out to whoever entered. “Welcome to Botanica Magica, where we carry all herbs and ingredients you will ever need for whatever you plan. We are currently out of White Sage, but I have an order coming in next week.” She said walking around the corner with a box in her arms that she placed on the counter. “How may I make your day more magical?” Luna asked brushing some stray locks of her shoulder-length hair out of her face as she saw a group of five looking around in wonder. Well four of them were, while the last was walking up to the counter.

“Are you Miss. Lunaria Riverarrow?” The person walking up to her asked as she nodded.

“Yes, that is my name. Is there something I may help you with?” Luna asked as she stood behind the counter and waited for his reply.

“I'm looking for a specific herb, I've been all around town and no one seems to carry it...” He frowned, “How late are you open?”

“Until ten at night,” Luna replied as she decided to open the box and start taking the items out. He asked her about the herb and she stopped to think for a moment. “Furthest wall, closest to the door, second shelf to the top, second basket in.” She told him as he nodded and went to collect the herb. When he had two bags of it, he walked up to the counter and she charged his card for the herb. “Have a Magical day.” She told him as he gathered up his friends and left. Luna sighed after they left and looked to Rosilynn, “I would give almost anything for us to just drop off the face of this world, my pup.” She said as the dog looked up at her with a quizzical look to her face. Luna leaned down and began to pet Rosilynn's head as the stump of a tail wagged. “I would give up this shop, this lifestyle that I do not enjoy and just take you and go for a grand old adventure,” Luna whispered as she stood up and returned to work. By the time ten o' clock rolled around and passed, Luna had had her usual amount of customers come and go with a few other new faces. But as she was preparing to close up shop, she heard someone enter and turned to look at the person. “I'm sorry sir, but this store is closed-!” She saw the man pull a gun and froze.

“Give me whatever money you have!” He said pointing the gun towards Luna as she stood looking at him. “NOW!” He snarled as she remained frozen in place. “I said now, you dumb bitch!” He prepared to fire but just as he got ready too Rosilynn snarled and leapt in the way, which earned her the bullet that killed her on impact.

“ROSILYNN!” Luna called out as she watched her beloved fur baby fall onto the ground and bleed out. But then two more gunshots rang out and Luna felt warmth seep onto her shirt, looking down she saw two new wounds where none had been before. As the man prepared to fire off more shots, sirens began to wail in the distance and he took off out of the store as Luna felt herself hit the ground. “Rosie!” She whispered as she crawled towards her pup. “Rosie,” She spoke as she fell to the ground. Luna pulled her beloved dog close and held her in one final embrace. “I'll see you soon...baby girl...” With her final words, Luna felt and saw her world grow dark and felt herself almost “melt” from consciousness.

****

“Commander! There's a woman over here! But she's gravely wounded!” A voice called out as Luna's consciousness allowed her to awaken a touch to hear the voices. But she was still badly injured, so the moment lasted a few more seconds, just enough to let her hear another voice speak up.

“Maker's Breath!” The newest voice was not given enough time to speak more as Luna passed back out, but she could feel someone lifting her up. When she was next able to come into consciousness, she felt herself lying on a cot with bandages wrapped around her; as she groaned, she opened her eyes and heard someone approaching her.

“Easy, You are still recovering from your injuries,” The voice was gentle, but it was masculine in speech. The hands of the person speaking, helped her to sit up and she looked around but not before her eyes looked to the man helping her. “I can see you have many questions but those answers will have to wait,” he said as she studied him. He was lanky, around the same height she was, had a bald head and pointed ears. “Before you ask I am an elf,” He told her upon seeing the look of curiosity spark in her eyes.

Luna looked away with embarrassment flashing upon her face. “Forgive me for staring,” She whispered as he chuckled.

“There was no harm done,” He smiled at her as he turned to prepare something. When he turned back to her he placed a cup in her hands and she looked towards the warm liquid inside. She recognized it as something akin to tea and he smiled at her again, “Drink, it will help you to feel better,” he told her gently as she carefully lifted the cup up and took a careful drink of it. “If I may be allowed to ask this of you: What is your name?” He asked her carefully as she looked at him.

“Lunaria, Lunaria Azrael Riverarrow, but I prefer to be called Luna.” She told him as he nodded.

“A beautiful name. I am Solas, but now I must ask you are you aware of having magic?” He noted her confusion and told her what he could sense about her.

“My mother always told me that magic ran deep within my family bloodlines, but was disappointed when I showed no magical talent.”

“I see,” Solas became very thoughtful at her predicament. “Maybe after you are fully recovered from your injuries, I could help you with it?” He asked in deep hopefulness as she thought about his offer.

“I would be willing to at least try,” She told him as he nodded, “But I will warn you now: I'm not the most patient of students.” She admitted as he chuckled.

“I am a patient man so you need not worry,” He looked towards the entrance of the tent (which she just now realized was the place that she was in) and both watched a man and a woman with something that looked like a staff upon her back enter the area.

“Good to see that you are finally awake!” The woman spoke looking quite relieved to see Luna sitting up. “I was worried that you might not wake at all.” Luna was unsure of how to react to that so she kept silent. Solas was quick to fill in the two on what he had discovered about her and his plan to see if Luna truly had the ability to use magic, “That's a wonderful idea Solas!”

“Herald, are you sure you should let him-?!” The man just behind the woman spoke up as the woman turned on him.

“Commander Cullen, I am sure Solas is more than capable of helping her,” The woman, the Herald, told the man silencing him on the spot, “If she is not a mage, then you can do whatever training she will need,” As much as Luna was thankful for the Herald saying what she was, Luna greatly doubted she herself was a mage. The Herald turned back to Luna with a smile. “Don't mind the Commander, he can lose his temper at times. I have no doubts that you are in good hands with Solas,” The woman smiled. The two remained for a while longer asking her questions but eventually were chased away by Solas, so that Luna could get some rest, but even as Solas left her, Luna could only close her eyes with tears lingering as her multitude of thoughts swarmed her mind like hornets after having their nest kicked.


	2. One

A few days would come and go and each would find Luna recovering slowly until finally, she was able to be given a health potion; it would take at least another day or two for her to even attempt using magic and today was the day, though it worried her greatly. As she sat on the ground, she heard Solas walking around her and closed her eyes. She was greatly unsure of herself but with his gentle guidance, she was soon able to zone out any and all noise but his voice. She did not know that the Herald and the Commander had come to search for both her and Solas, but from what she could hear in Solas's voice something was happening to greatly excite the elven mage. She did not yet dare to open her eyes, but she couldn't have anyway as she saw something behind the lids of her eyes that called to her and she felt the benevolent energy of something wrapping around her and for the briefest of moments she glimpsed a gorgeous large female cat-like creature whose golden eyes met Luna's sapphire blue ones. As she and the cat stared each other down, Luna could hear Solas trying to call her back but the cat kept her enraptured. _“Listen well little cub of mine. You are not destined to be a wielder of magic. That is not your path.”_ The cat told Luna as she studied the great creature before her. _“You are a Lioness, born to rival the Lion who stalks within the Inquisition. But to where he uses brute strength, you will use your claws and stealth.”_ The cat flicked an ear back as Luna watched her and then stood. _“This will hurt for a while little cub, but it is needed.”_ With those words, the cat, a lioness, pounced on Luna and at the same time her claws dug into Luna's chest, large incisors ripped into Luna's throat.

Luna jumped to her feet with a surprised yelp and her eyes snapped open to look around her as Solas and the Herald rushed forward. “Luna!” The Herald called out as she made it to Luna's side. “Are you okay?” The woman asked Luna as she tried to gather her bearings, but Luna was so disorientated that it took several minutes for her to realize who was speaking to her.

“I...” Luna shook her head to try and clarify her thoughts but that didn't seem to work. Soon enough she was able to make a coherent thought and told them what had just happened, or tried to as she couldn't really make sense of what had happened aside from the cat attacking her.

“It attacked you after it spoke?” The Commander asked coming up to them as Luna nodded. He could see that she couldn't make sense of what had happened, and decided against judging her outright based on what he had just seen her do. “Are you alright?” he asked as she turned her blue gaze upon him.

“Ask me again in an hour when I can form a complete thought,” She told him as he frowned. He wasn't about to press the matter but he did frown.

“Perhaps you should go lay down?” he questioned as she looked about ready to fall over. The Herald and Solas quickly agreed with the thought and she was lead back to her tent with the Herald worrying over her. _She is not supposed to walk the path of a mage?_ Cullen questioned as he walked away from that area to train the soldiers. But later on in the day, around the hours of the early afternoon, he saw Luna up and about once more and saw her speaking with the Herald who looked to be laughing at something. Something in him urged him to speak with Luna, but he kept his distance. Well, he was until the Herald left Luna standing alone, then he waited a while longer before approaching her, only to hear her singing softly under her breath. It sounded almost as if it was a lullaby of some sort, and couldn't help but stop in his tracks to listen to her. She sang it so softly that he could venture to guess that she probably didn't want anyone listening to her. Shaking himself from his sudden stupor, he walked forward and addressed her as she turned her soft voice into a gentle hum. “Ah, Lunaria?” He asked as she turned her head to look at him.

“Yes?” She asked as he frowned.

“I...uh...” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Are you alright? I know earlier this morning was rather...um...” He could not for the life of him understand why he was having such a hard time speaking to her but she seemed to understand what he was attempting to get out.

Luna smiled gently at him, “I am better now, thank you for asking.” She wasn't sure what to make of the Commander but she did take note that he was at least trying to be friendlier towards her now then he had been in the past week and thus figured it be good on her part to continue being friendly. Luna and Cullen spoke for a few more moments until he suddenly asked if she wanted to try and do some light training. “Sounds fine to me.” She replied as he looked at her stunned. He recovered quickly and led her towards the training grounds, which were empty now, and Luna smiled at the Commander as he returned it, “Keep up if you can, Commander.” She taunted him as she waited for him to signal that he was prepared. Once he was fully ready, she began to circle him but soon the sound of steel against steel rang out as she lunged and began their dance. This little session of theirs continued well into the twilight hours and only ended when Luna was trapped in his arms with her chosen dagger resting an inch from her throat, his shield and sword were forgotten on the field, his chest was bare as during their training he had been forced to shed his breastplate, his hair was plastered to his head from the sweat and both Cullen and Luna were panting heavily from their dance. Luna looked up into Cullen's eyes and they held that locked gaze for several moments, well until someone hollered out for them to “kiss already” and Cullen found himself suddenly blushing as he released her.

“That was...um...” He couldn't find the right words to describe how well that had gone over. “You are the first person in a long time to be able to stand against me for several hours,” He told her as she gathered up the other weapon she had dropped as he had held her.

“Don't start thinking that will be the last time,” She smiled at him as he felt his knees suddenly grow weak. He couldn't help but smile in return as he gathered up his armor and shirt. He could feel her sapphire gaze upon him then heard her words as he looked towards her. “Until next time, Cullen.” She told him as he felt his heart stop at her using his name. He watched her walk away and heard someone come walking up to stand near him.

“Don't start falling in love now, Commander,” Cullen turned to see a mage from the Tevinter Imperium, who went by the name of Dorian, finish walking up to him. “I think you might just be drooling over dear Luna.”

“I was not drooling,” Cullen frowned heavily as Dorian studied him closely, silently Cullen wondered why the mage had not yet returned to Redcliff, then remembered that Dorian would be leaving early in the morning and then the Herald and Luna along with two others would leave a day after him. “Luna is a respectable woman and deserves to be treated as such.”

“Respectable _AND_ single,” Dorian told him with a mischievous smile on his face. “But had she been a mage would you still have called her respectable?” Cullen wanted to argue but closed his mouth as he knew that Dorian was right. “See? You see her as respectable because she is not a mage and probably because she knocked you flat on your back a couple of times, but had she been a mage you wouldn't have dared to say the same.” Dorian tsked Cullen a few times. “Go after her,” Dorian watched Cullen look to him in surprise. “If you don't someone else will and you will have missed your one chance,” Dorian walked away leaving Cullen standing by himself as the blonde haired man looked to the ground.

 _It's not as simple as that…_ Cullen turned his gaze to the direction Luna had gone and was barely able to catch the last glimpse of her as she rounded a corner to head to her tent. _She wouldn't want someone as broken as me…_

****

Luna sat in the saddle of her horse and stuck her tongue out at the Herald as a joke was made at her expense. “Why are we going Redcliff again and why are you dragging my sad ass with?” She asked as the woman as she turned to sit backward in the saddle of her horse.

“Because Lulu.”

“I will slap you if you keep using that pet name,” Luna frowned as she heard a chuckle come from behind her. “I heard that Varric!” Luna turned to glare at the short man who smiled.

The Herald giggled at that, “Lulu!” She teased Luna who frowned before smiling. “I don't like that look on your face, why are you suddenly smiling like that?”

“No reason,” Luna told her as she frowned, but soon her reason for the smile turned into a full on laughing fit as the Herald was hit across the back of the head by a tree branch.

“OW!” The Herald whined as Luna bust up laughing.

“Alright children,” Another woman spoke up as Luna turned to see the one everyone called Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast glaring at both her and the Herald. If Luna could have she would have slipped down out of sight of the Seeker.

“Cassandra! Make her be nice to me!” The Herald whimpered as Luna stuck out her tongue again and this time blew raspberries towards the Herald.

“I did nothing wrong!” Luna huffed as Cassandra shook her head. “I claim to be innocent of any accusations made against me!” Luna giggled as Cassandra interjected again.

“Herald, turn around to avoid any more accidents like what just happened. Luna?”

“Yes, ma'am?” Luna looked towards Cassandra who was all but glaring her down.

“Quit antagonizing her,” Cassandra watched Luna shrink down in the saddle under her gaze.

“Yes, ma'am,” Luna squeaked out as she lowered her head like a puppy being punished for tearing apart the couch cushions. Once Cassandra was looking away Luna looked to the Herald who was glancing back at her and mouthed towards the woman, _“I will get my revenge,”_ The Herald giggled and they continued riding the rest of the way to Redcliff in silence, or they did for a short while before Luna couldn't help but start humming. By now they were used to hearing her hum, but this song was new to them and the Herald looked back towards Luna with the usual look of wonder and silently begging for Luna to sing the song. Luna sighed quietly and began to sing the song as they listened. Cassandra watched Luna with curiosity, Varric listened to Luna and tried to figure out how to describe her voice for the book he was writing, and the Herald was just amazed at how fluidly Luna's voice moved from word to word as she sang in a language none of them knew. The horse Luna rode snorted after she was done singing and together the group of four spoke among themselves with the Herald and Luna often giving each other a bit of hell, but considering that both women treated the other as if they were sisters it was understandable that the two teased and taunted the other relentlessly.

 _They've only known each other for less than a month and act like they're the closest of kin,_ Cassandra smiled watching the two as they poked fun at each other. To Cassandra, Luna wasn't someone to blindly put trust into but so far she had done no wrong to anyone and thus Cassandra was giving Luna the benefit of the doubt, for the time being. As they made their way to Redcliff, Cassandra would often find her gaze falling upon Luna and the Herald. Both women were unique in their own ways, The Herald was a young and spry mage who had been thrown into the chaos of the world, while Luna was a young woman who barely remembered a thing outside of waking in the tent with bandaged wounds. Cassandra had noted that Luna would sometimes do several things such as “retreat” into herself if something was greatly bothering her, or she would seek solitude, or even outright ignore people if it was a bad day (all signs that Cassandra recognized as Luna possibly having been abused both mentally and physically); but Cassandra had also noted that Luna was friendly (even if she was little shy at first), kind-hearted towards those who treated her kindly, showed great respect towards those who earned it from her, and was an all around good person despite having a temper that could flare up if pushed past the breaking point. But the thing that was making Cassandra give Luna the chance she was giving to the young woman was the fact that Luna was a gentle soul; the only reason she knew that was because Cassandra had seen Luna holding out a hand one day, and had witnessed a butterfly land on Luna's thumb. Luna had stood so still that Cassandra had wondered if Luna was still breathing, but once the butterfly had taken off, Luna had moved and had watched the colorful insect fly away with such amazement that it had cause Cassandra to smile. _A kind heart and a gentle soul. The perfect person to give the Commander the second chance that he deserves._ At that thought, Cassandra's heart stopped for a moment. She had seen Cullen and Luna training that one day, had watched as they danced and had heard Luna speak to Cullen in a tone that screamed to Cassandra that there was something starting between the two that Cullen and Luna both desperately needed in their lives: _A chance to love someone who could heal their wounds._ Cassandra inwardly smiled at the thought,  _But the question is: Do either of them realize what I can see?_

Luna laughed at something the Herald said and ended up snorting, to which she covered her mouth and nose as Cassandra and Varric looked at her with the Herald's eyes going wide. “Did you just...snort?” Varric asked as Luna shot him a glare.

“N...No!” Luna tried to deny as the Herald's left eyebrow shot up, “I did no such thing!” Luna was now slightly blushing as Varric chuckled.

“Maker! She even tries to deny it!” Varric laughed as Luna continued to glare at him.

“You are an ass, Varric,” Luna huffed as the Herald busted up laughing.

“You are only now figuring this out about him?” the woman laughed as Luna frowned.

“Shush you, you're no better,” Cassandra shook her head at Luna's remark, this trip was certainly far from boring and was only going to get more exciting, though not in a good way. They were drawing closer to Redcliff, and soon their banter seemed to fade into non-existence as a dreadful feeling soon covered them like a dark cloud. “Anyone else getting the sensation that we are probably in over our heads?” Luna asked worriedly as Cassandra glanced at the younger woman, who seemed suddenly ill-at-ease.

“Probably because we are,” Varric muttered as they guided their mounts onto the path towards Redcliff Castle. As the feeling of dread continued to spread between the four, Luna felt a sudden itch attack her nose and fought back a sneeze. Someone was thinking of her, but what she did not know was that the person was Cullen, who had just finished with a bath and was in the middle of strapping up his breastplate when Luna's name crossed his thoughts.

Stopping for a brief moment he wondered why her name was suddenly upon him, then his worry spiked as he felt something was about to become seriously wrong. _Something is wrong…_ He thought as he strapped up his breastplate and grabbed his sword to attach it to his belt. He then put on his vest and cloak and walked out of his tent as another darker feeling took a hold of him as he saw someone running in his direction.

“Commander!” the soldier was completely out of breath as he skidded to a halt, “Sister Leliana has sent me to come find you. You are needed in the war room immediately!” The soldier told Cullen as Cullen's heart stopped for the briefest of moments.

“Very well, I will head that way. Take a break.” Cullen told the man who nodded as the Commander started for the war room. With each step, Cullen felt his heart drop further and further and he continued worrying about Luna as her name repeated over and over in his mind. He felt a headache coming on, but it was nothing compared to how loudly Luna's name was being screamed in his mind. _What is going on? Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen to her? Luna is clearly capable of taking care of herself, but I feel as if something is about to go terribly wrong._ The minute Cullen reached the war room, however, the feeling exploded into raising the fine hairs on the back of his neck. The feeling of something having gone wrong had just come to pass and it took every ounce of his willpower to not turn, bolt out of the war room, saddle up his horse and race non-stop towards Redcliff. As they commenced their usual rounds of arguments, Cullen argued half-heartedly, well not even half-heartedly as his fear of something having happened to Luna continued to nag at him, or well it did until they were interrupted by a scout about a day later who reported the success of the Herald at Redcliff and how the mages that were located there were now their allies and suddenly the feeling turned into a nagging sensation that made him want to see that Luna was okay for himself. But that would take another few days as something had shaken up the Herald and Luna so badly that neither of the two women were letting the other out of sight until they returned to Haven.

Upon their return, Luna gently told the Herald to tell her advisors what had happened while she went to bathe. “I promise as soon as I am done I will be right there,” Luna promised to the Herald as the woman nodded. As the Herald, a woman Luna had come to know as Lavellan, walked towards the building that served as both a place for the war room and as a holy place (which Cullen had been more than glad to inform Luna as being called a Chantry and he had been happy to inform her of their religion as well), Luna herself was heading straight for her tent to gather up some fresh clothing for a much needed and very welcomed bath. After she had scrubbed the blood splatter from her body, Luna was quick to get out of the bath and dressed in clean clothing while feeling almost squeaky clean. Luna approached the Chantry and the moment she entered she heard Dorian's voice speak up and approached the group.

Cullen's gaze landed on Luna as she approached and Lavellan was swift to latch onto Luna's arm. _What happened that the Herald isn't telling us?_ Cullen wondered as Luna attempted to calm the elf down, but then Cullen saw the open wound on Luna's left cheek and felt his heart skip a beat. Something in him became suddenly protective over the woman who was trying to calm Lavellan down, but he shook it off as he knew he had no right to become suddenly possessive over a woman who was probably not even interested in him, but the look she gave him next had him wondering. _She can't be interested in me...can she?_ His thoughts were interrupted when the spymaster, a red-haired woman by the name of Leliana walked in.

“We should look into the things you saw in this “dark future”. The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army that you were rumored to fall to Luna?” Leliana asked as Luna looked towards her.

“Baseless I'm sure. It would take more than a few thousand demons to slay me. As the people in my world would say: It would take Satan himself to end me and I'm no easy target,” Luna replied with a slight growl, giving Cullen a brief hint into her mind.

Dorian spoke up then, “And what about the wound on your cheek my dear girl?” He asked as Luna smirked and touched it, it was bleeding again but she didn't mind.

“That asshat got in a lucky fucking blow,” Luna responded as Lavellan noted the wound.

“You should get that looked at,” Lavellan told Luna as the woman looked towards her dearest friend.

“It'll be fine, Lave,” Luna told her gently. “I've had worse remember?” She was referring to the former gunshot wounds that they had been barely able to save her from. “This little thing is nothing, it will heal given time,” Lavellan frowned at Luna's words but chose not to argue with her. Luna was a shade taller then Lavellan but it was still odd to see Luna having to look down on the elf.

“It would make me feel better if you still had it looked at,” Lavellan tried to convince Luna and the woman sighed.

“After you let me go and I can get out of this building, I will have it looked at.”

Lavellan nodded at that and released Luna's arm before she could speak, however, Cullen was quick to get in a word. “I will begin the preparations for the march to the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory,” He said quickly as everyone nodded. Dorian stated that he would remain and Lavellan happily accepted his offer as Luna turned and began walking out of the building. Cullen felt Dorian's gaze and looked to the mage who nodded in Luna's direction as they all dispersed. _It probably would be a good idea to check on her,_ Cullen turned and began walking towards the doors where Luna had already exited; he walked out to find her standing at the stairs before the gates and frowned upon seeing her looking towards the Breach. “Luna?” He asked carefully as she turned her gaze towards him.

“Before you ask, I won't lie to you. I may say I'm okay but that would be a lie I'm not about to tell you,” She informed him as he walked up to her.

“What do you mean?” He asked worriedly as she lifted up a hand for him to see just how bad she was shaking.

“I've never killed a person in my life. Those people at Redcliff Castle were the first ones that I have ever slain,” Luna watched her hand, “I could barely get through a bath without almost having a mental breakdown and what Lavellan told us after she asked the mages to be our allies… I'm barely hanging onto what little sanity I do have left,” She admitted with her voice shaking now as she ran a hand through her still wet hair. “I've never been the type of person to separate my emotions from my job. It's one reason why in my own world I was a simple shopkeeper. Because I didn't need too many emotions to sell herbs and other things,” She sighed as she looked towards the Breach again.

Cullen frowned as he reached out and took her still shaking hand into his own calmer ones, the simple motion had her looking into his eyes and he spoke. “Killing someone should never be an easy thing to do. It was never a pleasure to kill mages who lost themselves to demons when I was still a Templar,” He told her, “In fact the first time I had to put down a mage, it shook me to the very core of my soul.” He watched her eyes for her emotions and saw that she had a mixture of deep-seated sadness and fear and he could very well see that she was about to have a literal mental breakdown if she wasn't calmed soon. “Even now, when I think back on it, it still gives me pause,” He told her while keeping his voice in a soothing tone. She looked away towards the ground but didn't pull away and, inwardly, he counted that as a good thing. To him, it meant that she was at least willing to hear him out and that she was taking in his council.

“I...” Luna stopped, “...I really don't know how to fully comprehend everything that is happening. I feel so lost and confused that I can't seem to grasp what is up and what is down and it frightens me,” She whispered as he squeezed her hand. He could see that she was trying to not cry, to hold back her rampaging emotions and he wasn't entirely sure what came over him, perhaps it was the fact that he hated to see a woman crying or perhaps it was the fact that something in him was attracted to her, but either way he gently turned her to him and pulled her into an embrace as she let the tears begin to fall. She was shaking in his arms and he tightened his embrace just a little; he was not aware that she was starting to feel safe and secure in his arms, but he could feel her shaking eventually subside as he held her. When they pulled away she couldn't look him in the eyes as she apologized for her moment of weakness. “I'm sorry. I know that seems weak of me.”

“It's not weak. A lot has been happening at a rather quick pace. It's understandable that you need to let some emotions go,” He told her as she looked into his eyes. He felt his heart stop for a moment and it took all his willpower to not kiss her right then and there, but then he noticed the wound on her cheek again and frowned. “You really should get that looked at,” He said gently touching near it.

“I probably should,” Luna said as he came up with a thought.

“Would you mind if I escorted you?” He inquired as she looked at him.

“That would be best, I have no idea where I'm supposed to go and I'm sure you have troops to gather up,” She nodded as he began walking with her. As they walked he had a sudden wild hare jump up into his ass and asked her something he normally never would.

“So when you told Lavellan about making sure to get your injury checked out why did you say something about getting out of the Chantry like it was a bad place to be?” He wanted to kick himself now as she frowned.

“Don't get me wrong but where I come from, we have four or five major religions that are always at each other's throats. I personally have no religion as I never fit into the “criteria” of those religions,” Luna began as her brows furrowed, “Being in the Chantry, I feel as if I am invading a sacred place and a religion where I have no business being,” She told him as he looked to her.

“You have no religion?”

“No. Like I said I didn't fit the criteria of those major religions so they labeled me as a heretic and an outcast,” She frowned as they came to a stop. “Which I honestly didn't mind or care about as when I opened my shop I often had my world's version of mages, White Witches and Shamans, come and buy whatever herbs and other things they needed. I was openly welcomed by those two groups so I honestly didn't care to choose a religion.” Then Luna realized what she had told him. “I… um… I hope that doesn't bother you...” She said nervously as she went to rub the back of her neck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…well, I just screwed that all up…fuck._

“No, it doesn't. What is a white witch?” At his question, Luna smiled and explained what white witches were. “So... nothing to do with demons?”

“No, they would never dare to make deals with demons and thusly they were welcome to my shop. I refused to sell anything to anyone who had ill intentions. To help with keeping out those with ill intentions, I had a dog and had a cat for a while as animals have the amazing ability to sense if a person is planning on harming anyone else with a dark spell.” Luna told him as his gorgeous eyes focused in on her; she was secretly surprised at how well he received this news and how keenly interested he was in knowing what all she knew, but a tiny part of her figured that it was probably the Templar in him. She smiled at the thought of her tiny shop as the memory of it moved into her mind as if it was a calm and gentle breeze, “I can't tell you how many times I ran out of things that I had to attempt to keep reordered on a weekly basis,” She shook her head as she continued to smile, “I had to keep so many plants on order because the High-Priestess of the local White Witch coven was always performing some kind of healing or protection ritual for the people in the town.” Seeing Luna smile had Cullen wanting to know more, his curiosity had been peaked and he could sense the Templar side of himself becoming even more curious by the minute. “Maybe when there is more time, I can tell you more?” She questioned as he continued leading her to the Healer's tent.

“I would like that,” He responded with a smile. He wasn't sure why but he was now keenly interested in her; after they departed from the company of each other, Cullen felt like he had grown closer to her then he had ever grown to anyone in his entire lifetime. With a quiet sigh, Cullen knew where his heart was leading him but it raised a question in his mind. _Does she feel the same way about me?_


	3. Two

When Cullen would next see Luna it would be around three days later and he wouldn't actually see her, it would be more like he could more or less _hear_ her as she argued with someone. Walking towards her voice, Cullen rounded a corner and saw that she was standing toe to toe with the man who was always antagonizing things. _I should have guessed that Chancellor Rodrick would be irritating her. He's been after her since she could walk after her injuries were healed,_ Cullen frowned but was swift to make his approach as Luna's voice was rising from a forced calm.

“What don't you understand about the words “fuck off” old man? Are you deaf?” Luna snarled with a sudden viciousness, “Leave me the fuck alone!”

“You are as much a threat to the Chantry as the so-called “Herald of Andraste” and should not be allowed to roam about so freely,” Rodrick argued back as Luna was about ready to blow a fuse.

“I don't give two rats asses about your Chantry!” Luna snarled in response. Cullen could almost feel how close Luna was growing towards the coming explosion of rage and stepped up his pace. “Obviously if your leaders can't get their shit together, then they are no threat to me!” Cullen was all but jogging to get to her before she blew the fuse that was growing shorter by the minute and soon was stepping between them as Luna looked to him in temporary surprise.

“Apparently the Inquisition's Templar is here to draw the line.”

“Old fart you better watch your fucking tongue around me,” Luna growled with her figurative hackles raising and her figurative fangs bearing as her attention snapped back to Rodrick.

“Or you'll do what?”

“Oh, you **_REALLY_** don't want me to answer that one,” Luna snarled in return.

Cullen spoke then, “He's not worth it Luna,” Cullen watched her as she backed away a few steps but her gaze remained locked on Rodrick.

“That's right Listen to your Templar and run along.”

“I'm not doing this for me, you old ass lap dog,” Luna told him as she watched the rage ignite in the Chancellor’s eyes. “I respect the Commander and will listen to him willingly,” Those words sent Cullen's mind reeling. “But I have no respect for you and will not tolerate your arrogance for much longer. So, I suggest that you cease your antagonizing of me before you come to regret it.”

“I suggest you learn your place,” Rodrick was now enraged but Luna only smiled with a hint of dark wickedness as she tapped a foot on the ground.

“I know my place and I'm standing on it. My bite is worse than my bark, keep that in mind doggy,” She snarled back at him, but Cullen was quick to speak as he regained his thoughts.

“Luna! That is enough!” Cullen said as she looked towards him and slowly began to back down. “Rodrick, if I were you, I would do as she suggests and leave her alone. I might not be able to save you next time and I doubt anyone will be willing to come to your aid if they see you antagonizing her again.” At that, Rodrick grew redder but eventually just walked away with Luna glaring the entire time. Cullen huffed and turned to Luna who still looked ready to blow a fuse. “Luna, training grounds, now.” He told her as she looked at him wanting to argue with him. “Now.” It was not a suggestion, it was a command and she frowned as she began walking towards the training grounds. She needed to hit something, that much he could sense and he would be that thing she would hit. By the time her energy from her rage was spent, she was having to sit on the ground as he was putting his shirt back on. She was panting heavily from the fight and Cullen was watching her carefully as he strapped on his breastplate. “If that's how hard you hit when your angry, I would hate to see you pissed,” Cullen commented to her as she glanced at him.

“Yes, yes you would,” Luna managed as she closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Cullen leaned down to look her in the eyes and touched her shoulder gently.

“Are you alright?”

“Better now, though I highly doubt that what's his ass got the warning,” Luna replied once she had better control of her breathing.

“He understood the warning,” Cullen told her as she frowned. “If he continues to antagonizing you, find either Cassandra or I and we will set him straight.”

“Now that is something I cannot make a promise too,” She scratched at an itch on her cheek as he frowned. She reached up and yanked the leather hair tie out of her hair and shook her head. He watched as her hair cascaded down around her shoulders, saw the curls return to their normal selves as they fell and felt his heart almost stop. “What?” She questioned looking towards him as he rubbed the back of his neck, becoming suddenly shy.

“You...look...ah...I didn't know you had curly hair,” He tried to save face but it didn't seem to work.

“Yeah, I do. Don't care much for it, but it's whatever,” She shrugged as he watched her.

“If I may? I like them.” He told her before realizing what he had just said that, out loud. When it registered in his mind, he felt a blush creeping onto his face and was quick to turn his attention elsewhere.

Luna laughed, “I would probably say the same for you, Commander,” At that Cullen looked to her and she smiled. “It's not hard to piece together from the nickname Varric calls you when he refers to you and the fact that I've had one too many family members who styled their hair to not tell when someone is hiding something about it,” She smiled at him as he felt his blush heat up even more. Luna went to stand and he was quick to stand up and offered a hand down to help her. Once she was standing she sighed, “Guess I better go find Leliana before she comes to hunt me down herself.”

“Oh?” Cullen was curious now as Luna frowned.

“Apparently, Cassandra and Lavellan can't seem to keep their mouths shut,” Was all she told him as he understood. They had told Leliana about Luna's ability to sing and now Leliana was non-stop pestering poor Luna to come see her.

“Good luck with that.”

Luna snorted then, “Yeah, I really don't think luck has anything to do with it,” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is going to be fun...” With that, they went their separate ways but the moment Luna found Leliana, she looked to the Spymaster with an expression that had Leliana wondering what was on the younger woman's mind. “Leliana, I have a question about the Chantry...” and Leliana smiled at knowing that it was her turn to satisfy the curious mind that belonged to Luna as the younger woman asked her question.

****

Luna soon left Leliana and went to seek out the woman she had recommended speaking to. While Leliana was more than happy to fill Luna in on their religion, Leliana had informed Luna that the woman, Mother Giselle, would be able to tell her more and in better detail, but as Luna approached the elder woman, Giselle could almost seemingly sense Luna's feelings and motioned for Luna to follow. As the two spoke, Luna felt better and better about the choice she was soon to going to possibly be making. “Tell me, are you doing this for someone who has caught your attention?”

“No, Mother Giselle,” Luna told her not realizing who Giselle had seen approaching as the man stopped in his tracks to listen to the ass end of their conversation. “I am not doing this for anyone, but I also know that if I do make this decision, I want to be well informed before I do.”

“A wise move on your part child. It is a large step and one not to be taken lightly. I would suggest thinking more about it before making the final decision.”

“I will, thank you, Mother Giselle.”

“Do not thank me just yet,” With that, the Revered Mother walked away leaving Luna by herself as her thoughts swirled around in her head like a nest of angry wasps.

When Luna turned to walk away from that area, a voice had her jumping about a foot into the air with a slight yelp. “I am so sorry!” Cullen apologized as Luna covered the area over her now racing heart with a hand. “Maker, I am so sorry!” He watched as she looked at him.

“How long were you there for?” She asked as she felt her heart calming down.

“Only long enough to hear the end of your conversation with the Mother. Is everything alright?” He asked worriedly as Luna nodded.

“Up until a minute ago everything was fine. Are you aware that for such a well-built man you move really quietly even in armor?” She asked as he scratched the back of his head.

“I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to frighten you.” Cullen blushed slightly as she smiled.

“It's fine, but next time a little bit of a warning would be appreciated,” Luna giggled slightly as he smiled.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Cullen smiled at hearing her giggle, “But _**is**_ everything alright?” He asked again as Luna nodded.

“Everything is fine, I just had some thoughts that needed to be cleared up,” She told him as he watched her. They spoke for a while longer but eventually he had to return to the troops and Luna had some serious thinking to do. As she sat on her cot, she was looking at the journal she had been writing and doodling in and frowned as she reached over and opened it to write in it. She wrote the date and wrote down everything that had happened that day but paused after asking herself a question on the page that echoed in her thoughts as well. _Do I want to do this? I've been without a religion for as long as I can remember that to suddenly pick up one now..._ Luna closed her eyes and thought it over carefully. She weighed all options, all the pros and all the cons of her situation now, and sighed as she wrote something in the journal before closing it and, setting it upon her cot, she stood and went to go seek out Mother Giselle. When the woman saw Luna approaching, she wondered what choice she had made and smiled gently as Luna finished her approach. “Mother Giselle? I have chosen...”

****

It wouldn't be until an hour later that Cullen, along with Lavellan, were looking for Luna in the hopes that she knew where Leliana and Cassandra had suddenly vanished off to, but so far their search had remained fruitless until they came across Varric who looked up at their approach. “Herald, Curly,” He greeted them as Lavellan spoke.

“Varric, do you know where Luna, Leliana or Cassandra are at?” Lavellan asked as the dwarf pointed towards the Chantry.

“Should be in there. Last I saw they were with the Revered Mother.” He told them as Lavellan and Cullen looked to each other with confusion. “Something about a Conversion to Andraste or something like that. I don't know. All I know is that Kitty was with the Revered Mother and Leliana and Cassandra were almost bubbling with excitement.” Varric told them as he watched their faces.

“Kitty?” Cullen asked knowing he would probably regret it.

“She...purrs...like a kitten when someone plays with her hair but...don't tell her I told you that. She would kill me if she found out that I said that to you,” Lavellan chuckled nervously before Varric could get out a word as Cullen thought that fact over, he would file that away somewhere in the recesses of his mind for later use.

“But why would she be with the Revered Mother, Leliana and Cassandra? Unless she's-?” Cullen suddenly looked towards Varric who shrugged as the thought hit him.

“Maybe all those talks you two had sparked up her curiosity,” Varric watched as Cullen figured that he was probably right.

“Maybe,” Cullen frowned as he and Lavellan turned and began walking towards the Chantry. It was easy to join the Andrastian religion but when a person made that choice, they had to be left alone as it was a sort of intimate moment for that person. Cullen thought on all that Luna would have to learn and while he worried about it (and secretly her as well), something told him that all would be well. From what he knew about her, Luna was at the usual age for most people to convert, but she would not have been outright molded by it like he and many others had, so there would be little change in her attitude and with her rather _unique_ background, it would most likely end up mixing in. _But, why wouldn't she say anything about it?_ He wondered silently as they finished their approach to see Cassandra coming out of the Chantry. She had a smile on her face, even as she looked upon the two watching her with confusion.

“You can go in now. Luna is speaking with Leliana,” Cassandra told them before walking away as Cullen and Lavellan walked into the building to see that the Seeker was correct. Leliana spotted the two and waved them over as Lavellan walked up to Luna. As much as Cullen wanted to know why Luna had done what she did, he didn't need to ask as Lavellan blurted out the thought he was having almost as if the elf could read his mind.

“Why didn't you say anything?!” Lavellan seemed a bit peeved at Luna who looked away sheepishly.

“I.. needed to make the decision on my own without influence from anyone else,” Luna told them as Leliana nodded in agreement.

“That is true," Leliana smiled warmly towards Luna, “Had she asked either of you she would have been a bit more influenced in her decision.”

Luna didn't nod, but Cullen could see where they were coming from with that. “I had to discover anything I could on my own before I made my final decision.” She informed them.

“Where is the Revered Mother?” Lavellan asked as Luna looked towards her.

“She went to reprimand Chancellor Rodrick. Apparently, he wanted to antagonize me again but when he saw what was going on he waited until the end to try and start in on me.”

“With the Mother going after him you will no longer have to deal with him,” Leliana nodded, “Now, come tomorrow morning I will be expecting to see you, Luna. We still have much to do.”

“I am not becoming a bard,” Luna said as Leliana frowned playfully.

“Truly? Very well, I will respect that. But I would still like to work with you,” Leliana smiled now as Luna nodded.

“I think everyone has had a long day,” Cullen spoke up now as the group looked to him, “Especially you Luna,” He said as she nodded in agreement with that.

“Agreed. I'd say it would be good for all of us to turn in for the night. I still need to check on the mages, and I'm sure after your big day you will want to sleep as well, won't you Luna?” Lavellan asked as Luna nodded before they went their separate ways, with Cullen and Luna heading in the same direction. For a few moments, nothing was spoken between the two and it was understandable as Luna was particularly tired after having spent quite a lot of energy with the little spat she and Rodrick had had earlier and the training she had done with Cullen. Even though he wasn't saying anything, Luna welcomed the company Cullen provided; as her thoughts danced around in her mind, neither knew what to say and so parted ways with only silence as they reached her tent but she could feel his gaze on her even as she walked away and could barely, _barely_ resist a small smile. For the last three days of the week, when Luna wasn't with Leliana or Lavellan, she would take some time to train with the Commander, and more often then not they would do some minor flirting throughout the day without really realizing it.


	4. Three

Cullen was the first to pick up on the fact that he and Luna were flirting, but he didn't try to stop it as it was now a normal part of their daily routine, that and he wasn't sure if she consciously knew that they were flirting. Yes, he was aware she was interested in him, despite not knowing much about him, and regardless of how much he denied it, he felt something stirring in his heart for her. When the time came to close the Breach, however, he found that he couldn't help but watch Luna with worry as she stood with Dorian and the burly, tall, man with horns who called himself The Iron Bull. Bull, for his part, had been more than happy to explain to Luna that he was apart of a race of people called the Qunari; but because Luna was, in his mind, still somewhat innocent of the world and the dangers it presented, he saw Luna almost as if she was a little girl and would often refer to her as his “little niece” and had become rather protective of her. The nickname he had given her, “Spitfire”, often referred to the fact that she was just that, a spitfire who could easily be pissed off if someone upset her enough. Cullen watched Luna look to both Dorian and Bull as they spoke about something before their gazes returned to Lavellan who was now fully prepared to close the breach for good. Cullen noted that Luna was resting her right hand on the dagger that sat on her hip and was thumbing the hilt; _She's nervous. She only does that when she's getting nervous._ He recognized her nervous tick easily as he had been the one to catch it early on a few days after she had been able to walk around without pain from her first injuries. He heard Bull telling her to calm down, but then everyone was blinded and lost their balance as the breach slammed shut, and Cullen found himself kneeling at the energy blast which caused the hairs on his arms to rise. He was up quickly after recovering and checked over his soldiers before turning his gaze to Lavellan and the others, then he looked to see Luna was being helped up by Dorian and Bull. He didn't need to be near her to understand that she was cursing up a storm (any sane person would be with how close they were to Lavellan and the breach), but soon he ordered his men to check around for any possible lingering demons and joined them. When he arrived back at Haven, he saw Luna standing off by herself and part of him wondered why. _Shouldn't she be celebrating? Or is she not one for parties?_ His feet then decided to go over to her and he began to speak with her about his thought. “Luna? Why are you out here alone?” He asked as she looked towards him.

“Hmm? Oh, no reason. Well, scratch that, I'm not a fan of parties,” She explained as he nodded in understanding. When he asked why she frowned. “It's not the drinking part of them that bothers me, its...” she seemed to be struggling to answer his question. “I didn't have the best life growing up and I was, for as long as I can remember, a social outcast. I was “the weird girl”, the one nobody wanted to have anything to do with unless it was to tease and taunt in ways that were hurtful,” She explained as best as she could, “...So, when it came to parties of any kind, I would often either be sitting by myself or just not go. A social outcast doesn't always make the best partygoer,” She told him as he thought that over, “On top of that it probably really didn't help with the fact that I've no idea who my father is.”

“The teased you because you don't know your father?” Cullen felt ashamed of the human race now, even of those humans who were apart of the world Luna had come from.

“It couldn't be helped. According to my mother, he left when she was only a month pregnant with me and she refused to speak of him anytime I asked. All she would tell me was that he was a good man and that when she looked at me, she was often reminded of him,” Luna sighed, “After being told that, I just tended to avoid people altogether.”

"But then...how was being a shopkeeper different?” He inquired as she sighed.

“My shop was in a town where I knew that nobody would recognize me from my childhood,” Luna frowned. “It was made easier by the fact that once it had opened, the local Coven and the Shamans who came in didn't bother to ask me where I had come from or what my story was. Though both groups did tell me they understood that I was there for a fresh start in life. But it was probably the way I left my mother that was in the stupidest way that I could have managed,” Luna looked to the ground, the first sign of shame Cullen had ever seen from her.

“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,” He tried but she shook her head.

“It's actually something I greatly regret. I didn't just open my shop for the reason of a fresh start alone...” Luna sighed. “When I left my mother it was for the fact that she finally decided to tell me all she knew about my father. Turns out in my world we do have elves but most people are blind to them. That and they are extremely distrusting of humans. So when she told me that my father was an elven man...” Cullen said nothing but remained to listen as Luna sighed heavily while she kept her gaze towards the ground. “She and I, we got into an argument about her having kept his identity a secret from me for all my life, and when I finally demanded to know why she kept it a secret and why my two brothers and two sisters were treated so differently by her, she informed me that it was because she was ashamed of what she had done and that it was because of how I had some of the elven features of my father which was the reason why I was treated so differently and why I was also teased so relentlessly by the other children. After she explained all that, I left her with words of blinded rage being the last thing she ever heard from me,” Cullen watched her with sorrow in his gaze and wanted to embrace her at that moment but held back. “I know it was stupid of me to leave her with those words of anger lingering between us but after all that I had gone through growing up...”

“You couldn't help it.” Cullen finished for her as she nodded sadly.

“She tried several times to find me after I disappeared, but my siblings refused to tell her where I was or how to even contact me. My brother, who is about a year or two younger then I am, was the most adamant about her leaving me alone,” Luna said with another sigh that came out as more of a chuckle. “He even went so far as to tell her to “drop the subject” and that he was sure that I would contact her if and when I was ready to.”

“Sounds like you were well loved by your siblings.”

Luna chuckled weakly then, “I don't think that would be the best phrase for it. My brothers and sisters and I, we would kill someone to protect each other if it was called for. If one of us felt like dropping off the face of the planet, we would guard their location with the utmost secrecy. In fact, I think I heard one of them once comment on how we would put the world's best spies to shame,” Luna smiled at that thought.

“They knew about your heritage?” Cullen asked as Luna frowned.

“Not at first, but eventually our mother told them why I had disappeared and they were greatly upset that she didn't tell me sooner,” Luna informed him as she looked away. “My closest brother turned around and was the first one to seek me out and successfully find me. He told the others where I was and what I was doing and we remained in constant contact and regardless of how much my mother begged and pleaded with them to know where I was, they refused to say anything,” Luna seemed to be growing upset again and Cullen was quick to change the subject which she was grateful for, but even as they spoke a dark feeling suddenly came over Luna and she found her gaze turning to the mountains, where something captured her attention. Cullen asked her name, but she did not turn back to him and he was forced to follow her gaze and what he saw gave him pause.

****

Luna wasn't sure what was happening and was having a hard time wrapping her mind around what was going on but soon enough she was at Lavellan's side and both women were at the gates to Haven with Cullen, Leliana and a dark-skinned woman named Josephine (who served as the Ambassador for the Inquisition). Luna looked to Lavellan as the elf opened the gates to be met with a boy who honestly looked around Luna's age if not a shade younger. Luna felt herself bristle as the boy pointed towards a small cliff and her right hand fell to the dagger that rested against her right hip, Cullen was full on ignoring her but Luna was soon at Lavellan's side. “Luna, help the Commander get the people to safety,” Lavellan told the rogue who frowned.

“Alright. Be safe Lavellan,” Luna told the Herald as Cullen watched the two before they went their separate ways with Luna coming to his side to help him. Luna and Cullen both swept the town and evacuated as many people as they could but whether unfortunately or fortunately, the fighting reached them and Luna turned just in time to see Cullen barely holding his shield up against the blade that was coming down upon his shield. Luna suddenly felt the urge to go to his side but decided to pull something else off as she reached for one of the throwing knives that she always kept on her person. _That thing isn't a human. Maybe it once was but it is no longer._ Calculating the distance from her to the enemy and what it would take to miss Cullen, she figured out exactly how to throw the knife as she called out to the Commander. “ ** _Commander!_** Duck!” She called out as he looked to see her preparing to throw the blade in her hand. He flung off his attacker's weapon and quickly ducked as the blade went singing through the air to land in the skull of the thing that the odd boy (that they had met only moments ago) had called a “Red Templar”. As that Red Templar fell, Luna lunged over the Commander as another made his-no _IT's_ \- way towards them, but soon found itself decapitated as Luna's daggers arched outwards and sliced clean through bone. Cullen stood up swiftly after Luna had gone sailing over him and was barely able to rush to her side in time to block a blade that was incoming. The song of the steel blade hitting his shield rang out and she gave him a grateful look before returning to the fight. Cullen returned to the fight as well but suddenly a yelp of pain had him turning from the recently dead body to see Luna leaping away from a Red Templar with a long cut along her left arm. Luna had barely gotten away from the one responsible for the wound, but she looked at the injury with a slight frown. “Alright, asshats you want to dance?” Luna turned to the Red Templar who seemed to almost be snickering at her, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “Let's _**DANCE**_!” She roared out as she lunged at the creature before it could do anything and swiftly ended his- _ITS_ \- life before moving to the next target. Cullen swiftly looked around before continuing to watch Luna as she moved from one target to the next; each kill he counted her making, made him wonder if she had tapped into something he could not have known about her as she seemed to speed up without missing a beat with each kill. The sound of steel gliding through flesh could be heard as he watched her kill everything coming after her, something in Luna had snapped, and silently Cullen knew that when the calm finally came she would most likely disappear for a moment. He remembered the breakdown she had had upon returning to Haven after killing those people in Redcliff, and he could safely say that what she doing now would more than likely to affect her once things calmed down. Cullen continued to watch her with amazement at how deadly she looked as she moved, how swiftly and gracefully she moved from enemy to enemy. He felt his heart squeeze when she barely missed being hit by another blade, but soon she was back at his side and he could barely wrap his mind around how the beauty she had been while fighting was truly otherworldly as she sheathed her weapons. “Commander?” She asked as he frowned.

“How did you...?” Luna smiled as he asked her those three words. “Are you alright?” He quickly recovered as he saw the ghost of a smirk on her face.

“For the moment I am, ask me again later when we are in the clear,” She told him as he nodded, making sure to keep that in mind as something to do. The sound of a sudden avalanche echoed throughout the mountain valley and both turned to see that what had caused the noise was rolling down the mountainside in a fury of snow, broken trees and boulders. “Good idea Lavellan...” Luna commented more to herself than to Cullen as they stood watching the rampaging snow overtake the enemy. “Oh...shit...” Luna spotted something as Cullen looked towards her. Luna and Cullen barely dodged a blast of fire that streamed their way as a large winged beast flew over their heads. “By all that is holy!”

“Maker's breath!” Cullen managed as he looked Luna over. He had seen the stream of flame coming their way and had yanked her into his arms and was now holding her as his back was against one of the doors to the gates. She met his amber gaze and suddenly both felt a slight blush appear on their faces as she pulled away from him just before Lavellan, Bull, Dorian, and Varric came up.

“Good to see you two are still okay.” Lavellan panted as they finished racing up and the gates were quickly shut and latched.

“Yeah, well you have the Commander to thank for saving my ass from the fire of that...that…beast?” Luna questioned before she was quick to head up the stairs. Cullen and Luna seemed to have the same thought as Luna rushed over to a family and helped them gather up the most important things. “Head to the Chantry,” Luna told them as Cullen called for everyone to retreat to the Chantry. Cullen looked to her and both knew they had thought the same thing, Cullen went ahead of them but soon a voice rang out that was all too familiar to Luna as she looked to see Rodrick with the boy, Cole was his name now that she remembered, and then Luna smelled it. The coppery scent of blood and the lingering stench of death was coming from him; her gaze fell towards where his hand rested on his side and mentally reeled. The wound she saw there was too deep to be healed and something in her knew that he was not much longer for this world. Luna was soon in the Chantry after she made sure everyone else had gotten in safely, and Lavellan looked to her. The elven woman's eyes were wider than normal with worry and fear but Luna could only frown; before she could speak, however, Cullen's voice rang out and both women turned to him.

“Herald!” His velvety voice rang out and Luna decided to keep quiet for the moment. “Our position is not good.” He finished walking up as Lavellan frowned. His eyes flashed to Luna's arm briefly but Luna made it a point to ignore his gaze. “That dragon stole back anytime you might have earned us...” He was frowning heavily and Luna found herself biting her lower lip with worry. Cole spoke up again and Luna looked at the boy, everything seemed to be moving too quickly for her to process but Cullen's voice snapped her back into reality as he huffed out his next words. “You don't like… Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche.” Luna had never seen Cullen looking so close to being defeated but it was that moment she found her voice.

“What about the trebuchets? Couldn't we turn them to cause one last slide?” She asked as Cullen looked to her while thinking about the questions.

“Luna, to do that would bury all of us. I don't want anyone else to die.” Lavellan said as Luna frowned.

“We are dead already if we just sit here doing nothing,” Luna reminded her as Cullen watched the exchange. He had never seen these two arguing before, but some part of him knew that this was nothing compared to what they could really get into if something didn't happen soon. But before anyone could speak Cole spoke once more and Luna swore she felt a sudden headache coming on.

“Yes. That. Chancellor Rodrick can help,” At his words, the main three looked at him. “He wants to say it before he dies.”

Luna was really close to feeling like she was about to go over the edge but held on as she listened to Rodrick's words. “There is a path,” he managed with gasping breaths. “You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have,” He said a few more things as he weakly stood up. Lavellan frowned but turned to Cullen.

“Could it work?” she asked as he nodded.

“Only if he shows us the way,” He glanced from Lavellan to Luna, “But...What of your escape?” he asked as Lavellan looked to Luna who was frowning.

“If you think you're taking on that beast alone, you have another thing coming,” Luna informed Lavellan as the elf furrowed her brows, and Cullen could swear his heart stopped as she spoke those words.

“Perhaps you both will surprise it. Find a way...” Cullen could barely speak but Luna only glanced at him. She could sense his sudden fear and he knew she did. He turned away and began to issue orders as Lavellan turned fully to Luna.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked Luna as the woman turned to her.

“Lavellan, ever since I came to this world, I haven't been sure of shit,” Luna admitted in the same hushed tone but Cullen caught those words anyway and felt a lump form in his throat. “You have been nothing but kind to me since I first woke up and I will be damned if I let my best friend go into hell without me following,” Even though Luna had converted to the worship of Andraste, her old habits were dying really, _really,_ hard.

Before Lavellan could speak Cullen approached them for the last time as four to five soldiers raced past the two. “They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we are above the treeline,” he told them as Lavellan nodded and began making her way towards the doors. “If we are to have a chance- If you _both_ are to have a chance- Let that thing hear you.” He emphasized the word “both” as his heart skipped several beats. He watched Luna look back towards him once with a look of something close to sorrow, but then she was gone out the doors chasing after the Herald and he prayed to Andraste and the Maker for the two women to return.


	5. Four

Luna snarled as she shook her head, she had been hit by the dragon's tail and had, like Lavellan, hit the trebuchet pretty hard. Lavellan was standing with a sword in her hands and Luna saw the signal they were waiting for. “Lave!” She said as Lavellan smiled.

“...But that's not why I've, why _WE'VE,_ kept you talking,” Lavellan had a wicked grin to her face as Luna stood and hit the release for the trebuchet. “Enjoy your small victory!” Lavellan said as both she and Luna bolted. They leapt into a hole in the ground and Luna was barely able to wrap Lavellan in her embrace as both smashed into some beams, Luna protected Lavellan from the cold stone as she felt her back slam into it and grunted with the back of her head also slamming into the stone, knocking her unconscious for a time. When she awoke Lavellan was barely waking up herself and the elf looked over to Luna was was rolling over and attempting to stand. When Luna finally stood she saw Lavellan also standing and both women counted their temporary blessings that neither had died. “Let's go find the others...” Lavellan muttered as Luna noted that she could see their breath in the freezing air.

“Agreed,” Luna nodded as they slowly, and painstakingly made their way out of that area. When they reached the end of the tunnel they noted the blizzard-like condition and Luna frowned but as they headed into the snow, they found that they sunk up to their knees in the soft white blanket. Luna listened for noises of any type and soon heard snarls and howls, “Fuck. Lave, we have wolves on our asses.” Luna informed the elf who frowned. Truly starving wolves were never a good sign and so the women followed the trail of burnt out campfires with the creatures hounding them until they came to where they could see the encampment of the Inquisition.

“There they are!” Luna recognized the voice that called out to them and looked to see Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana approaching. She could see the relief on Cullen's face as he made it up to them first. Lavellan fell to her knees as both women explained what had happened and while Luna wanted to fall to her knees as well, but it was the spike of pain that suddenly went throughout her back which prevented her from doing so. Lavellan was helped up by Cassandra but as Luna went to take a step her shaky legs suddenly gave out on her and she yelped out in pain. Cullen was swiftly at Luna’s side the moment the yelp sounded and Lavellan remembered what was causing Luna her sudden pain.

“Cullen be careful! She took the force of the impact when we fell, her back is likely injured,” She told him as he was gentle in lifting Luna up. But it wasn't enough as Luna felt dizziness take over and, being held against his rather warm body heat, she ended up passing out in his arms as he carried her while minding each fall of his steps. Luna wasn't sure how long she was passed out for but it was long enough to start dreaming and the dream that came was probably one that was usual for her.

 _Luna was as a wolf, which was normal in these types of dreams. She was standing on a hillside watching some animals that looked akin to deer but then suddenly a golden colored one came racing out and she felt the sudden urge to run after and so began to chase it as it turned its golden head towards her and motioned for her to continue following. As Luna continued to chase the deer, no the Halla that was the proper word for the creature she was running after, she heard the roar of a lion and looked in the direction to see a golden-furred Lion with a golden mane watching her with an amber gaze. She couldn't help but stop and look at the lion and met his golden eyes with her own blue gaze as a breeze kicked up a whirlwind of blinding dust that forced her to close her eyes as she felt an odd change overcome her as a familiar voice spoke._ “Little cub, you are no longer a wolf. But a proud and powerful lioness. You are the mate to the Lion you see before you. Embrace your coming destiny, little cub.” _The voice vanished as Luna shook herself as the dirt fell away. She rubbed her face with a large paw and looked herself over. She would miss the slim body of the wolf but she heard the lion making his way towards her and looked at him. He finished his approach and she felt him rub his massive head against hers. She would miss being a wolf, but to be a lioness was to be a creature who was more powerful and ten times more deadly and protective of what was hers._

Luna groaned as she began to awaken. Sitting up slowly, she heard a voice speaking to her as someone placed their hands on her shoulders. “Luna, you shouldn't be sitting up so soon,” the voice held concern and Luna opened her eyes to see Cullen's worried amber gaze looking down upon her.

“How long was I out for?” she asked as he frowned.

“Three days,” He told her as she flinched. He noted the flinch and looked to her worriedly, “Are you okay?”

“Just still in a little bit of pain,” It wasn't a lie as she could feel how badly bruised up her back was, hell it hurt for her to move any part of her body in general.

She noted Cullen frowning as he stood straight, “Your back is still bruised, but the worst of the bruising was able to be healed while you slept,” He watched her nod. He didn't say anything more as she fought off the pain, but he wanted to. He badly wanted to tell her how afraid he had been, how he had been worried non-stop since she had stayed behind with Lavellan, how relieved he had become upon seeing her return. He wanted to tell her something, anything, but he just couldn't seem to find the words; his mind wouldn't work, and he couldn't make his mouth move. He wanted to say something to her so badly but didn't know what to say.

But he wouldn't need to say anything as she turned her gaze to him. “Cullen?” She asked his name quietly.

“Yes?” He met her eyes.

“I...” This was the first time he heard her voice become shy, he watched as she looked away with a slight blush on her face. “Um...” Now it was her turn to not know what to say and he smiled gently as he reached out to brush some of her hair out of her face; it was a tender moment that did not last as a scout came to speak with him.

“Commander, Seeker Pentaghast has requested that you meet with her and the others at you earliest convince.”

“Very well, tell her I will be there in a moment,” He said before looking back to Luna. “I can come back later, if you would like?” He asked as she looked up at him.

“I won't make you,” She said as he smiled. “Nor can I stop you, but I will probably moving around again before you can,” Cullen smiled at that. He left her to speak with the others and Luna watched him go. _Why am I getting so flustered around the Commander? I never get flustered unless…!_ The thought struck her like a lightning bolt then: _she was falling_ _madly in_ _love with the Commander._ Something in her told her that it was only natural, but a red flag rose to remind her that falling in love with someone like him was also a big problem, not just for her but for him as well. _He's the Commander of the Inquisition's military forces...I'm just a girl who came into this world because of my shitty luck and pure chance.._ _._ As that thought rolled around in her mind, she managed to stand and began to place on her armor. _There is no possible way he would ever fall in love with me…but...Maybe? No, he's just being a friend. But then why does thinking of him bring a blush to my face?_ She felt her cheeks being the process of heating up at the thought that maybe there could be something happening between them. _Get a hold o_ _f_ _yourself Lunaria!_ She snapped at herself as she finished putting on her bracers. _Commander Cullen is_ _an honorable_ _man..._ _but could never fall for_ _someone like me.._ _._ She looked towards Lavellan who was cleanly passed out and frowned as she heard someone approaching, turning her head she noted Mother Giselle walking in and bowed her head to the elder woman. “Greetings Mother Giselle,” Luna greeted Giselle who returned the head bow.

“I am glad to see you up and moving again,” Mother Giselle smiled warmly, “We were afraid that your injuries would prevent you from awakening for at least another week.”

“I apologize for the fright, Mother,” Luna apologized as Giselle went to sit next to the Herald, “How long has Lavellan been out?”

“Same amount of time as you though, she has been slipping in and out of sleep with a fever,” Before Luna could speak again, arguing could be heard and both looked in the direction it was coming from to see Cullen and the others snapping at each other over something. “Why don't you go for a small walk to help regain some of your energy, child?” Giselle asked Luna as she nodded in agreement. Luna walked out of the healer’s tent and went for a small walk around the encampment, but soon found herself being joined by Dorian who was smiling at her.

“Are you sure you should be up and about?” He asked as Luna sighed.

“Probably not, but I find myself suddenly restless,” She smiled back at him as he chuckled.

“Well, you were sleeping long enough to certainly have some energy pent up,” Dorian walked with her around the camp. “You know rumors have been circulating around about you and our dear golden Commander,” Luna could only groan about that.

“Do I want to know?” Luna frowned as she shut her eyes for a moment.

“Probably not, but I am one for some juicy gossip.”

“Dorian, you are worse then a gnat, no scratch that you are, right now, worse the Josephine,” Luna looked to him as he smirked.

“Don't let her hear you say that.”

“Oh I'm sure before tomorrow morning she will know,” Luna stopped as they made their way back to the healer’s tent only to hear singing. “What in the?” They approached but stopped short as they saw Lavellan standing and looking around as people joined in. She felt Cullen's eyes fall on her but as everyone joined in, she remained just as silent as Lavellan who caught her questioning gaze. Lavellan had a slight frown on her face, but after everyone finished the song, Luna felt Solas's hand on her shoulder and he motioned for her and Lavellan to follow him. Luna looked to Lavellan, who shrugged, and both women followed the elven apostate all while Luna felt Cullen's gaze following her retreating back.

“A wise woman, worth heeding,” Solas started looking at both women who finished walking up to him. “Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it,” Solas looked between the two, “The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against both of you. It is Elven,” He told them as Luna and Lavellan looked to each other worriedly. “Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived…nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the Orbs origin.”

“I'm pretty sure from what I've seen so far, it will not be in the kindest of ways,” Luna stated to them as Solas seemed to note the wisdom in her words that she didn't. “Elves would become easy targets, even those who are half-elf.”

“How do you know about half-elves?” Lavellan asked as Luna frowned.

“I _**AM**_ half-elf,” Luna admitted.

“History would agree with you Luna,” Solas nodded towards Luna, “But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction,” And with that Solas turned to Lavellan and began to tell her to look northward for a fortress named Skyhold. He told Luna to be there at Lavellan's side, and together Luna and Lavellan soon had the Inquisition arriving at the towering fortress that had stood empty for who could say how many years.

****

Luna smiled as she watched Lavellan take the role she was meant to take, but then turned away to help the stable master with easing the remaining mounts into their new stalls at the stable. What Luna couldn't have known was that once all celebration was done from Lavellan taking the role of Inquisitor, the elf along with the Advisors and Cassandra were planning something for her. “...I would agree, Luna has stood by your side since she has come here to our world and it would only seem fitting to do that for her,” Cassandra smiled.

“But how could we tell her? We all know that Lady Lunaria would never accept anything like this. It the one thing she seems adamant about,” Josephine frowned heavily. “She's as stubborn, if not more so then the Commander.” Cullen protested to that but they ignored him.

Lavellan spoke up then, “Then we will have to surprise her with it, and I think I know a perfect way,” Lavellan smiled. “Luna finally admitted to me that she is half-elven and while we were coming here, she and I spoke more on it.”

“What all do you know?” Leliana asked as Cullen listened quietly.

“Well, I know her father for starters,” Lavellan informed them as they watched her with curiosity and shock, “I will need to write to the Keeper as he will know where exactly Sylvar is at. But I'm sure that once word reaches Sylvar of Luna being here, we will have a rather unique reunion of father and daughter. Once that is able to happen or we get her to agree to meet him, whichever comes first, we can drop the news on her,” Lavellan smiled as Cullen nodded to that idea. Luna had confessed that she wanted to meet her father if she could and this would be the perfect time for a reunion. “But first...Where is Luna?” Lavellan asked as they all frowned.

“At the stables perhaps?” Cullen questioned as he and Lavellan went to go hunt down Luna. When they found her she was brushing out her stallion's coat; they both looked to the horse and remembered how this particular stallion had thrown every potential rider until Luna came along. Cullen remembered that day very well as he had been trying to help break the horse in before Luna had decidedly taken over and shown them all how to really wrangle the wild horse, who they had deemed that had met his match in Luna. No matter how many times the stallion had attempted to throw her off, Luna had remained in the saddle. When the horse had tried removing the saddle by breaking the buckle, Luna had thrown the thing off herself and had gone bareback with him. Cullen met the horse's eye and felt a slight shiver run along his spine as the stallion's ears folded back. The beast could not have shaken Luna off to save his life but it was made very apparent that day that Luna and the stallion were destined to be together as loyal horse and rider.

The stallion looked towards Cullen and snorted in irritation at seeing the man. “Easy,” Luna's voice was gentle as she continued to brush out his coat. “Commander, Inquisitor,” Luna greeted both of them as she looked at them briefly.

“Luna, I have a question for you,” Lavellan started as Luna returned to brushing the stallion's coat.

“Oh?”

“I was wondering: If I had a way to get a letter to your father… Would you want to see him?” Lavellan asked as Luna paused in brushing the stallion out. Luna looked at her and sighed.

“As much as I would love to meet him. I'm not sure how well that would go over,” Luna turned back to her horse and patted his hindquarters. “Moving around behind you buddy,” she told the proud beast as he snorted while she walked around to begin brushing out his other side. “But, I would be willing to give him a chance if you can get in contact with him, Lave.”

Lavellan smiled then, “I will start a letter inviting him to come to meet you. Oh, and Luna?”

“What?” Luna lifted her head up to look at the elf who was smiling rather mischievously.

“Don't spend all day in the stables!” With that Lavellan skipped out of the stables as Luna, her stallion and Cullen all watched the suddenly bubbly elf leave, until it hit Luna what the elven woman meant.

“ _HEY!_ I happen to like the scent of the horses, their feed and the smell of fresh hay!” Luna called after the woman with a frown as she returned to brushing the stallion who huffed.

 _Guess I better get to work on the repairs in my office,_  He looked towards Luna who continued to lovingly brush the stallion. She was humming to herself but just as he turned to leave Luna spoke up.

“Cullen?” She asked as he looked towards her.

“Yes?” For some odd reason, hearing his name and not his title come from her sent thrills throughout his body.

“Maybe...If your not busy later...you could...I mean if you would like to… perhaps you can accompany me for a quick ride to the nearby town?” She asked almost shyly as he thought it over.

“I will be happy to accompany you,” He said as she smiled.

“Thank you. I would've asked someone else but I figured that...” To see her suddenly so shy was new to Cullen.

“I am sure I will be needing to get out of here later anyway,” He smiled hoping to put her at ease, which he noted it did.

“With what you go through with the scouts and soldiers? I'm sure you will too,” They both had a chuckle with that and soon he left, listening to her return to humming. About four hours later, Cullen would return to the stables and noted that Luna's stallion was peeking his head over his stall door and the majestic beast snorted upon spotting the man; Cullen wasn't sure what the horse's issue was with him, but for now, he wisely ignored it. He looked towards the Stable Master who nodded his head over in Luna's direction. Cullen nodded his thanks and walked over to the young woman who was once more humming a tune to herself, though this one was a bit happier in its melody. Cullen tried to keep his footsteps quiet, but a twig snapped under his foot and he froze as Luna's head snapped up; when she saw it was just him her gaze and posture relaxed. “Cullen,” She smiled in greeting as he found himself unable to not return the smile.

“I figured I would find you around the stables,” He finished approaching the bench she was sitting on. “I forgot to ask when you planned on heading to town,” He said slightly miffed with himself for not asking that earlier.

“There's still a lot of daylight left, but I can go whenever you're ready,” She told him as she returned to sharpening her dagger, then cleaned it off before sheathing the blade.

“I'm ready now.”

Luna smiled then, “They driving you crazy already?”

Cullen snorted out a chuckle, “Not yet, but I figured it would be better to not give them the chance.”

Luna nodded to that as she stood up and followed him back into the stables where they prepared their horses. Since Luna was a bit slower then Cullen when saddling up a horse, he decided to show her a trick to help her with it and soon both were mounted up and riding out of Skyhold with Lavellan watching the two alongside Josephine and Leliana. All three had smiles on their faces, but eventually went their separate ways to busy themselves as the Commander and Luna rode towards the town. Luna and Cullen talked and shared a few jokes as they rode but their voices ceased as they rode into the town. The first place they stopped was a place for Luna to inquire about adding a trade route to Skyhold; the second place they went was a little herb shop that Luna couldn't help but feel attracted to, she inquired about possible ingredient deliveries for the healers at Skyhold and the shop owner was more than happy to agree. This pattern continued for a while until Luna felt that she had established a good connection to the people in the town; all the while, Cullen was content to follow her everywhere and was happy to watch Luna as she established this first and much-needed connection. He did notice that every once in a while, her eyes would drift to the shop that had been their second stop and something told him that she missed her own little shop, but eventually their stomachs informed them that they had yet to eat and so decided to stop by a tavern where they were able to get a bite to eat. They were able to eat in relative peace, able to joke around a bit more and eventually walked out, both having been put in a good mood. Before leaving the town, Cullen did suggest to do a bit of shopping and as they did, he noted that a particular amulet had captured her attention but she turned away from it knowing that she couldn't afford such a thing at this time. They passed by a sweets shop and she made a few jokes about her not being allowed sweets anymore and he laughed at why. They eventually made their way back to their horses and once in the saddles, they began the long journey back to Skyhold with good news.


	6. Five

Luna found herself sitting on her new four-poster bed (with black curtains mind you) with her nerves all but on edge. Three weeks had passed, Skyhold was fully repaired and was now the fully functioning home base of the Inquisition's operations, and Luna was mentally tearing herself apart. She found that she couldn't sit still any longer and was soon pacing in front of the end of her bed, even as a knock at the door to her room sounded she just couldn't still herself. “Enter,” She called out as the door opened to reveal Lavellan coming in.

“Nervous?” The elf asked as Luna shot her a look.

“How can I not be? This is my father who is arriving today!” Luna continued to pace heavily, “I don't know what he's like, or how he will even react to seeing me! Hell! I don't know how I will react to seeing him! On top of that, I'm… Fuck what will he say if he finds out about Cullen and me?!”

“So your worried about how he will react to your relationship with the Commander?”

“It's on my list of top things to worried about,” Luna frowned. A few days ago, after she had returned with Lavellan from the Hinterlands, Luna had finally worked up the nerve to speak with Cullen about her growing feelings for him and now she lost herself in the wonderful and damn near embarrassing memory leading up their kiss on the battlements.

 _Luna sighed as she woke up for the day. They had returned from the Hinterlands after helping Lavellan close a rift_ AND _slaying a dragon at Bull's insistence. Luna had gotten away with some minor injuries like the rest of the gang, but now had a permanent reminder of how the beast had tried, and failed, to kill them through the scar that ran from her shoulder blade, over her shoulder, and ended halfway on to the middle of her chest. She sat up as she felt a headache starting up on the right side of her head and slightly groaned before a gentle knock sounded at her door, “Just a minute!” She called out as she rubbed her head trying to rid herself of the headache, but decidedly gave up as she stood and walked over to her desk calling out for the person to enter as she sat in her chair after throwing on a robe. No, she didn't go to bed completely bare to the world, in fact, she wore pajama bottoms and an over-sized shirt, but the robe being thrown on was for an added measure._

“ _Luna?”_ _The voice belonged to someone very familiar to her by now and as she turned her gaze to see Cullen walking in, she noted the look of worry on his face when he spotted her. “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly as she frowned._

“ _Just a headache,” She replied as she looked away to glance over a bunch of Maker forsaken letters. Letters from Nobles who she could honestly say she could greatly care less about, but while part of her wanted to burn the letters right then and there, she decided that now really wasn't the time to piss off Josephine. “What are you doing up this late?” She asked as Cullen removed a bracer and one of his gloves. He placed his wrist on her forehead and counted for a few breaths, before pulling away._

“ _Feels more like your starting to run a fever,” He commented as she frowned._

“ _It's just a headache,” She told him again, “I haven't been sick in at least… I want to say at least six years,” She squinted at the first letter she had to read. The writing was smaller than what she was used to and it hurt her eyes to look at it for too long, so she set it off to the side to attempt to read later. “I was up late last night after we returned, and was reading over some letters,” She told him as he shook his head, “How in the living hell can anyone read this?” She wondered more to herself than to him as he noted that she was attempting to read over another letter with small words. “It's no wonder I have a bloody fucking headache! Maker!” She grumbled as he turned back to her with a slight smirk. It seemed to him that the longer she stayed in Thedas, the more she picked up on their swearing and the less she used her world's swearing. He watched as she scratched at an itch on the back of her head as she mumbled something about kicking Josephine's ass and some other incoherent things (he was pretty sure he heard something about masks in her sentences as well but wasn't too sure). She did, however, stop to yawn and he frowned as he took a letter from her hands, ignoring her protests, and looked her over before pointing to her bed._

“ _Back to bed with you,” He smiled as she glared at him._

“ _Commander! I am perfectly fi-!”_

“ _Bed, Luna.” He would take no argument from her and watched as she scooted away from her desk and remained to watch as she took off the robe to throw it on the back of her chair before crawling back into her bed and curling up under the covers. He left her shortly after and returned to his office to look over reports and the like until the early afternoon where he stood over by his bookshelves looking for a particular book when he heard Luna enter. Looking in her direction he noted that she seemed almost nervous and so decided to speak, “Are you feeling better?” He asked as she frowned._

“ _A bit. Ran into Josephine on the way here, so I just finished railing into her about the letters,” Luna pinched the bridge of her nose at that and he felt_ almost _sorry for the Ambassador. “But I came here hoping we could talk. Alone.” She dropped her hand back to her side and he frowned._

“ _Alone?” He questioned before recovering quickly as his heart skipped a beat. “I mean of course,” He motioned towards another door and they walked out. He could feel his heart starting to race with his sudden nervousness, and stupidly said something about the weather which he mentally kicked himself for. Thankfully he was able to save himself, but when the question of him seeing her as anything more then just a friend came up, he knew he was truly ill-prepared for this conversation. “I could...I mean I do. Think of you, that is. And what I might say in this sort of situation,” He told her walking away as she kept pace with him._

“ _What's stopping you?” She asked almost afraid to hear the words of rejection._

“ _You are the Right Hand of the Inquisitor, we are at war, and I didn't think I could find anything like this...” He admitted as she watched him turn to her._

“ _Yet here I am,” She told him as he smiled._

“ _So you are,” He couldn't help but take a few steps closer to her. Steps that had her almost pinned up against the rampart behind her; her blue eyes showed no fear, but they did show her need for him and he found that it attracted him to her even more. “It seems too much to ask, but I want to,” He drew his face closer to hers but before he could steal her lips with his they were interrupted and they pulled away quickly._

_Luna could feel her embarrassment rising as Cullen went to chase off the poor scout with bad timing. “Cullen, if you need to-!” She didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as she was suddenly taken by surprise by him turning on a dime and claiming her lips with his. Her mind was sent reeling but by the time it recovered she was returning his kiss automatically and, damn, was she enjoying every second of it. When he pulled away to apologize she could only smile and joke a tiny bit with him but that ended with another kiss, this one a bit longer than the last but still, she revealed in the joyous feeling it brought._

“HELLO! Luna?” Lavellan snapped her fingers in Luna's face, snapping the woman out of the memory and smiled. “You were remembering that day again weren't you?”

“I can't help it...” Luna smiled sheepishly as she blushed slightly, “That was possibly the second most embarrassing day of my life...”

“Do I want to know the first?”

“No, you don't,” Luna smiled before sighing, “I still can't help but wonder… I know next to nothing about my father… There are still so many what-ifs bouncing around in my mind...”

“You'll be fine Kitty,” Lavellan smiled as Luna gave her a very unamused look. “Who knows? Maybe you two will get along better then you think!”

“I hope your right...” Luna frowned with her brows furrowing. “I have so many questions that I hope he can answer,” Luna sighed as another knock sounded at the entrance to her room, this time it was Cullen who came walking in.

“He's here,” He said as Luna felt another spike of anxiety rear up, “Inquisitor, why don't you go on ahead of us and greet him?” He asked as Lavellan nodded.

“I'll do that while you see if you can't get Luna to calm down some.”

“I will try,” He promised as Lavellan left to go greet Luna's father. Turning to her, Cullen was quick to embrace Luna, who was literally about to have a full on panic attack. “Breath, just breath,” He said as she buried her head in the fur around his shoulders. He could feel how nervous she was as it was rolling off of her but in his arms, it began to subside. “It will be alright,” He told her as she looked at him.

“We can't know that for sure, Cullen,” Luna told him before he claimed her lips with his.

“Have faith Luna,” He told her as she frowned, “Trust me, have a little bit of faith and all will turn out well in the end.”

“I hope so...” She said as he squeezed her gently. Soon enough they left her room and began heading towards the main hall where she heard Lavellan's bubbly voice as she spoke to someone. Upon entering two heads turned their way and Luna looked to an unfamiliar man whose eyes seemingly lit up upon seeing her.

“And here's the couple now,” Lavellan smiled at Luna who was squashing down her nerves. “Sylvar, meet Commander Cullen,” She introduced Cullen who nodded.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Cullen said respectfully as Sylvar nodded his head.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Commander,” The elf smiled before Lavellan turned to Luna.

“And this is who I wrote to you about,” Lavellan smiled as she gestured to Luna who stood there unable to tear her gaze away from the elven man.

“I need no introductions to recognize my own blood,” Sylvar felt joy at seeing Luna for the first time in each of their lives. “Lunaria, my little Moon-song,” He smiled at her and suddenly Luna felt a bit more at ease.

“Only my mother ever called me Moon-song.”

“Yes, I know. Inquisitor, if I may? May I have some time with Lunaria alone? I have many questions to answer.”

“Of course, Commander? I believe we have some reports to discuss?” Lavellan smiled warmly, her heart skipping a few beats at this loving reunion.

“Of course Inquisitor. I will see you later, Luna.” Cullen smiled as he kissed Luna's forehead before leaving. About two hours later would see Luna and her father hugging before he would leave with Luna having unshed tears of joy in her eyes at having finally met her father. She looked to the bracelet he had made for her upcoming birthday, and she felt a wild joy at knowing that she now had at least a parent who truly loved her for who she really was. Luna watched her father disappear along the mountain trail and soon felt Cullen's arms wrap around her and she leaned back onto his chest. “I'm guessing that everything went well?”

“Better actually,” She replied to his question as he chuckled a bit. They stayed there for a few moments before parting ways as he went to train with the troops while she made her way to the garden that was used for growing herbs, flowers, and the Chantry. The Sisters had been having some trouble with the flowers and since Luna was the only one they knew of with extensive knowledge of plants, they had come and asked her for aid. Luna had been more than happy to agree and was now often found in the garden when she wasn't with the horses, harts, and dracolisks in the stables. More often then not, she was in the stables helping with the foals, fawns and the young dracolisks, with at least one of each of the species younglings having fallen in love with her and if she was in the stable, they would be right there at her side. One particular fawn had taken a keen interest in Luna and would often be found escaping the stables to be with Luna, but that really couldn't be helped as the poor thing had imprinted on Luna after its mother had died. For several days the Stable Master and Lavellan had been worried that it might not make it if it didn't drink anything soon, but the moment Luna had taken over it's care, the fawn recovered swiftly and grew stronger, and was now very attached to Luna. It had been so weak when Luna had taken over its care that for three days and nights straight she had been found sleeping in the stall with the little one when night fell, but now it was able to move and play with the other fawns, foals and the young Dracolisks with such ease and grace that Luna was able to leave it alone for several hours while it played. Luna heard the young Hart and looked over to see it having escaped the stables once more, she smiled as it caught up to her and reached out to stroke the soft hair on its head and neck. “You are bad little one,” Luna smiled as it snorted. “You can come with me this once little boy, but you better behave,” She told it as the young hart rubbed his head against Luna's stomach in the sign of affection. “Come on, we have to go help the Chantry Sisters with the flowers today.” She told him as they made their way to the garden, she did take note that he was starting to get bigger and remembered what the Stable Master had told her about his particular breed of Hart. _He's a Greater Frostback Elk, they grow larger then their other counterparts and are more sure-footed in the mountain ranges then horses and Dracolisks but are just as loyal if not more so. He will also be fully grown here in about two or three more months and will be needing to be broken in, but I don't think that will be an issue for me._ She thought as she and the Hart walked into the garden. _I still need to name him..._ She looked to the fawn and smiled as he began to sniff at the elfroot growing around the gazebo, “Come on Spirit,” She called out to him as he responded to the name and caught up to her again, “You like that name huh?” She asked as he rubbed against her arm. “Spirit it is then,” She rubbed his head and they began to walk towards a Chantry Sister who looked like she was worrying the most. “Sister? What is the matter?” Luna asked as the woman looked to her.

“Oh forgive me, Right Hand,” The Sister jumped upon hearing Luna's voice. “We seem to be having more of an issue with the flowers then we thought...” The woman frowned as Luna followed her to the flower beds where Luna was able to look over the flowers. Luna studied the plants closely but it was the silence that worried her.

“I think I know what the issue is,” Luna stood up, “Listen,” She told the woman who listened.

“I don't hear anything, Ma'am.”

“Exactly, there are no bees. Bees are a vital part of the life cycle of flowers, birds, and butterflies, can only do so much but bees are the most helpful for pollination,” Luna informed her as she began to think on the situation. “I know someone who can for sure get us some bees,” Luna nodded to herself, “Until then keep an eye on the flowers. If it gets worse come get me immediately and I will help as best as I can.”

“Of course Ma'am,” the Sister nodded and bowed her head as Luna and Spirit left that area and headed for the Tavern, where she knew the person who could help with their bee situation was most likely haunting.

Upon entering she went straight upstairs, while Spirit remained outside nibbling on some grass. As Luna made her way to the person's bedroom, she heard endless giggling and knocked lightly on the door as she spotted the two people she enjoyed having fun with the most. “Hope I'm not interrupting anything?” Luna smiled as the two women inside turned to look at her.

“No, nothing at all!” Lavellan smiled at her as the other woman grinned upon seeing Luna.

“Ya, we were just wondering about you,” The other woman told Luna who couldn't help but smile in return.

“Oh? Do I want to know why for Sera?” Luna asked as Sera giggled up a storm.

“Probably not!” Lavellan giggled as Luna shook her head.

“You two I swear,” Luna couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. “Anyway, Sera? Can I ask a small favor from you?”

“Sure. General up-tight irritating you?” Luna couldn’t help but bust up laughing at that.

“No, not yet, but I promise you'll be the first to know if he does start irritating me,” Luna promised as Sera continued to giggle. “No, I was hoping you could help out with getting some live bees for the garden?”

“I can do that,” Sera nodded, knowing that there was also another meaning behind that. “How many are needed?”

“Two hives should be enough,” Luna told her as Sera nodded at that. After that Luna decided to spend some time with both women who were happy to have Luna tag along in their mischief. Well, until they were caught by Cassandra, who ended up being at the wrong end of their latest prank and had a full bucket of water dumped on her head, and like the leaves in the wind, the three fled. “Scatter!” Luna called out as they all quickly split up and went three separate directions with Luna and Spirit fleeing towards the stables. “Hi, Cullen! Bye, Cullen!” Luna called out as she zipped past the Commander who was watching her with curiosity as she was laughing while running, well the keyword being _was_ until he saw Cassandra bolt past him chasing after Luna. Shaking his head Cullen continued with training the soldiers and slightly wondered what Luna had done to piss of the Seeker this time. When he would next see her it was only a few moments later and both Luna and Cassandra were laughing, heartily. Cullen let the two women be, but he did note that Cassandra came walking up to him with a smile on her face.

“You did well by choosing Luna,” She informed him as he looked towards her confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked as she nodded towards Luna who was now sitting under the shade of a tree with the young Hart resting his head on her lap as she ran a hand along his head and neck. Cullen felt that memory imprint itself upon his mind and couldn't help the gentle smile that crossed his lips as he watched the Hart lift its head up for Luna to kiss his soft muzzle.

“She is a gentle soul and very kind-hearted,” Cassandra told him, “But she needs you as much as you are coming to need her,” Cassandra watched Luna as she leaned back onto the trunk of the tree as Spirit fell into a deep sleep. “I have watched her closely since the day she arrived and can say I have never seen a gentler soul then what I have witnessed her having.” Cassandra smiled gently towards Luna as the young fawn sneezed startling both. Cullen still did not understand what Cassandra was getting at until the woman groaned. “Tell her, so she knows,” With that, the woman walked away as Cullen finally understood what she wanted him to do and he frowned as he looked to the report on the board he held in his hand. With a sigh, he signed off on the report, handed it to the scout, and turned to go speak with Luna or more like he went to go ask her to come to his office when she had the time and wasn't trapped under the head of the fawn.

“Luna?” He asked gently as Luna opened her eyes.

“Cullen,” She smiled as he felt himself return it. In the light of the outdoors, her normally dark eyes were sky blue with the barest hint of there being the darker color and he now noticed that she had a trace of gold flecks in her eyes. It was a trait he found odd but liked very much and he found himself wondering if any children they would have together would have that same trait. Snapping himself back into reality, he stopped once he was close enough to her and leaned down as he looked to the fawn.

“He's really taken to you hasn't he?” He asked as she nodded.

“It can't be helped. He's imprinted onto me,” She smiled as Cullen reached out and began to pet the fawn. “If his mother was still alive it would probably be a different story, but we can't help what happened,” She frowned as she watched Cullen continue to pet the little one. “I'm just glad I managed to save him before death could claim him as well,” She watched as the fawn woke to nuzzle Cullen's arm. “I think he likes you, Commander,” She teased as Cullen chuckled.

“It would appear so,” He looked towards Luna who was smiling at the fawn. The tender and loving gaze she gave to the creature made his heart melt as he came to realize that Cassandra was right, Luna was a very gentle soul outside of combat and it pained him know what he had to do. “Luna? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping by my office later,” He began as she looked up at him.

“Is something wrong?” She asked worriedly as he sighed.

“There is something I need to tell you, but I would feel better if I could discuss it with you privately,” He said as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“Alright, it may have to wait until Spirit goes back into his stall for the night,” She replied as he looked at her with his brows coming together.

“Spirit?” He asked as she smiled.

“Where I come from Spirit doesn't just mean a single spirit that can be found in places like the Fade. Spirit can also be a name of a creature that is spirited, or even as loyal as can be,” Luna told him as Spirit returned his head to her lap. “I accidentally called him Spirit when he and I went to the garden and well, he responded to it so it just stuck.”

“Something tells me he will grow into that name,” Cullen smiled at the thought of a full grown version of Spirit with Luna riding astride the saddle that was being specially made for her to use for him. Cullen knew that this Fawn would be bigger than most of his brethren and couldn't help but smile at knowing that Spirit would be extremely loyal to Luna as time went on. “Well, when you can get away I will be waiting in my office,” He continued to smile as he petted the fawn once more with Luna nodding. Cullen stood up and soon left Luna and Spirit, but did look back once to see that she was speaking with the fawn as her hand ran along his neck and back. Cullen felt his gaze become tender and let a small lover's sigh escape.


	7. Six

Luna walked into Cullen's office a few hours later and heard him mumbling something about not being able to find a specific book and she had to fight off a giggle, she walked up to him, as quietly as possible and once she was close enough she spoke, frightening him into almost jumping out of his skin. “Looking for something, Commander?”

“Maker's Breath!” He quickly turned to see Luna fighting off her laughter and frowned as she lost the fight. “That was not fair Luna,” he told her as she managed to calm down enough to speak.

“No, but consider that payback for that day you frightened me after I spoke with Mother Giselle.” She giggled before squeaking as he reached out and pulled her close.

He smirked and was quick to silence her with a kiss. “I will have to keep a better eye on you, you wicked minx,” He told her as she chuckled.

“I can't be a minx if my lover is a lion,” She informed him as she touched the fur around his shoulders.

“True,” He captured her lips again before releasing her, “Wait, did you call me a lion?” He asked slightly confused, but as she smiled her gaze was kept on the fur around his shoulders.

“Is that an open invitation to comment on this and your eyes?” She asked him as she ran her fingers through the mane around his shoulders once more. “But the answer is yes, I did call you a lion,” she told him as he watched her lovingly. Her sapphire eyes looked up into his amber ones and his heart stopped for several moments. “Is there an issue with that, my lion?” She asked almost as if she was out of breath.

“No. No issue at all,” He smiled at the thought of her calling him a lion. _Not just a lion, but HER lion. If she wants me to be her lion, then by the Maker I will be her lion._ He thought as she moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Now you said that you wanted to tell me something earlier?” She reminded him as he sighed.

“Yes I did,” he sighed quietly with a frown. “I know I have told you that I am a Templar, or rather that I was,” He started as he returned to looking for the book, but his gaze landed on the box that rested on one of the shelves. He dreaded telling her what he had to but knew it would eventually come up. “But I didn't tell you everything,” He informed her as he turned halfway to look at her. She was still sitting on his desk, and he rather liked the idea of her being right there. She watched him as she nodded for him to continue and soon he filled her in on what Templars where and what they did. “We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here,” He looked away as she continued watching him. “But I...No longer take it.” He admitted as a sudden change in the air had him looking over to see her having frozen up with worry in her eyes.

“Cullen… If this can kill you...” She started with worry sounding clear in her voice as he sighed.

“It hasn't yet, thankfully,” He told her softly as he approached her. He could see her fear and worry, but he gently touched her cheek and she closed her eyes as she leaned her head into the palm of his hand. “I'm sorry that I am only telling you this now.”

“Don't be. I would rather you tell me now then when it could be too late,” She opened her eyes to look into his amber ones. “I respect your decision,” She told him as he felt his heart leap a bit. She remained a while longer and they spoke of other things, but eventually she left him and went to her room where she was quick to change out of her daytime clothing and into her pajamas, but before she went to bed she sat looking into the fireplace of her room and felt a shiver run along her spine. The way he had looked at her before she left spoke volumes of how much he wanted her, but she knew that he was a gentleman and would wait for her to tell him when the time for that was right. When she finally crawled into bed, she fell asleep rather quickly (which was a first for her) but it was a dream, or rather her nightmare, that prevented her from getting enough rest as she slumbered.

_Luna was once more as a wolf and following after the golden coated Halla. This time there was no one else but Luna and the Halla as they ran along the field, which soon turned into a snowy landscape that had Luna looking around as she ran but when the Halla called out Luna skidded to a stop as she saw a dragon with red lyrium poking out of it in places, holding down the beautiful creature she had been following. The Dragon turned its glowing crimson gaze towards Luna and growled low, trying to threaten her into backing down. Luna felt her hackles raise in response and bared her fangs with a snarl escaping her but then another wolf-like creature came flying at her, the red lyrium on this wolf formed a protective armor and Luna barely had time to leap out of his way as his fangs closed on thin air. A loud snap was heard and Luna looked to see the Golden Halla's neck being snapped in half but the dragon and she watched in horror. It was at that moment a thought struck her. Luna felt snow and dirt kick up and suddenly she was no longer an ebony she-wolf but a silver-furred lioness with striking blue eyes; she lunged for the wolf who yelped at her sudden onslaught as her claws and fangs tore into him. The wolf recovered quickly and turned to attack her again. The fight between Luna and this rabid wolf continued for several moments until he managed to pin her under him, then his jaws spread wide and his fangs came down upon her._

Luna bolted upright before the red Lyrium wolf's fangs could close around her throat, and looked around, she looked to her right hand which held the small knife she kept on a nightstand. Once her heart had stopped pounding she let out a sigh, replaced the knife into its respected sheath, threw off her covers, stood and walked over to her armor rack after changing into some clothing that she normally wore under her armor and placed on her armor. She went over to her desk and lit a single candle as she looked out of her window to see that it was still dark out. _That nightmare has been haunting me for two weeks straight now,_ Luna sighed as she thought on the nightmare she'd been having. _It's affecting me so badly that I can't sleep at night, and I know it will only be a matter of time before Cullen notices how tired I really am. If he doesn't Lavellan surely will…_ Luna frowned as she yawned, but as just as she sat down a knock at her door had her looking over towards it and she wondered who could be coming to her at this hour. “Enter,” She called out as she saw someone she wasn't expecting to enter. “Solas?” She asked as the elven man nodded.

“The Inquisitor sent me. She and I were talking when she noticed that you suddenly had a light in one of your windows,” He explained as Luna sighed. “Is everything alright Da'len?” He asked as she looked away.

“I wish I could say it was,” Luna told him as she stood to move to another window. “I keep having the same reoccurring nightmare...” She then proceeded to tell him about the nightmare and he listened. “...And the same thing continues to happen, the dragon snaps the neck of the golden Halla, A wolf with that red lyrium stuff attacks me, I somehow become a lioness and attack it but I always end up under the wolf with his fangs plunging towards my throat,” She closed her eyes as Solas watched her.

“Have you tried stopping the dragon from harming the Halla?” He asked as Luna looked at him.

“Every time I try, the wolf attacks me before I even have the chance to stop it,” Luna frowned as he thought over the situation.

“When you next have this nightmare, trying lunging towards the dragon and ignore the wolf. Who knows you may end up seeing that lion who used to appear,” he suggested as Luna sighed.

“I will try,” Luna agreed as he left her alone. She decided that maybe laying down would help, but soon found herself back asleep with the nightmare hot on her heels.

_Luna was yet again as a wolf and following after the golden coated Halla. Luna and the Halla ran along the field, which turned back into a snowy landscape and like always Luna looked around as she ran but this time when the Halla called out Luna skidded to a stop as she saw the dragon with red lyrium poking out of it in places, holding down the beautiful creature she had been following she watched as it turned its glowing crimson gaze towards Luna and growled low, trying to threaten her into backing down. Luna felt her hackles raise in response and bared her fangs with a snarl escaping her but just as the red lyrium wolf prepared to lunge at her she bolted past it and quickly became the lioness as the lion she had seen several times before lept over her and plowed into the wolf. Luna continued towards the Dragon and eventually lunged for it as her claws raked against the arm of the beast causing it to rear back with a roar as the Halla was allowed escape. She clawed the dragon again and again but was soon joined by the lion as his roar sounded alongside her continued growls. From the corner of her eye, she recognized the mane color of this particular lion and something in her screamed that this lion was someone she knew very well. By the time they fended off the dragon who was forced to retreat, Luna looked over to meet the amber eyes of the man she loved dearly. “Cullen?” She asked feeling her heart stop as he nodded. He walked over to her and embraced her, then they looked over to the Halla who stood there watching them before it snorted and took off, leaving her and Cullen alone._

When Luna awoke, she yawned and looked to see that the sun was slowly starting to rise over the horizon and she groaned. Today she would be heading into the Fallow Mire, a place that was nothing but a bog that was always rainy. Luna felt comfortable in the wild and places that were considered wild due to her inherent nature as a known loner at times (but she inwardly knew that that status was starting to change), but since she was going in first and alone, she found that she wasn't so comfortable with the thought of a bog where corpses where known to rise from their graves. She stood up and stretched her limbs as she realized that she was no longer as tired as she normally was and smiled as she realized that Solas's advice had come in handy; soon enough, Luna was dressed in her armor found her daggers and sheathed them in their proper sheaths on her belt. Once she felt the familiar weight of the weapons, she smiled and left her room to head to the stables. Once there she was met by Lavellan and the Advisors, and Lavellan crossed her arms with a frown. “I don't like this,” She frowned as Luna approached, “These Avvar don't sound like people we can reason with,” Lavellan frowned as Luna finished her approach.

“They probably can be, but the ones we are dealing with obviously can't,” Luna replied.

“I don't like the idea of you going in first and alone,” Cullen said as Luna looked to him.

“I know. But look at it this way I will be able to mark out a safe passage for Lavellan and the others as well as get close enough to where the soldiers are being held to keep an eye on them,” Luna told them as her stallion was brought out. “Once Lavellan reaches the area where they are being kept I will keep a watch out for the agreed signal should I be needed in the fight.”

“Let's just hope this plan works.” Lavellan frowned as Luna looked to her before she hopped up into the saddle.

“Lave, remember my world is just as dangerous as this one if not more so.” Luna turned her horse to face the gates. “If this doesn't work nothing will,” Luna said as Cullen walked forward.

“Be safe,” He said as she leaned forward to kiss him. She could feel his worry for her rolling off of him in waves and gently ran her hand along his cheek before she pulled away.

“I will try,” She replied before sitting up straight in the saddle and with a click of her tongue, she guided her horse out of Skyhold and onto the path that led towards the Fallow Mire. She nudged her horse into a canter and soon a gallop. She paced the beast from gallop to walk, from walk to canter, and sometimes dropped it down to a trot, until she reached the Inquisition base camp in the Fallow Mire. Luna dismounted as she was greeted by a soldier and her horse was taken to a dry area, she spoke with scout Harding for a few moments, replenished her supplies and then left the camp to begin her quest of marking a trail for Lavellan to follow. As she went around, Luna accidentally disturbed the water and soon was fighting off undead as if they were a plague, and only continued on her way once all were gone; she checked her side where one of the bastards had gotten in a lucky blow and made a quick note for Lavellan to read about the water. She sent it back to Skyhold with the raven Leliana had allowed her to use and continued on until finally, she was close to the keep. She climbed the rocks to make a small camp for herself; as she set up her camp, she used the natural rock formation to help shield a tent from the constant downpour and only lit a fire on the side where she knew it's light of the fire would not be able to be seen and soon tended to her injury. Grabbing a knife she knew was clean, she heated the blade up and pressed it to the wound, cauterizing the flesh and preventing it from bleeding any more. “Oh, Cullen is going to love this when I return,” Luna frowned as she proceeded on making something for her to eat. After that was done, she doused the flames, ate in silence, then slept lightly, waking every thirty minutes or so. This pattern repeated for the next few days with her checking over the keep until one day as she slept she heard a familiar voice. Opening her eyes she listened to the voice and smiled as she recognized Bull's voice.

“I don't see any signs to show that she is here. Maybe those Avvar captured her?”

“Luna wouldn't let herself be captured. We all know that,” Lavellan said looking around as Luna moved close to the edge. She gave a sharp whistle and everyone looked up to see their favorite woman looking down towards them and just to add a touch of smartassiness, Luna waved. She was swift to climb down to them and approached as Lavellan noted Luna's side. “Luna! What did you do?!” Lavellan asked as Luna looked down where Lavellan's gaze fell.

“I forgot about that,” She admitted, “More importantly the keep is just over that way. None of the soldiers have been harmed since I've been watching from my vantage point. Just let me know when and if you need me. I'll be heading back up there to keep an eye on things,” Luna said as Lavellan nodded.

“Darling,” A voice spoke up as Luna looked to see that the Grand Enchanter, a woman by the name of Vivienne, was frowning at her. “You should have that looked at or at least allow me to heal it,” She walked close to Luna who nodded and let the woman work her magic on the wound. “I will say that it was smart of you to cauterize it before it grew worse dear, but next time bring a healing potion with you.”

“I will remember that for next time, Ma'am,” Luna nodded as Vivienne smiled. Luna then turned to the man who everyone called Blackwall and spoke quickly to him, “Before I go back up, I believe I spotted some items from the Grey Wardens in the keep as well. Figured I would let you know Ser Blackwall,” Luna informed the man as he nodded.

“Thank you, I will keep an eye out for them,” He told her as she retreated back up the rocks to her little camp.

“How does she do that?” Bull's voice echoed after her as Lavellan giggled.

“She's half-elf, Bull,” Lavellan told him with a smile, “We are quick little climbers.”

“Mn, Don't I know it.” Bull teased her as Lavellan went beet red.

“ _ **TMI!**_ ” Luna hollered back as the group laughed. Eventually, the group went into the keep but once the fight with the Avvar started Lavellan send up a fireball signaling Luna to join the fighting, and was amazed at how swiftly the woman responded. When everything was done Luna lead them to where the Soldiers were being held. Soon everyone returned to the base camp safely, but Luna figured it best if she went straight back to Skyhold. “I know a lot of people will be worried, Lave, and I for one need a healthy dose of sleep after this endeavor.”

“Agreed, you look like you could use it.” Lavellan nodded as Luna mounted up and rode back to Skyhold, not being fully aware that she was, for all terms and purposes, about to be on death's very doorstep.


	8. Seven

Luna felt as if she was on fire, scratch that she felt as if the fires of hell itself were burning her alive. Shortly after returning to Skyhold to a very worried Cullen awaiting her at the stables, she made the report to the Advisors, had brushed off the observation that she was not looking well by telling them that it was probably the lack of sleep, and had come up to her room all while feeling herself grow weaker and dizzier by the moment. Whether by luck or chance, she had been found leaning against the wall by Cullen who hadn't believed her when she had brushed them off and was now lying in her bed with an extremely high fever that was refusing to break. She was unable to sleep properly as her very bones ached, but nor could she stay awake long enough to eat or drink anything, she was barely able to tell who was at her bedside. Sometimes she could feel magic flowing into her but still, her fever refused to break. Soon the days and nights melded together, and she felt herself being torn between to emotions. One wanted her to just give into death and take the steps into a new journey, but the other reminded her that she had yet to fully live her life. What she could hear of the outside world was someone telling whoever was at her bedside that it was possible that she wouldn't make it through this illness and the person next to her was saying that he, if it was a he, refused to give up on her. Luna listened to the conversation as best as she could, but it was hard to hear through her delirium, but as she forced herself to focus on the voices they became clearer though not by much. _“Cullen, you need to face it. Whatever illness has befallen Lunaria is killing her. I know my daughter better than you ever will,”_ The voice sounded like Luna's mother.

“ _What do you know of her Reina?! She told me of what you did, how you kept her own father a secret from her, how you treated her while she was growing up. That doesn't exactly scream out motherly affection to me,”_ Cullen's voice was stronger than her mother's voice and Luna felt her delirium giving way just a shade more so she could listen in a touch better. He was angry with Reina, that much Luna could tell.

“ _I know everything about my own child, Templar!”_ Reina snarled. _“Now get out of my way and let me see to my baby!”_ Reina was arguing with Cullen but then Luna's father's voice rang out.

“ _Reina, you've done more harm than good to Lunaria.”_ Sylvar snapped as Reina huffed at him.

“ _Oh like you would understand! You left us when I was only a month along with her. What gives you any right to tell me if I can see my daughter or not!”_ Reina demanded of the Elven man who frowned heavily.

“ _I left because of you. I told you to bring her back to Thedas, to bring her home or at least let me bring her back after she was born so she could be happier. But you didn't want to hear it,”_ Sylvar snapped at Reina, _“The day I found out that Lunaria, that_ **My** _Moon-song, was finally home in the world where she belongs, I was ecstatic. I have already seen how much happier, how much more freedom she has by being in Thedas then she ever could in that world you forced her to live in.”_

“ _She was happy in that world.”_

“ _No Reina Amell, she was not. She was pent up, caged. No Dalish Da'len, half or not, should ever be bound to a world where all it has become is a nightmarish prison.”_ Sylvar told her. _“Go back to that world and leave Lunaria alone, Maleficarum.”_

“ _That term is normally used for Blood Mages,”_ Cullen stated as the tension in the room grew, Luna could tell that he was looking back and forth from her mother to her father in confusion.

Sylvar frowned, _“How do you think she left this world in the first place? How do you think she returned? It certainly wasn't the same way Luna came here. Reina, Commander Cullen,_ **IS** _a blood mage.”_

Reina growled,  _“What are you going to do about it?”_   Reina asked with a sneer. Luna could feel her mother's magic gathering and forced herself awake. The fever was still there, not yet broken though it was starting to let up, but Luna moved slowly enough to grab her knife from under her pillow, unsheathed it quietly and just as Reina prepared a spell the elder woman growled low. “I will take _**MY**_ child home and she will not return to this wretched world.”

Luna managed to sit up and throw the blade directly into her mother's arm before she could cast a spell and Reina screeched like a banshee. Luna was able to stand but felt a shift in the air as Cullen come to her side immediately. “You are not taking me anywhere, _mother,_ ” Luna managed to hiss through the burning fire she felt eating away at her very soul now. “And don't think to use a single spell. There's a nullification rune on that blade that even if you remove it, it will continue to work on you. Cullen, call for the Templars.” Luna said as he nodded and called out for several Templars, who were swift to come and take Reina away after one took out the blade and set it down. Luna was able to watch them long enough to know that they took her mother away, but soon found herself collapsing as Cullen barely managed to catch her in time.

“Luna!” Cullen called out as he held her close, but she was passed out and Cullen was swift to put her back into her bed as Sylvar came walking over. Cullen checked Luna's forehead and held back a strangled cry. Luna still had the fever and it was rising once again. “Luna...” He felt tears well up in his eyes as he sat on her bed, “Please Luna, don't leave me...” He begged as he pulled her into his embrace. _“I need you,”_ He whispered as Sylvar looked to Cullen with worry at first then with an understanding and fatherly smile.

“Cullen,” Sylvar watched as the Commander looked up at him with tears in his amber colored eyes. “When she makes it through this, tell her that I approve of you.”

“You...approve of...me?” He questioned as Sylvar nodded.

“I may be her father, but even I know what true love looks like when I see it,” Sylvar smiled again. “When I met her, I answered several of her questions and anytime mention of you came up, she would speak with such admiration that I knew almost instantly that you were the one for her. Seeing you with her now, I know that you both need each other,” Sylvar looked to Luna, “Take care of her Commander. I doubt I'll be back anytime soon, but I do plan on being there should you both decide that marriage is the way to go.” With that Sylvar left with one more smile and eventually, Cullen looked towards Luna. The seed of the thought of marrying her one day was now planted in his head, but would not grow for a while yet.

For the next three days, Cullen would find himself at her bedside when he wasn't training the troops or in the war room with Lavellan and the other two. Today, however, he just happened to be in the war room arguing with Leliana, for the umpteenth time, when a scout came in. “Pardon my interruption, your worship!” The man was panting heavily and everyone turned to him as Lavellan looked at him.

“What's the matter?” Lavellan asked as the man finally caught his breath.

“It's Lady Lunaria. I was told to come to find you immediately. The fever has finally broken,” The scout told them as Lavellan felt her heart stop.

“Thank you. Go take a break,” She said as the scout saluted and left the room as she turned to her advisors, “This will have to continue another day. Cullen, let's go see Luna,” She said as he nodded. As he followed her he could tell it was taking every ounce of her willpower to not bolt right up to Luna's room, but before they knew it they were in her room and saw that Luna was just beginning to wake. Cullen was over by her immediately and was sitting on her bed as she opened her eyes.

“Cullen?” She asked weakly as he felt tears well up once more.

“I'm here Luna,” he told her as he ran a hand along her cheek. _“Maker, it's good to hear your voice again,”_ He whispered to her as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek into the palm of his hand as one of her own rose to rest on the back of the hand that was holding her cheek so carefully. Lavellan stood near the door with a smile on her face, then silently she slipped away to give the couple some time to themselves. She knew that Luna and Cullen needed the time as he had done everything to keep the thought of them possibly losing her from his mind, but to see that Luna had survived sent a thrill of cheer through Lavellan and now she went to inform the others, all of whom were happy to hear that Luna was alright and on the mend.

****

Luna sat in the armchair near her fireplace, well more like her legs were flung over the right arm of the chair and her back rested against the left arm while she was hunkered down with a book that Varric had gotten for her. It was a copy of The Tale of the Champion, and it was a surprisingly rather expensive copy. Luna had, of course, tried to convince Varric that she couldn't take such a book without giving him something in return and he, being how he was, had made her an offer. Rumors had gone around with the Lavellan and the companions that Luna was often known for doing some poems and he wanted to see them and of course with a smile, Luna had led him to her room and had shown him a huge pile of written poems that would take him weeks, if not _months_ , to get through. When Cullen had heard about the trade Luna and Varric had done, he had come to find her and had told her that there were things in that book that he had said that he wasn't proud of. Luna had only smiled, touched his cheek with her hand and told him that she was sure that there was a reason he had been like he had been, and now she thought on the words she had told him. _“_ _I'm sure there was a reason that you were how you were in Kirkwall. But you're different now, you've grown and learned, and I like who you are now.”_ Luna smiled as the words echoed in her mind _,_ she put a book marker between the two pages she had been attempting to read and closed the book; the thought of Cullen had completely distracted her and she couldn't help the smile that was now plastered to her face as she looked towards the fire and suddenly she was humming to herself. This song was always familiar to her and catchy as hell. She smiled as she sang the song to herself, but remained where she was; eventually, she silenced herself as she yawned and started to doze off. Every few moments she would jerk awake with the odd sensation of feeling like she was falling, but then it would be right back to nodding off until finally she was past the point of no return and drifted off into dreamland. She had no dreams, and certainly no nightmares, and was rather enjoying the darkness of no dreams or nightmares; well key wording being "was" until someone reached out to her and woke her from her dreaming state. Opening her eyes or rather her dream self's eyes to see Solas standing before her. “Solas?” She asked as he frowned.

“I am sorry to disturb your dreamless rest, but someone is in need of you.”

“Okay but first, where am I?” She asked as he smiled for a minute.

“In the Fade,” He replied as she gave him a very confused look. “Apparently when you were gravely injured, you traveled through the Fade and came to Thedas. As you did a piece of the Fade stuck itself onto you but it is not a physical connection, only spiritual.” He informed her as she began to follow him. She did not realize that as she walked with the elven apostate the scenery changed but when he stopped so too did she, but she stopped as her gaze landed on a familiar creature walking around sniffing the ground.

“Rosilynn!” Luna couldn't believe her eyes.

“She is in Haven, looking for you,” Solas explained as he looked to her. “Hurry, go to her and bring her back to Skyhold where she can be attended too.” With those words, he waved a hand and Luna sat bolt upright.

“ _Rosilynn!_ ” Was the only word Luna spoke as she threw the book she had resting on her lap onto her bed. She dressed in her normal outfit, threw on her armor, grabbed her daggers, and after flinging her door open, she bolted towards the stables where she was swift to get her horse ready for the ride to Haven. When the stable master and Blackwall asked her what was wrong all she was willing to tell them was that she had to go back to Haven. Soon she was in the saddle and her horse took off out of Skyhold like a bat outta hell. It took her a while to get there, but when she was finally in Haven, she reined in her horse and called out for her beloved dog. “ROSILYNN!” she called out as she listened for any trace of her dog. A whine caught her attention, and she was off her horse and continued to call out to her dog as the beast whined for Luna. When Luna finally saw her dog, she raced over to her baby and feel to her knees as the dog came limping up with tail wagging. “Oh, my baby girl!” She said as she carefully embraced the dog, who couldn't help the whines she gave out as she felt her mistress's arms around her again. Luna pulled away to look her dog over and saw that her left paw was slightly swollen, “I'm taking you back with me to Skyhold,” She said as she stood and lifted her beautiful companion into her arms, walking towards her horse, the great beast saw them coming and lay down so Luna could get on his back easier with her dog in her arms. Once he felt her sitting securely in the saddle he stood up slowly and with a click of her tongue, Luna guided the horse back towards Skyhold and spoke to her dog once more. “Rosy, I need you to sit still, baby girl. I need to kick Strider into a gallop,” She told the dog who cuddled closer to her. Once the dog was closer to Luna, Luna whistled and kicked the stallion into a full blow gallop. As they galloped over the frosty ground, Strider's hooves thundered along the ground; he knew that Luna needed to get the dog in her arms back to Skyhold immediately and without delay. As they finally turned the bend to Skyhold, Luna heard shouting as Strider thundered into Skyhold stopping only when she pulled on the reins. He came to a sliding stop as Lavellan, the advisors and the others came to see what the commotion was about; Luna handed her dog down to a soldier as Solas called out for the dog to be brought to his area immediately to be checked over upon seeing Rosilynn's left paw. Luna, herself, jumped out of the saddle and was quick to attend to Strider.

As she attended to her stallion, she heard someone come up and paused what she was doing to see Cullen walking up. She studied him for a moment and could tell that he was torn between three emotions, and as much as she wanted to calm him down she figured it best to let him lecture her. But instead of giving her a lecture he walked up to her and signaled for Strider to be lead away as he finished his approach, “Who was that you brought back?” He asked as she sighed. As he looked her over he noted that she seemed tired, more so than normal, and wondered how much sleep she had actually been getting since her fever broke several days ago.

“That was my dog Rosilynn,” Luna sighed as Strider was lead away. She closed her eyes, “I didn't think I would ever see her again...” Luna spoke now more to herself then to Cullen, “I thought that man had killed her… But she's alive...” Luna couldn't believe what she had seen and what she knew. The disbelief she was feeling had Cullen touching her face, to attempt at bringing her back to reality.

“And she's with you again,” he told her gently as she turned her gaze towards him.

“Yes, she is,” Luna close her eyes as he gently ran his hand along her cheek. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but the next thing she knew, Cullen had pulled her close and was kissing her passionately, and she returned it as her arms wrapped around his neck. Before it could go any further, Cullen pulled away (much to her disappointment) and rested his forehead on hers with his amber eyes closing as he did.

“Luna...” He managed almost breathlessly as she closed her sapphire colored eyes. A fire had started in her body but she wouldn't do anything about it. Cullen was the first to open his eyes and pulled away as she opened her eyes to reveal the fact that they had darkened. “I'll see you later,” He promised her before carefully planting another kiss on her lips before he walked away leaving her to watch him. Unfortunately, when he would next see her, it would be after she had seen Solas about her dog and he would walk in on her holding Rosilynn's collar in a white-knuckled death grip, while tears streamed down her face as she fought to hold in her sobbing. Cullen didn't need to ask to know the reason why Luna held Rosilynn's collar so tightly, but instead quietly walked towards her to rest a hand on her shoulder, which in turn had her turning her puffy and red-eyed gaze to him as he knelt down and pulled her into a comforting hug. She had found literally one of _the_ _**most**_ precious creatures to her, only to have Rosilynn taken away again as death claimed her beloved pup once more. Cullen would stay with Luna for most of the night until she fell asleep from the overwhelming tiredness from shedding her tears, but even then he could not bring himself to leave her alone until he wrote a note to her and left it on the bedside stand. As his amber gaze fell upon her, he reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face and felt his heart sinking slowly until an idea struck him. _The Inquisitor will kill me, but it's for Luna._ He stood and walked out of the room and made sure to close the door softly behind him and began to head to his office to do something that he was sure Lavellan would likely kill him for.

A week would pass before Cullen would see Luna again, but even then it was only briefly in the war room as Lavellan and Luna planned out a trip to the Western Approach, where word had reached them of another dragon attack. Luna nodded to something that Lavellan said and Cullen watched as his beloved left; he wasn't trying to avoid her, but he knew himself well enough that being around her he was very likely to blurt out about the surprise he had waiting for her in his office. Lavellan glanced at him as they finished their important meeting and motioned for him to leave as Leliana and Josephine smiled as the two women quickly went to get somethings that had been hidden. Since Luna would not be in Skyhold for her birthday (which was literally a week away), they had “helped” Cullen plan a surprise party and along with each of the companions, the inner circle had got her gifts, though everyone kept it under wraps surprisingly well. Cullen nodded before leaving the room to catch up with Luna, who was in the stables by now to check over the Hart who was getting bigger by the month. As he entered he saw her over by Spirit, who snorted upon seeing him. As Luna began to turn her head, Cullen was swift to cover her eyes and she frowned but heard his chuckle and instantly knew that something was up. “Cullen, what is going on?” She questioned as he smiled.

“You'll see in a moment,” he smiled as he uncovered her eyes, only to blindfold her quickly.

“Cullen!” She all but yelped out as he smiled wickedly. “ ** _What_** is going on?” She asked of him as he smirked.

“I have a surprise for you waiting in my office,” he began to lead her from the stables despite the protesting she was doing.

“Cullen, you know I don't like surprises,” She reminded him as he squeezed her hand gently.

“You'll love this one, I promise.” He led her up the stairs and over to his office, carefully guiding her as they walked. As he swiftly opened the door, he led her in and the soldier who stood near his desk nodded as he left the room through that same door and closed it behind him to give them some private time. “Okay, wait right here,” Cullen smiled as she felt him release her hand, then heard him disappear up the ladder to his room, then just as quickly he came back down and took one of her hands in his and placed something into the palm of her hand. “I'm going to remove the blindfold now.” He told her quietly as she frowned, he moved behind her and swiftly undid the knot that kept the blindfold on her face. As he pulled the cloth away he watched her look to her hand and heard her breath catch as she saw the necklace that she had seen in the shop that one day so long ago sitting in her hand. She looked from it to him and he smiled at the look of pure joy he saw dancing in her eyes. “I figured that since you won't be here on your birthday I would give it to you now,” He smiled as he took it from her and clasped it around her neck.

“Cullen,” She smiled as she turned around and embraced him, which he was quick to return. “You really didn't have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” He pulled away for a moment before raising a hand to run along her cheek, then he leaned his head forward, and ghosted his lips along hers before capturing her soft lips in the tenderest of kissed. It was such a gentle motion that no heated passion could be detected; what could be detected though, was the pure and unfiltered love between a man and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was such a pure love that had anyone else been in the room, they would have sworn that it was as if Love itself had wrapped its gentle wings around the couple. Then Cullen led Luna out of the room and towards the main hall, where her birthday party awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, the reason Luna is 20-soemthingish and not 10 years of age is explained in the next chapter.


	9. Eight

Luna sat in the specially made saddle on Spirit's back. The young Hart was now fully grown and a truly majestic beast, that would earn the awe of the people that would soon be seeing him at the infamous Winter Palace. Luna managed to glimpse around, before returning her gaze a head of her to see Lavellan trying not to fidget in the saddle of her own Hart. They were heading to the Winter Palace to attempt to save the Empress from an assassination and had received news upon their return from the Western Approach that the Empress's cousin, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, had sent an invitation to the Inquisition upon learning that Lavellan had closed a total of twelve rifts in Orlais, and though Luna herself wasn't too eager to go to a place where a bunch of nobles were likely to do some rather questionable things as they would be drunk before the night was half over, she had promised to be on her best behavior. Since they were just leaving Skyhold, Luna nudged Spirit forward and felt him move to a trot until she was riding next to Lavellan. “I don't see the point in a damn ball,” Luna frowned as she kept her voice to a whisper.

“Neither do I but we who are elven in heritage don't understand anything that humans do, er… no offense...” Lavellan quickly said as she remembered that Luna was only half-elf and she looked to Luna who was now trying to fight back a grin.

“Remember I'm half-elf and only look pure human due to pure shitty chance. Some days I feel the call of my elven heritage more strongly then I do my human one.”

“Ha! Don't I know that one!” Lavellan giggled a bit too loudly, earning a confused look from Josephine who watched as Lavellan spoke to Luna again. “You certainly prove it more often than not.”

“What can I say? I can't help it...most of the time.” Luna joked as Lavellan smiled warmly.

“Truly not a Dalish at all with the trouble you've been known to get into.”

“I'm not that bad!” Luna mocked an offended look as Lavellan giggled almost uncontrollably as she felt Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen look at her. She looked towards Cullen who had a brow raised (as if silently asking her “really?”) and smiled as innocently as possible which she could tell that he didn't believe. “I could be worse,” She turned back to Lavellan who was holding her left side with a hand as she continued to laugh.

Lavellan managed to stop laughing long enough to wipe tears from her eyes, “I would hate to see that.”

“You wouldn't be the only one,” Luna smiled as they continued to ride away from Skyhold. The first day of riding passed with Luna and Lavellan teasing and taunting each other mercilessly, as did the second day, but by the third and final day Luna and Lavellan's teasing moods had all but dried up as they prepared for what they would find at the Winter Palace. In the Inquisition camp they had stopped at for the night, Luna found herself sitting alone just outside of the camp; her nerves weren't the best at this moment (but then again social gatherings like dances and parties always threw her out of her comfort zone and caused her anxiety to skyrocket) and she had opted to stay out of Lavellan's sight until the morning and so decided to do a bit of star gazing.

“There you are,” Cullen's relieved voice reached her ears as she turned to him from gazing at the stars. “What are you doing out here?” He asked as she frowned.

“I was star gazing,” She told him as he finished approaching and sat down next to her, with one leg stretched out and his right knee in the air as he placed his arm on it.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked looking at her as she shook her head.

“No,” She admitted as he watched her, “My nerves are slightly frayed right now and I find that eating something doesn't do me much good if I get sick almost instantly after,” She told him as he frowned.

 _She has a form of anxiety?_ Cullen asked himself as he watched her return her blue eyes to the sky, then it struck him. Her having bad anxiety _was_ the reason he had never seen her at any of Josephine's “parties” with nobles in Skyhold because she was very likely to have a panic attack; it was because of her past experiences with parties and other social gatherings that ruled her out of those things that Josephine threw, and now he mentally kicked himself for forgetting what she had told him at Haven. “It gets that bad?” He inquired as she nodded again.

“It'll get worse tomorrow night after we arrive at the Winter Palace,” She frowned, “While some good might come from it as my senses will be heightened to a level of being almost animalistic, I will be struggling to keep myself calm enough to pass for being okay,” She closed her eyes as he thought over her situation. He would have to keep a close eye on her while they were in the Palace and he also made a mental note to tell Leliana and Lavellan. For now, though, Cullen figured it would be best to help ease her out of her mood and reached over to place his left hand on her right one, causing her to look at him with a gentle smile that had his heart pause for the briefest of moments as he smiled back at her.

“I just thought of something,” he frowned as she tilted her head in confusion. “Your mother is Reina Amell correct?” He asked as she nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. “I knew your mother before she left Thedas, but that was ten years ago before the Blight.”

“Odd, she never said anything about you,” Luna commented as he looked to her with brows together.

“Really?” Cullen looked away with a very thoughtful look on his face, “But like I was saying, I knew your mother ten years ago before the Blight swept through Ferelden. I was wondering, you said several days ago that you are twenty-one now, but here in Thedas you should only be ten or eleven,” He pointed out as he watched her bit her lip in thought.

“You have a point,” She started after she thought for a moment, “But from what I figure, it seems that for every five years that passed here, ten seemed to have passed where I was born,” then she furrowed her brow and let a small chuckle escape.

“What?” Cullen asked as Luna had a mischievous smile on her face now.

“If I'm supposed to be ten or eleven years old, then I guess I'm dating an old man,” She looked for his reaction but didn't expect the reaction he had.

Cullen stood up, then offered his hand down to her and she took it and allowed him to help her stand, but she watched as he looked towards the camp and suddenly began to move her to a place that was hidden from the view of others. Before she could ask what he was doing, he turned her around and kissed her deeply and passionately, causing the fire she felt some days before to rear up. “Then I guess...” He smirked wickedly, he had a plan to help with her building anxiety and it wasn't going to be the usual way that someone helped rid another of their anxiety, “ _I have much to teach you, little girl._ ” He muttered as he kissed her lips, then along her jaw and began to nip at her throat. He reached up, removed the rawhide hair-tie from her hair to allow the curly mess to cascade down along her shoulders and partway down her back as he returned to kissing her lips; he then pinned her hands above her head against the tree he had cornered her against and watched as the arousal she was feeling lit up her eyes. He kissed her again to keep her arousal on the rise, then he removed a bracer and a glove, threw both to the ground, and as his lips recaptured hers, his now bared hand slid under her shirt, along her stomach and down to her pants which he swiftly and masterfully undid the button, then his bare hand slid down to her core and began to tease her. He could feel how wet she was with need already and found that he was hardening in response; he kissed her on the lips and along the jaw but soon found himself nipping at her throat once more as he held her there, pinned and unable to go anywhere as she became submissive to him.

“ _Cullen,_ ” She moaned his name so softly that he almost missed it, but then his fingers entered her and she couldn't help but gasp as she felt him begin to move them. He found himself releasing her hands which soon slid along the fur upon his shoulders, past his breastplate as he sped up his fingers slowly, and she gripped his cloak in a death grip as he continued to speed up his taunting fingers. Her head leaned back as her hair fell off of her shoulders and back and now she was fighting to not moan or plead as he kissed and nipped at her fully exposed throat. _“Oh Maker, Cullen please..._ ” Luna whined as quietly as possible as he continued to thrust his sly fingers in and out of her. Her death like grip somehow managed to tighten on his cloak even more as she felt the rising pleasure build up seemingly endlessly. The faster his fingers went, the more she had to fight herself to prevent any kind of noise, until she had no choice but to plead with him as she felt herself tightening around his fingers which signaled to him that her climax was only moments away. _“Cullen, I...”_ She began but just before she could cry out, he quickly wrapped his still gloved hand around the back of her head and pulled her close to seal her lips as he thrust his fingers into her one last time, pushing deeply as her climax finally hit.

He felt her melt for him right there as his lips claimed hers. He wasn't exactly satisfied as he knew he still wanted her, but he knew ways to calm himself down, and for now, he knew his plan had worked as she shivered against him while panting heavily. He pulled his hand out of her pants, still covered in her wetness, and looked her over carefully as his mind worked with what he had just discovered about her. _She's still a virgin,_ He began to think as he felt her trembling and heard her panting with the orgasm that he had induced. _Who...I just brought into an orgasm with my fingers alone._ He rested his chin on her head and held her as she stood with her head on his chest; he had learned from some “Ladies” in a “designated relief area” how to tell if a young woman was still a virgin or not and now he was somewhat glad he had learned that. He felt her pulling away and soon looked down into her eyes, “Normally I wouldn't do that, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment to help you calm down.” He explained as the question that was in her eyes died down into a form of understanding. “Luna,” He started as she met his amber gaze once more, “I swear I will never do anything to harm you, and I will never do anything to you without your permission. This is the only time this will happen but until you give your permission, I will take this no further,” He watched as she studied him for a moment then she nodded.

“I trust you, Cullen,” She whispered as her hair slid over her shoulders to rest before them. She looked down towards the ground, looking like she wanted to say something, and he watched as some of her hair slid to hang in front of her face. She lifted her head to say something but thought better of it as he replaced his glove and bracer. He then reached out, brushed the straying strands of hair from her face with a gentle smile and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and she leaned her head into it with her eyes closing. Then she opened her eyes and stared into his with such caring love that he swore that his heart melted right then and there.

 _When this is all over, I hope to make her my wife. Until then, I will do my best to protect her from the darkness of this world._ He thought to himself, “We should probably get back to the others before they question where we went,” He said as she frowned, “And you still need to eat,” He reminded her as she sighed in defeat.

“Alright,” She wanted to pout but he did have a point, _I am surprised. I wasn't sure I could ever feel what I do with another, yet here I am in a months’ old relationship with the Commander, and I feel almost as light as a feather. Yet still so safe and secure when around him and in his arms._ She felt his hand drop down to hers, and she entwined her fingers through his as she drew close to him. At that moment she knew exactly what both she and Cullen were: _He was the Lion with a brave and unwavering heart, and she was his Lioness._ As they returned to the camp, they didn't bother to pull away from each other, instead, he stayed with her until she was ready to go to sleep, where for once she wasn't plagued by dreams or nightmares.

Cullen himself went to his tent and now lay on his cot thinking of Luna and the things he had learned of her throughout their short time together. She was gentle, kind-hearted, and had a unique personality all her own. When she smiled at him, he felt as if the missing pieces to his messed up puzzle finally appeared and fit together; he didn't feel his withdrawals from lyrium as bad as he had before knowing her. He felt whole and complete when she was around as if she was meant just for him, to be the home he had been longing for all his life. Yes, he had been attracted to Reina at one time, even entertained minor fantasies of her, but now he knew better and knew why he had been “attracted” to the former Warden turned crazed blood mage. Reina had not been meant for him but her daughter Lunaria was, and in some odd way Cullen felt better knowing what he did, even if it was ten years later. He could not name the number of times that he had watched Luna walk around, talk to someone, or train while they had been in Haven and now his thoughts turned to the memories of her training and of what he had witnessed her do when Haven had come under attack. When she fought or trained it was as if she was no longer just Luna, but a goddess of combat; the way she wielded her daggers was with such skill that it often made him wonder where and how she had learned all that she knew; she would move with such grace that it made him almost believe that she was like her nickname of Kitty, only deadlier and a lot faster. As Cullen thought of Luna, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a rather interesting dream of her appearing.

****

The next morning, Luna was saddling up Spirit after having dressed in the tailored coat, gloves, boots and pants that made up the uniform that all the attending “Important” members of the Inquisition were to wear. _Rather fucking stuffy if you ask me, but no one ever asks me anything._ She grumbled in her mind as she finished saddling up Spirit. She looked around to see that the others were still slowly awakening, Cullen being the only other exception as he looked around to see that she was already prepared to go. He watched as Josephine went to pester Luna about being on her best behavior and knew that Luna was fighting off the urge to shoo the other woman away. Once Josephine left her alone, she immediately went to bug Cullen and was swift to remind him that he had to remember that for this time he was still available to anyone and had to act like it. _Poor Cullen, I think he will enjoy this night less then I will._ Luna frowned as soon everyone was awake and preparing to mount up. Luna was mounted up swiftly, and as soon as the last person (That person being Sera) was in the saddle; Lavellan signaled for them to move out and soon. Luna moved Spirit to be at Lavellan's right and the great beast snorted, _It's just for one night...I can play along for one night filled drunkards, idiots, fat counts, and oh joy, using the Amell family name to help win influence with the court. Oh, this night is going to drag on like a bitch…_ Luna felt a twitch in her right hand and focused on her breathing to help calm down. Since Cullen had taken it upon himself to speak with Josephine and Leliana of her “issue”, Leliana had come up with a way to possibly help counter it and now was probably a good time to put it in practice. As they rode, Luna felt Cullen's gaze land on her more than once, but the closer they drew to the Winter Palace (which soon loomed before them like a foreboding and ancient tower) the less his gaze would fall on her. Spirit snorted again while folding his ears back, he could sense his mistress's unease, and she leaned forward to rub her hand against his neck. “Easy Spirit,” She urged the majestic animal as she glanced to Lavellan who seemed to be having to do the same thing to her own mount. The night was starting to fall as they finally approached the main doors to where the party was being held and Luna felt her anxiety begin to skyrocket. _Breath, Luna, just breath._ Hopping down from her mount with Lavellan and the others doing the same, Luna was quick to take note of all visible entrances to and from the building as her mind kicked into overdrive. She wasn't take note of the entrances and exits for herself, but to tell Cullen and Lavellan in case things became ugly, which if Luna had learned and knew anything correctly, was most likely to happen. Lavellan went to speak with the one who had invited them their and Luna felt an air around him that she was greatly displeased at. She looked around as she followed Josephine who had nudged her arm and as they walked Lavellan soon caught up.

“What can you sense Luna?” Lavellan asked as Luna looked around the room they had entered into.

“ _I can sense someone with ill intentions is here, but cannot yet pinpoint who it is or where that person is,”_ Luna whispered as Cullen eavesdropped on them, beings that he was still somewhat close to them, and he soon passed by to take his spot for the introductions.

“Keep me posted on what you can,” Lavellan said as Luna nodded, before following the elf for introductions. Luna was not looking forward to using the Amell family name, but since she had been welcomed rather openly to the family (by none other than Hawke, as outside of Reina and Luna, Hawke was the last remaining member of the Amell family), she would use it this once. Soon Lavellan was introduced, then it was Luna's turned and she quickly put on an air of confidence as she strode forward after Lavellan.

“…Lady Lunaria Azrael Amell: Right Hand of the Inquisitor, Cousin to Ser Garrett Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall...” the man who was speaking continued on with the useless information, but so far the job was partially done. The room was now buzzing with the news of a member of the Amell family bloodline being with the Inquisition and Luna could already hear the whispers of people wondering what made Luna so different from the other Amells, until the man introduced the last part to her information, “...and legendary Ranger-Assassin for the Inquisition,” He finished introducing her and soon the room hushed as they watched her with both fear and admiration in their eyes and soon the whispers started up again.

“ _The Right Hand of the Inquisitor is a ranger **and** an assassin? She must be extremely skilled in both battle and bed if the Inquisitor accepted her into the ranks.”_

“ _I just wonder if she's taken. Surely someone as beautiful as that cannot be single?!”_

“ _Well, she **is** an assassin. Most female assassins are known to be rather beautiful but I agree if she is single someone must make the first move.” _

Luna could almost hear Cullen bristle as the whispers reached his ears, and had to fight back a smirk as she finished her approach to the Empress. _Oh, this is going to be a long night...hopefully it goes by quickly…_ Luna thought to herself as the others were soon being introduced. She heard Cassandra snap at the man, heard Varric mutter something, and heard Sera snickering at the name and title she had given the man and was fighting off a snicker of her own as several of the nobles giggled, chuckled and snicker themselves. Upon hearing Cullen being introduced, she paid close attention and managed to file away what she was now discovering about him. _So I'm dating a former Knight-Commander? But then again he does make for a wonderful Commander._ Luna thought as she stood a step behind Lavellan, waiting until all introductions were made.

Then the Empress spoke to Lavellan. “Lady Inquisitor, Right Hand, we welcome you to the Winter Palace,” the Empress, Celene, smiled as Luna watched her. “Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would have never been possible,” Celene motioned to the woman at her side, and as Luna turned to look at the Duchess, the red flags that often signaled something wrong immediately shot up in Luna's mind as she studied the woman.

 _She's acting extremely shifty, she won't stare directly at either Lavellan or me for any amount of time, she's standing almost too rigidly to be comfortable as if she is trying to_ _hide something._ _Better tell Lave as soon as I can pull her aside._ Luna thought as she nodded her greeting to the duchess.

“What an unexpected pleasure, I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of festivities.” The Duchess pretended to be surprised, but Luna had already seen through her guise, “We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor,” she nodded towards Lavellan, completely ignoring Luna who felt more red flags go up.

 _She's avoiding looking at me and avoiding meeting my gaze...something is defiantly not right with her._ Luna kept her thoughts going even as she turned back to the Empress who was watching her carefully but then turned to Lavellan as the Duchess walked away.

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day,” Celene smiled dismissing her cousin's sudden change in demeanor as Luna watched her. Lavellan and Celene continued to exchange words before Celene turned to Luna. “It is a pleasure to have one of the last living family members of the Amell Bloodline in the Court. Please feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom along with the Inquisitor, Right Hand.” Celene bowed to both Lavellan and Luna, both of whom returned it. “We look forward to watching you both dance,” Celene joked as Luna felt a touch of anxiety rise, but soon everyone took their places as Luna touched Lavellan's arm briefly.

“ _We need to speak at your earliest convince,”_ Luna told the elf who nodded before she walked away. Luna went to speak with Leliana and soon discovered something about Leliana she really wasn't expecting. “...You're obsessing...over...shoes?” Luna asked the red-head as Leliana smiled.

“Shoes give away a lot more about a person than what you would believe, Luna,” Leliana informed her, then gave an example which had Luna shaking her head.

“Great… My favorite Spymaster in the whole of Thedas is obsessed with shoes,” Luna sighed heavily as Lavellan walked up.

“What about shoes?” Lavellan asked as Luna looked towards her.

“Apparently, our dear Spymaster is obsessed with shoes,” Luna shook her head again.

Lavellan looked towards Leliana who flashed a quick smile, “Lovely, it's a good thing the Dalish don't see a point in shoes.” Lavellan smiled as Leliana shot her a look that caused Luna to step back a touch, but it ended with laughter and Luna felt Cullen's gaze touch briefly on all three of them as if questioning their sanity. Eventually, Lavellan managed to drag Luna away to discuss what Luna needed to speak with her about but as they walked and spoke, Cullen noticed a beautiful woman approaching him in a calm and collected manner.

“Pardon me ladies and gentleman, but I would like to speak with the Commander privately for a moment,” The woman’s long blonde hair fell along her back and shoulders almost like a brides veil that had been thrown back, some of her bangs fell over her left eye leaving only her right eye revealed. She stood about Cullen's height if not a shade taller, with lips as red as rubies, her skin was bordering on pale and all around she looked like a walking goddess.

“Of course, My Lady.” One of the noble women nodded as she and the others walked away leaving Cullen alone with the strange woman. He felt a sudden shift in the air as a magic barrier went around them and she smiled warmly.

“Pardon my sudden use of magic, Commander,” She started staring into his amber colored eyes, “I know how Templars feel about Apostates, but I must speak privately with you as it concerns Lady Lunaria’s life.”

“Is she in danger?” He asked as a dark feeling settled over him.

“She will endure an injury but no real danger tonight, but she will be within a week’s time,” The woman informed him as he watched her.

“A weeks time? What do you mean?” Cullen asked feeling defensive over Luna, over his lover, and the mysterious woman frowned as her eyes closed.

“In a weeks time the full moon will rise and a were-beast will attack her,” The woman kept her eyes closed.

“How do you-?!” But then the woman smiled as she dropped the barrier.

“A weeks time Commander, that is all I can safely tell you.” With those words, the woman turned and left Cullen standing alone with his thoughts as his gaze turned to see Luna talking with a noble who seemed a bit too curious for his own good.

He recognized the antsy way she moved as her anxiety began to take over, he wanted to go to her but knew he couldn't and it upset him a little bit. He watched her eyes scan the room before settling on the dance floor with jaw almost dropping as they landed on something and he moved forward to see what she was looking at and his jaw also about dropped. By now all eyes fell upon the dance floor to see Lavellan and the Duchess dancing and Cullen looked up to share a look with Leliana, Josephine, and Luna all who had the same thought as him at the same time. Luna was the first to shake herself from the sudden stupor and motioned for them to meet up with Josephine and Lavellan. Before they all left Lavellan turned to Luna and the Advisors watched, “You were right Luna, something does seem to be going on that we can’t see exactly. That’s why I want you as close to where the Empress will be giving a speech as possible without being too close to draw suspicion to yourself.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m pretty good at knowing how to make seem like I’m non-existent remember?” Luna smiled as they parted ways. She took up her new spot and seemed as uninteresting as possible which worked, but as Lavellan came back before the Empress could speak, Luna saw a flash of steel at the Duchess’s side and felt herself tense up. Just as the Empress addressed the people, Luna felt all her muscles tense up as the Duchess was getting ready to draw closer to Celene but as suddenly as Lavellan cried out for the duchess to stand down, Luna sprang forward and the sound of steel clashing with steel rang out as she leapt between the two and felt the Duchess’s weapon crash against her own hidden dagger. Luna barely had time to recover before the Duchess slashed upwards, causing Luna to yelp out as a red line appeared on her left eye, before killing three Inquisition soldiers.

“Luna!” Lavellan called out as the Duchess took off with Luna hot on her heels. “ _CULLEN! PROTECT THE PEOPLE!_ ” Lavellan gave chase with Cassandra, Varric, and Sera following after.

“Yes, Inquisitor!” Cullen called out as he gave the order for his men to protect the Nobles and went to help defend the people while his mind raced at the thought of Luna having been injured. As things began to calm down, he noted that Lavellan and the others returned without Luna but Varric was quick to address him.

“She’s alright, Curly,” He approached Cullen who frowned, “Her eye is being attended to by a court healer.”

“Her eye?” He asked almost breathlessly as he wondered how bad it was.

“Go see for yourself, I didn’t stick around to find out how bad it was, but it didn’t look deep when I saw her. She should be standing on a balcony by now as I think her anxiety is now through the roof,” Varric walked away as Cullen went to see to Luna.

With each step he took, Cullen’s mind raced around a thought that honestly frightened him. _Maker_ _what if_ _she’s blind in that eye now?_ Cullen saw her standing with an iron grip on the railing and spoke so she could know that he was there. “Luna?” He asked as she turned her head halfway to him.

“Before you ask it’s not as bad as you’re thinking, but they didn’t think using magic to heal it would have been a good idea as I guess magic could possibly cause me to lose sight in my eye,” Luna began as she turned back away from him as he continued to walk up to her. She could almost hear the worry in his steps, hell she could certainly _feel_ it rolling off of him in droves.

“They bandaged it?” He asked as he carefully reached up and turned her head to look at where she had been harmed. A part of him bristled at the fact that she was injured, but he met her only revealed eye as she nodded slightly.

“They put a bit of salve on the wound, bandaged it and gave me something for the pain, but I have a feeling that the pain will come back to bite me in the ass before I can get to sleep tonight,” Luna explained as she looked away from him. She felt that this made her weak, and feeling weak was not something she liked, in fact, she absolutely hated it with a passion, especially when she felt weak in front of someone who she was in a relationship with. _Why must I be so damn weak?!_ She scolded herself mentally as she felt a spike of rage spark up at the feeling.

“Luna, what are you thinking?” He asked as she shook her head.

“Nothing that you should concern yourself over,” She replied calmly, though on the inside she was a raging tempest. They spoke a little bit longer, and he somehow managed to get her to dance with him, then as they returned to speaking Lavellan came to find them. “Lave?” Luna asked as the elf sighed.

“We are staying the night here in the palace,” Lavellan informed them as the others came up to find out what was going on, “There is a nasty storm on the way,” She motioned towards the clouds overhead which were moving and growing darker by the moment. “And I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to be caught out in the open when it comes.” Cullen watched a sudden look of fear cross Luna’s eye for a very, very, brief moment but it vanished just as quickly as it had come.

“I wouldn’t want to either,” Luna agreed, as they were shown to the rooms. Luna’s room was across the way from Cullen’s and as he dressed in more comfortable clothing, his mind turned to the flash of fear he had seen in her eye and decided to go see to her to ask about it, but just as he left his room to make his way across the hall, the lightning suddenly cracked and shortly after a loud boom of thunder sounded and it made him pause in his tracks as it gave him a sudden fright. He recovered swiftly, continued to walk to her door, knocked on it and turned the knob to enter her room after she called out for him to enter.

“Luna?” He saw her standing near her bed but she had not yet dressed in more comfortable clothing, “I figured you’d already be more comfortable,” He tried teasing her but it didn’t work as she shook her head.

“I can’t sleep in strange buildings,” She explained as she went to sit on the floor and leaned her back up against the bed with him coming over to sit next to her.

“But you sleep fine in Skyhold,” He frowned as she sighed.

“I didn’t for the first few days, then for the next week after as we spent more time there it ended up being very fitful rest. Most of the time, now, when I do sleep there it’s often after I’ve overworked myself enough to not have dreams or nightmares.” She informed him as she pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them. She closed her eyes (He noted that the bandages had been removed and he frowned but didn’t press his luck with that), “They were irritating me,” She muttered before another flash of lightning streaked by, he noted that she didn’t move or make a noise until the thunder startled her. She hissed in a breath as she slowly settled down but Cullen noted with a frown that she was tensing up as the storm grew worse.

“Are you frightened of storms?” He asked as she looked down.

“I know I shouldn’t be,” She started as he listened, “But when my first sister was born, my mother spent so much time with her that I had a fit of jealousy and ran away from home on the night of a bad storm, with my step-father giving chase,” She closed her eyes at the memory and felt him wrap an arm around her and pulled her close. “While the storm was still raging, I came to an old wooden bridge over a swollen and rampaging river. When I went to cross over it, I was halfway over the bridge when two of the older and weaker boards gave way from under me. I completely lost my balance and fell into the river and was being carried away by the current before my step-father came to my rescue,” Another boom of thunder sounded and she pressed herself closer to Cullen as he held her, his lips pressed against her head and he closed his eyes.

“Let me guess, Reina wanted to do something to you after you and your step-father returned?”

“She tried to but he intervened and told her that she was lucky that I was still alive. When she asked him what he meant he explained and she came to realize her mistake, but I guess after that night I just started to associate storms with bad events and became afraid of them,” Luna said as she felt some form of safety and security in his arms, and now she came to realize just how tired she really was as her eyes closed again. What she had told him wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either.

“You should get changed,” Cullen informed her as she managed to open her eyes, “I will stay while you get changed, and I will stay with you tonight,” He explained as she nodded. No more words passed between them, but after she was changed and laying in the bed he pulled her close and let her head rest over his heart. _I love you, Luna,_ He thought to himself as he noted that by allowing her to rest her head on his chest, the storm that was unleashing hell outside of the Palace was no longer bothering her and so he carefully wrapped his arms around her and soon he fell asleep as well, neither having dreams or nightmares to haunt them as they slept. When Cullen awoke, it was slowly (which was a first for him) but when he noted that he couldn't feel the pressure of Luna’s head resting on his chest anymore he wondered if he had even seen to her the night before at all or if it had been a dream, but as he sat up he turned to the open window where he noted Luna standing at it. “Luna?” Even though he knew that his voice had reached her she didn’t respond to it, instead she just stood there looking out over the grounds of the Palace. He frowned and wondered if she was ignoring him, but as he stood he walked over to her and spoke her name once more, “Luna?” Still, she did not answer and now he felt worry run rampant through his veins. “Luna, what’s the matter?” He reached out, taking her wrist in his hand, and watched as she snapped out of whatever sudden inertia she had entered into at the same time a breeze moved her short hair.

“Cullen?” She asked finally acknowledging him as she realized that he was next to her. “When did you wake up?” She questioned as he frowned.

“A moment ago,” He responded as she frowned, “How long have you been up for?” He inquired as she looked out to see that it really was morning.

“I...woke up just as the sun was rising.” She informed him as she watched the birds fly from tree to tree, with butterflies and other insects minding their own business as they went about their daily lives. “I was hoping to catch the sunrise, but I was distracted by the how beautiful the garden looked as the sun rose.” She looked back to him from the garden and frowned, “I’m sorry if I frightened you, I try not to lose myself to such little things but sometimes I just can’t help but lose myself to the quiet and peacefulness as the sun rises,” She explained as he gave her a small smile.

“I know the feeling,” He released her wrist to touch her cheek. “Maybe someday we will be able to watch it together.” He watched her eyes light up at that thought and continued to smile. He leaned forward and carefully claimed her lips for himself, before pulling away to look at the wound on her left eye. “We need to re-bandage that,” He started walking away to head to his room. “I will be back in shortly, with some salve and clean bandages,” He walked out the door, quickly went to his room to dress, grabbed what he said he would, and returned to her room to see that she had dressed as well. She turned to him as he approached and he pointed to her bed, “Sit.” He gently commanded her as she did as told. He began to tend to her wound, heard her hiss out a breath as the salve began its work, and carefully began to bandage her eye. “Now leave it on, until we get to the first camp. I will check it there before we set off for Skyhold,” He told her as she fought the need to rub at it.

“I’m going to struggle with this.” She grumbled low as he smirked.

“Then maybe you should allow me to help you,” he teased as she shot him a glare, but that only invoked another smirk from him and she huffed in irritation.

“Luna, I hope you're awake because- Oh! Commander! I hope I’m not interrupting anything important,” Josephine said as she noted Cullen sitting on Luna’s bed.

“Nothing at all, Josephine,” Luna said as she stood up, almost losing her balance in the process but thankfully Cullen was quick to catch her and helped her to regain her balance. “The Commander was just finished giving me an earful about removing the bandages from around my eye,” At the stink eye that Josephine gave, Luna felt herself wanting to step back but Cullen smiled.

“I beat you too that as well Lady Ambassador,” Cullen covered quickly knowing what Josephine was wanting to say.

“Very well,” Josephine frowned before returning to what she was going to say before spotting Cullen. “The Inquisitor has stated that once you are awake and ready we will be leaving for the first camp.” With that Josephine turned on a dime and couldn't help but smirk, she knew that Cullen had spent the night with Luna but she was wise enough to not say anything.

Luna sighed as soon as Josephine left and Cullen looked to her, “Have I ever mentioned that Josephine scares the hell out of me?”

“This is the first time I’ve heard it mentioned,” Cullen responded as Luna shook her head.

“Let’s go before they question what we are up to,” Luna flashed him a quick smile as he returned it before they left the room to meet with the others to head on out.


	10. Nine

Luna sat, or rather laid, in her room staring blankly into the fireplace, her shoulder and the upper half off of her back were throbbing in pain, but then again being thrown off a yearling stallion and into a wooden fence while helping to break in said yearling would cause that to happen. A day after they had returned to Skyhold, the stable master had told Luna that a yearling horse was ready to be broken in and, being the glutton for punishment that she was, Luna had asked to help. While several others had been thrown and refused to get back on the horse, Luna had taken on the challenge, had been thrown, landed on the fence breaking it with a cry of pain (which had not gone unnoticed as the moment it had reached Cullen’s ears he had come running with Lavellan and Cassandra hot on his heels) escaping her as she landed on it with both her shoulder and the upper half of her back, but had gotten right back up despite the pain and had taken on the challenge once more, this time successfully breaking in the young stallion. When she had gotten off the horse, she had ignored the pain spreading through her shoulder and back as if it was a pair of butterfly wings and was now regretting that move as shortly after being ushered to Solas, the elven mage had been able to confirm that her shoulder had been dislocated and Cullen had been asked to put it back to normal. _He still can’t stop apologizing for relocating it, but it wasn’t his fault and it sure isn’t his fault that I’m such a glutton for punishment._ Luna thought to herself as she looked at her arm. It was in a sling to keep her arm from moving so that her shoulder could heal properly, while all she had to deal with on her back was simple bruising (Which didn’t feel like bruising but right now the amount of pain she was in she didn’t really dare argue); as she sat trying and failing to ignore the pain, she heard a knock at her door and turned to see Cullen walking in.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as she fought back a whimper.

“Like I’m a dumbass,” She replied trying for humor but it seemed that her shoulder wasn’t up for that as it sent a sudden white-hot searing pain into and throughout her back and arm and she closed her eyes and whimpered as she clutched the fabric of her pants into her fist. She heard him all but rush to her side, since she was now leaning forward with her breath held in he couldn't see that her eyes were closed but he could almost tell that her jaw was clenched from the sudden burst of pain.

“Luna, breath,” He knelt down as he commanded her, she quickly exhaled before remembering to actually breathe. He watched her as she panted with each intake of breath, “Breath, love, just breath,” Once she could breathe properly again, without the need to actually think about it, she felt him place a hand gently upon her back and she slowly (and with a lot of excruciating pain) managed to sit up. She kept her eyes closed and he could only imagine what she was feeling as she fought off the need to cry away her pain. She inhaled another breath, opened her eyes and turned to face Cullen, “Are you okay?”

“For now, I think,” She replied as he watched her for any more signs of pain. The pain that lingered behind her eyes worried him, but he ignored it for the moment to help her stand and caught her as a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. “Never mind,” She muttered as he held her upright. He decided to stay for the rest of the day to tend to her, which she was both grateful and thankful for, but a week later as she was walking around by herself (her shoulder had healed rather quickly much to everyone’s surprise), she was stopped by Lavellan who had a frown on her face, “Lave? What’s wrong?” Luna asked as Lavellan reached out and took her wrist in her hand.

“Luna, there’s something I want you to see but I need you to promise me something first,” Lavellan’s bright grassy colored eyes met Luna’s sky blue eyes.

“Okay...” Luna frowned in confusion as Lavellan looked around.

“Follow me,” She urged Luna to follow her and as both women walked Luna cast a look over to Cullen who was watching the two with curiosity written upon his face. Luna managed a simple shrug but he continued to watch them as a sudden ominous feeling overwhelmed him. But by the time that feeling would explode into feeling as if something had its claws around his throat, Lavellan would be screaming out for help and he, along with Cassandra, and the other warrior types would be damn near too late. Cullen was the first to recognize the were-beast right off the bat with Cassandra also recognizing the beast for what it was and both were swift to set upon it as Lavellan knelt over Luna who was on her knees, leaning forward with forehead touching the ground while her right arm was gripped close to her chest while swearing up and down as an inferno rampaged through her arm and slowly began to spread throughout her body. “Oh, Creators! What have I done?!” Lavellan asked as Cassandra went rushing over to Luna, only to be the bearer of bad news.

“She was bitten!” Cassandra spoke quickly as Cullen felt his heart stop.

 _Bitten?_ He felt everything start to go in slow motion, but then Lavellan explained how Luna had come to be bitten and he felt as if his world was being torn apart.

“She recognized that creature right away; but when it made to lunge at me, Luna placed herself between us and its fangs caught her arm,” Lavellan explained as Luna hissed in another breath.

Just then Solas came running up and dropping to a knee, he studied Luna carefully. “She is fighting it, but just barely,” He explained with a slight scowl. With a quick wave of his hand, the pain that was spreading halted for a moment and Luna found herself passing out in Cassandra’s arms. “Unfortunately that spell will only last a short time. We must get her to the dungeons, to those specially made cells,” He explained as Lavellan felt tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

“What have I done?” She questioned as Bull lifted Luna into his arms.

Turning his head towards the elf he sighed, “It’s not your fault Kadan,” He explained as she looked up at him. “You couldn't have known what that thing really was, and since Luna was protecting you I highly doubt she blames you for not knowing.” Bull tried to console the emotional elf but as he walked away Lavellan was still frozen in place with tears sliding freely down her face. Cullen watched Lavellan as she cried and knew that he could not blame her either as he was sure that, had it been him in that same situation, he would be blaming himself for letting the event come to pass too.

 _But now all we can do is wait… Please survive this Luna…_ Cullen frowned as he turned his head to watch Bull vanish with Luna and Solas. _I don’t know what I will do without you._ Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to find out what life would be like without her as she would survive the first (and often the most violent) transformation, though when he would see her next it was because Solas would call for him, Lavellan and the others to come see her.

As Cullen joined the group he noted a rather beautiful cat laying in the cell where Luna was being held and Solas began to explain. “She is a were-beast now,” He started to explain as Cullen found it hard to tear his gaze from her, “But I have never seen any with her fur color before,” Solas seemed truly surprised as Lavellan turned to him with confusion.

“She looks almost white to me,” Lavellan commented as the others silently agreed.

“She is not. She is silver.”

“Silver?” Lavellan looked towards Luna again to see that he was correct, “That’s unusual...” She blinked a few times still confused then Cullen asked something none of the expected.

“Why is she asleep?” He questioned as Solas turned to the Commander.

“Her humanity and the beast are still fighting each other for control and thus it tires her out,” Solas explained as Cullen felt the need to move closer to her.

“Have you been able to get close to her, Solas?” Lavellan asked as the mage shook his head.

“I have not but-!” He began to speak but then the only Spirit-boy appeared in the cell with Luna.

“Nothing makes sense.” He looked to the Lioness who slowly began to wake. “She smells them, but cannot make sense of their words.”

Lavellan studied the boy, “Cole is that really a good idea?” She asked as Cole looked up at her.

“She won’t hurt me. I’m different. No threat.” Cole explained in his odd way. “She smells him,” Cole instantly changed the subject from him back to Luna. “She smells him but can’t remember who he is.”

“Him?” Cullen asked with brows coming together as everyone glanced at one another.

“Scent of elderflower and oakmoss. The scents of the earth.” Cole responded as he looked at Cullen. “She smells you, hears you, but can’t make out your words.”

Cullen approached the cell cautiously, and found Luna turning her gaze towards his direction; he met her sapphire eyes, slowly knelt down as she stood and approached the bars only to stop short and they stayed like that staring in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Cullen found that he couldn’t fight the urge to touch her and thus he reached out towards her as Lavellan spoke. “Cullen, don’t-!” She tried but they all watched as Cullen’s hand came into contact with Luna’s head. “What in the…?” Lavellan watched as Luna allowed herself to be touched by him and then she looked to Cole who was watching the exchange between the two.

“She knows him, knows the sound of his voice, knows the gentle touch of his hand,” Cole quietly said as Cullen’s hand went to Luna’s cheek. “She won’t hurt him, she can’t hurt him. Neither beast nor human can harm him.”

“Luna,” Cullen whispered her name and Luna opened her eyes to look into his with a sigh as she nuzzled his hand gently. “Go back to sleep,” She looked to him with a hint of human-like worry and he smiled gently. “I’ll be with you again when you wake. I promise.” He told her as she lay down with head close to the bars, her eyes slowly closed as a wave of tiredness washed over her and she fell deep into sleep.


	11. Ten

Luna slowly awoke with head pounding, but a gentle hand brushed her hair from her face and she opened her eyes, slowly, to see Cullen sitting down with her head in his lap. “Cullen?” She asked with a rather hoarse voice. She watched his amber colored gaze met her eyes and he smiled.

You're awake,” He sighed seemingly rather relieved. “How are you feeling?” He asked as she went to sit up. She felt a blanket wrapped around her and looked to it as Cullen pulled her close.

“Like there’s a fog over my mind along with a massive headache,” She noted that she was embarrassingly bared to the world, but she didn’t seem to really care that she was. “What… what happened?” She questioned as he held her. She listened as he explained and felt some form of fear spike through her but that fear did not linger as he carefully squeezed her. “So that wasn’t just a dream...” She listened to his breathing, to the beat of his heart and noted how loud it sounded to her. She could hear even beyond that and heard Lavellan’s laughter, heard Blackwall shouting at, from what she could gather, the newest set of recruits, heard Bull and his ever loyal follower named Krem bashing against each other with shields and heard the birds bickering back and forth with each other, which was to be truthful rather irritating. But her sense of smell was what was probably causing her headache and she realized that she was in what she assumed to be his room as his scent permeated around her and then a slight breeze stirred the scent and some different scents came into the area through the hole in his ceiling. “Where?” She turned to look at him and he still had a gentle smile on his face.

“My room,” He told her as she watched him. “With your senses being stronger, I figured that it would be best to bring you here as it seems to me that were-beasts of any type seem to be claustrophobic.” Luna said nothing but could understand where he was coming from with that thinking. She _did_ feel oddly better knowing that she wasn’t trapped in a stuffy room or in a cramped cell.

“As smart of an idea as that was,” She started as she curled up with nose shoved into the blanket, “I have a massive fucking headache now from all the different scents in the air.” She told him as he frowned.

“I didn’t think that it would bother you that much,” He started as she looked to him.

“It’s not that it’s really bothering me, I think it’s just going to take some time for me to sort through everything.” She muttered as she finally observed that her eye sight was much sharper then before.

“What else are you noticing?” He questioned as she studied him for a moment.

“My sight is sharper and my sense of hearing allows me to note that Bull and Krem are probably bashing shields against one another,” She heard Cullen groan at that.

“Again?” He grumbled under his breath, forgetting what she had just told him.

“They’ve done this before?” She tilted her head slightly, with curiosity showing her her eyes as he nodded.

“This will be the fourth time this week...” he stated as he returned his gaze to her. “I probably don’t need you to tell me, but I’m guessing that you can feel the beast lingering?” He asked as she nodded.

“It’s there but it’s...” She struggled to find the word she was looking for, “Passive?” She questioned as she shook her head. “No that’s not the word. It’s there but it feels as if it won’t come forward unless I either call it or if I’m in danger.” She frowned then it struck her. “What about Lavellan?! Is she?”

“She is alright, though she is still blaming herself for what happened.”

“She couldn't have known,” Luna shook her head. “When I am better up to it, I’ll have a talk with her.”

“Talk with who?” Lavellan’s voice echoed over to the two upon the bed as Luna looked up to her. From the woman, Luna could smell the scent of a meadow of wildflowers along with the scent of a spring rain shower and quietly rolled in her scent.

“You but first, and this is going to sound really fucking strange, but are you aware of how clean your scent smells?” Luna asked as Lavellan raised a brow.

“I didn’t until you said something about it,” Lavellan was now wondering what she smelled like and had to ask as she approached the bed with some clean clothing for Luna. “Why what do I smell like?” She asked, in her mind since Luna was a were-beast now, nothing Luna would say about things she could see, hear or smell would be strange.

“A meadow filled with wildflowers during a spring rain.” Luna stated as Lavellan stopped in her tracks.

“Hmm… I always wondered about that,” Lavellan smiled, “Good to know.”

“She smells of a meadow and I somehow smell of Elderflower and Oakmoss?” Cullen questioned as Luna looked to him.

“Your scent is based around the more earthy tones of Nature,” Luna said as he raised a brow, “You smell of more then just Elderflower and Oakmoss, you also smell of freshly turned dirt being made ready for the new year’s crops as well as the scent of smoke from wood being burned for a fire,” She informed him as he could understand that. He was from a small town where crops had always been plenty and he had enjoyed playing in the dirt and mud as a small boy though the smokey scent of wood burning was something new to him.

“Okay, well as much as I am sure you are enjoying having his scent around, the Commander needs to go attend the recruits.” Lavellan pointed towards the ladder and stared Cullen down but when he went to protest Lavellan stopped him short. “Blackwall needs your help as apparently, these recruits aren’t grasping the training exercises,” She informed him, “That and Bull and Krem were once more beating each other up with shield charges so you may want to check that over, unless you want to go with Luna and I to Josephine’s office for some gossip?”

Cullen groaned and slowly stood up, “I think I will attend to the recruits. Will I see you later, Luna?” He asked as Luna nodded.

“I would hope so, or are we no longer together?” She questioned almost fearing the answer but his gentle smile told her that her fear was unfounded.

“Then I will see you later,” He walked away, down his ladder to his office and out of one of the three doors, leaving Lavellan and Luna alone.

“Get dressed,” Lavellan instructed as Luna looked to the clothing. “I’m sure your rather comfortable under the blanket but you need to get dressed. Leliana and Josephine are pestering me to “fetch” you for Josephine’s “social gathering” that Cullen is so adamant about avoiding.” At that Luna groaned.

“Why does she always pester me about that?” Luna whined as Lavellan smiled.

“There will be no Nobles this time; just her, Leliana, you and I and, and, and there will be plenty of tiny cakes!” Lavellan was almost drooling with the thought of those cakes and Luna had to bit back a laugh but couldn’t help a smirk.

“What is with you and tiny cakes?” Luna asked throwing on her clothes. She noted these had been folded up and knew that Lavellan had raided her dresser for them. “And will you stop raiding my dresser?”

“Never!” Lavellan giggled as Luna frowned with an unamused look. “I can’t help it with the cakes. How could anyone resist a small cake with such big flavor?” Lavellan asked as Luna lifted a hand up.

“Uh, me,” She started as both women went down the ladder, one sliding down after the other. “I can never fill up on them, so therefore I don’t even try,” Luna explained as she and Lavellan made their way to Josephine’s office, they could hear Cullen snapping at the recruits from the walkway and both looked to each other with frowns. “Well, he’s going to be in a shitty mood the rest of the night,” Luna frowned as Lavellan nodded her agreement, they finished the trek to Josephine’s office where Josephine and Leliana took turns hugging Luna, or well attempted too as the moment Luna entered Josephine's office, the woman almost tackled Luna to the ground.

“It’s good to see that your, well, you,” Josephine started as she pulled away to allow Leliana to hug Luna.

“How do you feel about the whole being a were-lioness?” Leliana asked as Luna shrugged.

“I feel...” She wracked her brain for a minute, “Oddly almost complete. Like I wasn’t born to be just Half-elf and Half-human.”

“You seem to be taking rather well to it.”

“I guess in a way I am,” Luna nodded in agreement as she ran a hand through her thick locks. A day before she had been bitten, she had cut her hair and was rather glad for it now. “Though it will take me some time to sort through the many different scents and smells that are around.”

“True,” Josephine nodded to that. “But come! This is a time for us to just be friends and relax after all.” Josephine smiled as they all took their seats and began to drink flavored tea and eat tiny cakes. Dorian eventually joined them, making sure to hug Luna tight before releasing her as they set about speaking of juicy gossip and other things, and for Luna it made her feel almost normal again.

****

Cullen stood in his office starting down the box that had once been resting on his bookshelf. A few weeks had passed since Luna’s rather unique first were-beast transformation had happened, and though he didn’t try to avoid her, he _had_ been extremely busy while trying to fend off the symptoms of withdrawal but today was a day he had just pushed himself to far. Snarling with a yell, he snatched up the box and lobbed it towards the wall, barely missing Luna as she entered through the door, where there was now a dent in the frame of the doorway. “Maker’s breath!” He watched with both fear and gladness that he had missed her as Luna looked to the dent in the door frame before her gaze turned down to the ground where the items that had been in the box had scattered. “I didn’t hear you enter!” He started as she gently rolled something to the side, closer to the box so she wouldn’t step on it, and she made her way towards him.

“You rarely do,” She reminded him as he stood straight. “How many times now have I walked into your office and taken you by surprise?” She questioned as he gave her that.

 _Point made and taken,_ He thought to himself, “Forgive me, Luna,” He begged of her as she gained a look of confusion with her brows furrowing.

“For what?” She asked as he walked around his desk, or well attempted to before he was all but crippled by another onslaught of the withdrawal. She went to rush to his side, but he only waved her off and she remained where she had stopped.

“I never meant for this to interfere,” he started as she stood and listened. He eventually went off on a tirade and though he expected her to tell him something, she said nothing until he was finished. He looked at her and she only motioned for him to continue. _How can she be so patient with me?_ He wondered as he continued on his tirade, or he did until he threw a punch to the bookshelf. He wouldn't even look at her but then, he felt a slight shift in the air as she walked forward and with such gentleness she grabbed both his wrists in her hands and he finally looked to her as he noted that despite being only two weeks into her “new life” she seemed to have more control over her inhuman strength then most were-beasts could hope to have in a life time.

“This doesn’t have to _be_ about the Inquisition. Is this,” She pulled a hand away to wave at the box and it’s spilled contents before replacing her hand around his wrist, “What _you_ want?” She asked him in a heart-melting tone of gentleness.

“No,” He manged after exhaling. He realized now why she had gripped his wrists: _she had taken his wrists to help calm him down_. “But these memories have always haunted me...” He started as he looked into her eyes, “If I cannot endure...”

“You can, Cullen.” She gave a quick, yet still very gentle, squeeze of his wrists before releasing them. “I have faith in you,” She said before she turned and left him standing there alone.

He looked to the mess on the floor, he didn’t need for her to give a reason for leaving him alone without a single word. She was giving him some time to think, to collect himself, and from what he could now hear from outside, she had something that she had to do. He sighed heavily and went to clean up the mess he had made then he decided to go for a short walk. As he walked along the battlements, he heard cheering and looked to the training ring to see Bull and Luna going to town on each other. Since she was far stronger then humans and elves combined, Bull was now the only one Luna could safely train with as the man could take a beating from a dragon and still be standing tall at the end of the fight. Then it really hit him: Luna couldn't even kiss Cullen without the fear of hurting him, and now Cullen looked to the stone beneath his feet before turning away to look out over the mountains around Skyhold. _She knows that she is a danger to not only me but to everyone around her; but surely, it can’t be easy for her to mask what she has become and hide it from the rest of the Inquisition…_ He frowned as he thought on what had happened in his office. That had been the first time in almost three weeks that she had willingly touched him since the transformation and somewhere deep inside of his mind and soul, Cullen knew that Luna hated herself for what she had become. Hated herself for no longer being able to safely hug him or able to safely kiss him and Cullen silently hated it as well. He missed her reaching for his hand, missed feeling her soft lips as he would claim them in a kiss, and that sorrow ran deep until another thought struck him. When he finally came back int reality, he saw that it was damn near sunset _and_ saw that a really bad storm was approaching. _That’s never a good sign, especially now that her hearing-!_ He turned on his heel and raced straight to her room, where he knew she would most likely be hiding out as the storm drew closer. He knocked before entering, but when she called out for him to enter, he noted she was in the middle of reading a book. “Luna?!” He asked glad he had made it just as the rain started outside while he closed the door behind him.

“Cullen? What brings you-!” She yelped as a sudden clap of thunder caused her to leap out of her chair with the book all but flying from her hands.

“That’s what brought me,” He made a beeline right for her as she slowly relaxed from the surprise clap of thunder. He stopped right next to her and looked her over, before he could speak again, another boom sounded and her hand automatically flew to his arm and though her grip was slightly uncomfortable, he said nothing as she relaxed and apologized for grabbing him like that. “It’s alright,” He told her. “When I saw the storm coming, it took me a moment to remember that your hearing is far better then my own.” He explained as she looked to him with fear-filled eyes. This wasn’t just the fear of the storm in her eyes but the fear of possibly hurting him, and he reached out to her. But he stopped short and looked at her, “Luna grab my arm.” He told her as she did so hesitantly. Just as she gripped his arm, a roar of thunder sounded close by and Luna tensed once more; as that tension died down, Cullen lead her to the end of her bed and urged her to sit down on the floor with him. _This is going to be a very long night._ He thought as he began to make small talk with her; she was seated before his crossed legs with a hand on his arm and try as he might to keep her distracted from the storm rampaging outside, it did not work when a rather loud crash of the thunder sounded just above their heads. This crash had her release his arm and as she tried to curl up, her claws (which had come out the moment she had pulled away from him) dug gouges into the floor as she tensed up. “Easy,” He whispered somehow knowing that her animal side was slowly coming out. “I know you hear what I can’t, but we are okay.” He promised her as her gaze turned to him. He noted that he was right about her beast coming out slowly and watched as she closed her eyes. “Breath, my lioness,” He told her as she opened her eyes with question in them. “Yes, I just called you that.” He told her as she watched him, she couldn't speak right now and he was okay with that, because just as he was about to speak again, one of the two windows she had, crashed open and she vanished around the side of the bed while he leapt up to go fight to close the damned thing again. When he finally managed to close it, he turned around and saw that she was nowhere to be seen, but the low growl told him exactly where she was and that she was now fully as a lioness. He made his way slowly towards her and spotted her silvery fur as she huddled in a corner between her upright dresser and the bed, “Easy,” Cullen took careful steps towards her, made sure to stop as she growled again, and waited a moment before he slowly sat down with his back against the side of the bed. He would give her some time to recollect herself, and sure enough, as soon as her humanity regained control, she crawled her way towards him and nudged his hand with her muzzle. “It would probably be best if you stayed in this form for the rest of the night,” He told her as she rested her large head in his lap and he couldn’t help but begin to run his hand along her head and neck. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter and he smiled. “I know, I look stupid,” He chuckled, “But I just can’t resist.” He chuckled again as she huffed. He felt her carefully place a paw on his leg and continued to smile as something that could be considered a purr escaped her. “Just like a kitty,” He said as she glanced up to him with a look that should have killed him. “Okay,” He put his hands up, “I won’t call you that again. But I will call you my lioness.” He explained as she accepted that. “I will call you that because you are both figuratively and literally my Lioness.” He smiled as she sighed contentedly. With each passing hour, each passing day, each week and each month, he grew to love her more and more, but he would not say those three little words. At least not yet. As the night waned on, Cullen was soon able to get up and lay on her bed as she had moved to one side of it and found that he was soon slipping in and out of sleep until, finally, he passed out.

When he woke in the morning, he couldn’t feel Luna’s weight beside him anymore and slowly realized that the reason behind that was because she was in her bathroom getting washed up. “Well, afternoon sleepy.” She smiled as she came walking out with her wet hair already starting to curl as it dried. “I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up at all,” She teased as he frowned, but before he could speak she spoke again. “I woke up an hour ago.” She took her towel from where she had set it on her chair and began to rub at her head in an attempt to dry her hair further. “How are you feeling?” She asked worriedly as yesterday came back to her.

“Better. I do need to thank you for coming to see me yesterday. I shouldn’t have pushed myself so far that day...” He told her as he stood and continued to watch her rub her head.

“Don’t thank me,” She removed the towel from her head and flung it back onto the back of the chair. “I should be thanking you for coming here last night as quickly as you did. Last night would have probably gone much worse had you not come.” She explained as she brushed her hair out of her face as she snagged her brush from her desk and began to fight with the tangles but Cullen was soon over by her, took the brush from her and began to brush out her hair as she stood their letting him do so. “Cullen?” She started as he listened.

“Yes?” He asked as she hesitated for a moment.

“Never mind. It was just a random thought that answered itself,” She lied; he could tell it was a lie but wisely chose not to pursue it as he finished brushing her hair out. “Will you be in your office later?” She asked turning to him as he nodded.

“When am I not?” He sighed as a smirk played on her lips at that.

“Point taken,” She smiled. “One of these days I will have to drag you out of there just to have some fun.” She had a mischievous glint in her eyes now and he chuckled.

“Or maybe I can talk you into going with me to Ferelden,” He started as her curiosity was peaked.

“Oh?”

“I have some dealings there that need to be settled and I was hoping you could accompany me, if you have the time, of course!” He blushed as he quickly caught himself.

“I have plenty of time, since you know, Lave seems to be intent on being drunk then hungover only to repeat the process for the next week and a half,” Luna frowned as she remembered poor Lavellan trying to out drink the Qunari man she had claimed for herself the afternoon before.

“I’m guessing something I’m not aware of happened yesterday?” Cullen asked as Luna nodded.

“You missed out on Lave, not just getting drunk off her fucking rocker, but falling off that damn thing and rolling away from it as she attempted to out drink our favorite Qunari,” Luna informed him as he shook his head. “I’m pretty sure she has one hell of a hangover right now.”

“I would think so, Bull is known for drinking some really strong things.”

“They tried talking me into joining them, but apparently I can no longer get drunk.”

“Really?” Cullen asked as she nodded.

“My body seems to burn through the alcohol too quickly for me to even get a good buzz going.” Luna shrugged. “Shame that is, I was a pretty damn fun drunk according to what Bull told me. But I’m not crying over it, considering I don’t care much for drinking, to begin with,” She explained as he smiled. “Anyways! I am going to go check on Lave and see how her hungover ass is feeling.” Luna smiled as Cullen shook his head.

“I will go make the necessary arrangements made for our trip,” He explained as she nodded, together they left her room and soon parted ways as Luna went to go track down Lavellan who was still in bed.

“Wake up sleepy.” Luna grinned pulling back the curtains as Bull entered the room with a smile.

“Go away!” Lavellan grumbled as Luna raised a brow as she looked to Bull. They shared wicked grins and Luna went to the end of the bed as Bull went to the side of the bed.

“Three.”

“Two,” Bull mouthed as their grins grew.

“ONE!” Luna ripped away the sheets and Bull snagged Lavellan’s legs as she squealed. “Did she just squeal?” Luna asked as Bull nodded carefully flinging the small elf over his shoulder.

“OOH! I hate you both!” Lave snarled as Luna busted up laughing with Bull doing the same.

“No, you don’t Kadan. You adore us both.” Bull reminded her as she cursed them both in elven.

“Ooh, She must be badly hungover if she’s cussing us out in elven,” Luna observed as Bull shrugged a shoulder, then Luna switched to the Qunari language and smiled as Bull watched her. _“Once she’s done with that mind telling her that Cullen and I are off to Ferelden to attend to some “Business” dealings?”_ Luna gave him a smile and he nodded his response.

“Sure,” Bull responded as Luna thanked him and left the two love birds alone.

As Luna walked out of the main building, she was suddenly playful for some unknown reason and as she walked to where she saw Cullen standing she saw that he too was in a good mood and launched herself at him. He caught her with a smile, they both were feeling really good and it surprised those watching. “Your in a playful mood,” Cullen observed before putting her back down.

“I can’t say why either, probably the cat in me.” She smiled as he chuckled.

“Are you sure your not a kitten?” He asked as she smacked his arm playfully earning a laugh as he motioned towards their mounts. “Did I feel a fly?” He teased her as she shot him a playful look.

“Your going to feel more then a fly,” She smiled as he pretended to be frightened.

“Come on my Lioness, we have things to do,” He said taking her hand in his and led her to their mounts.

Spirit snorted upon seeing his mistress and reached his head out for her to touch his muzzle. “Hi, big boy.” She greeted the Hart as he blew warm air into her face; for some odd reason, even though she had the scent of a predator around her now, Spirit was always eager to greet her and all they could name it down to was that it was most likely because of his imprinting on her. “Ready for a ride?” She asked as he nodded and moved for her to hop in the saddle. Once she was up in the saddle, and Cullen in the saddle upon his mare, they soon left Skyhold to head to where he wanted to take her.


	12. Eleven

Luna looked around her, night had fallen and the full moon cast a beautiful gentle light on the water of the lake around Cullen and herself. “Where are we?” She asked of the man walking on the dock before her. He quickly answered her and she couldn’t help but admire how the soft light reflected off the water around them; Cullen leaned against something and turned his gaze towards Luna and felt his heart stop at the same time his breath caught in his throat.

 _Lunaria means Moon-song._ He thought as he saw the light glinting off her hair and saw it reflecting in her eyes as she turned to him.

“You must have been very happy here,” She stated as he smiled with a nod.

“I was, I still am.” He told her as another thought crossed his mind. _It’s only made better with you being here as well._ He thought to himself while turning his gaze back out over the lake. He spoke some more about the lake, his siblings, and commented about the say he had originally left for training. “The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training.” He started as he pulled something out of his pocket, when Luna saw it she noted that it was a coin. He mentioned on how his brother had had the coin in his pocket but had said it was for luck. He laughed at the notion of that with a gentle smile and Luna felt her heart jump.

“Well, it must be very lucky indeed. With everything you went through you needed the luck.” She smiled warmly as Cullen nodded in agreement.

“What about you? Surely luck hasn’t been kind to you with what all you’ve been through.”

“No it hasn’t, but things have slowly started to turn around for me.” She told him as she watched a fish jump out of the water to catch a bug that had gotten too close to the surface for its own safety. “At first it was pretty shitty, but I do consider myself pretty lucky for having met you and everyone else. Sure some bad has happened here and there, and yeah I was bitten by a were-beast and it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, but I still count myself lucky and just too damn stubborn to die,” Luna admitted as he watched her.

“I’ve been meaning to ask how you are handling the whole were-beast thing,” He watched her look to him with a question in her eyes. “I mean, I have noticed that you seem to be handling rather well and have better control where most people would have already surrendered to the desire of the beast.”

“I won’t lie. It is different than from when I was just half-human half-elf, sometimes it feels as if I wasn’t born to be those two things and that becoming what I am now it feels almost as if I am complete in someway...but truthfully it’s easier to control the beast some days while others it takes all of my will just to keep it under that same control.” She told him, as she returned her gaze back out over the lake. “And I know that you suffer from it the same amount or even more then I do, because no matter how badly I want to do the normal things couples do, I know I can’t for fear of possibly hurting you and it pains me greatly,” She closed her eyes as she fought off the need to cry. Cullen noted the sudden change in her voice and in her body language and frowned.

“We can...try...” He offered as she turned to him with worry in her eyes.

“I don’t see how that will work,” She frowned as he approached her and rubbed the coin in his hand that he held up for her to see.

“Maybe all we need is a little luck and a lot of faith,” He told her as he went to place the coin in her hand but she stopped him.

“Keep it,” She told him as he looked into her seemingly glowing eyes. “You still need all the luck you can get. This war isn’t over yet, and I don’t want your luck to run out.” He saw what she was getting at and smiled as he nodded and placed the coin back into his pocket.

“Nor would I,” He said as he moved close enough to her to lower his lips onto hers, “Not when I finally have some,” It was a ghost of a kiss at first, but then he fully claimed her lips gently and she returned it. He had waited weeks to feel her lips upon his, and now to claim her again in this manner brought out something in him that almost surprised him. He _wanted_ her but he had made a promise and he planned on keeping his word. They rested their foreheads together before moving off the dock and towards the camp they had to set up still. After they set up camp, Cullen held Luna close but she sat there running a hand along his knee and he was trying so damn hard to fight off the sudden urge to pin her down as he played with her hair.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked quietly as he looked at her.

“Just somethings, how did you?’

“Better sense of smell, remember?”

“Right, I forgot for a moment.”

“Seems you do that a lot with me,” Luna smiled as she looked at him.

“I can’t help it, you continue to act like you were never bitten. So I just naturally forget that you’re not exactly human anymore.”

“I can’t fault you for that,” She nodded to that reason. She did act like the bite had never happened, though the beast was the ever-present reminder that it had. She looked up towards Cullen’s eyes and noted that he was trying really hard to ignore the fact that he was aroused by her presence and she curled up close to him. He looked towards her and kissed her forehead before he realized that he probably wouldn’t make it through the rest of the week without the need to calm himself down, but then Luna’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked at her.

“What?” He asked as he met her eyes.

“I would ask if you were daydreaming, but seeing as how it’s nighttime I don’t think that will work,” She smiled briefly before looking away. “Your scent changed again. There’s a...need…in it.” She started as he felt a sudden blush creep onto his face. “We can try...if you want...” She was suddenly shy and it brought back the memories of when she had been shy around him before and once more his scent shifted to match.

“Are you sure?” He asked as she nodded.

“If we don’t at least try we can’t ever know.” She explained as he kissed her forehead. She was giving him her permission and he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

“Then we will try,” He informed her as she watched him with curiosity but he gave her no time to respond as he kissed her lips gently. They stood up and he guided her to his tent where his cloak, armor, vest, bracers, gloves, and belt were swiftly removed; once those where out of the way he kissed her along the jaw and she found that it was almost like that one night before the Masquerade, only better due to her heightened senses. She felt his hands run along from her arms to her stomach and down to where her shirt met her pants; she felt his kisses trail sweetly from her lips down along her jaw and onto her throat where he began to nip. He only pulled away long enough to remove her shirt and returned to kissing her as his hands found her breast band and swiftly removed it to fling it towards wherever her shirt had landed. He soon had her laying down upon the furs he had put down for him to use to rest upon but he knew that soon, rest was not what they would be used for. He kissed her over and over as his hands trailed along her body with one going to her breasts as the other slide down towards where her very core waited for him. He skillfully undid her pants and his hand slid down to tease at her entrance and she began to writhe under him as he teased her, and that only served to arouse him more. His fingers soon entered her and he watched for any physical changes to occur, but when she only gasped he could see that it was all just her and no beast in sight. He began to move his fingers in and out of her slowly at first, just like he had that one night, then he soon sped up and she continued to writhe while under him; He heard her moan his name and felt his need for her continue to grow.

“ _Cullen...”_ She moaned as he continued working her into a level of arousal she hadn’t even been aware of. “ _Cullen please...”_ She begged as he leaned forward, while still moving his fingers inside of her.

“ _We are just getting started, my lioness...”_ He whispered into her ears as she bit the inside of her lower lip as another moan (that somehow turned into a whine) escaped her. _“You gave me your permission so now, I will show you how your lion will be with you each night from now on.”_ He explained as she felt his sly fingers go faster but then he pulled them out and all but ripped off her boots and pants (along with her underpants) and she lay there bared to him as he began working her again. He would pull away again before she could climax, and would remove his shirt, boots, and any other clothing he wore and was soon teasing her once more. Then once he deemed her truly ready for him, he slowly rolled his hard member into her and she cried out; he gave her a moment to adjust to him, and once he could feel her squeezing around him, he slowly began to thrust. He still kept an eye out for any signs that could signal a transformation, but it seemed to him that either the beast within her was taken completely by surprise or truly could not harm him, or possibly even both. What he did know was that as they spent the night together, they spent it in pure bliss. Luna would moan and clench around his member and he would return it with his continued thrusts and his own moans. They would spend the rest of the night together just like that, with him claiming her as his. By the time they were both spent, she was shivering from how slowly she was coming down from the sexual high and Cullen was panting from the exertion he had brought upon himself after emptying his seed with her waiting womb.

“ _Cullen_ ,” She breathed his name so quietly that as he lifted his gaze to met her sapphire colored eyes he could swear that he would melt from her loving gaze right there, “I love you,” She finally admitted to both herself and to him as he felt his heart suddenly stop with a tight squeeze.

“I love you too,” He returned breathlessly as she leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss was tender, almost tame in a way, but it was a kiss that let him know that she was trying hard to be normal. Not for herself, but for him. She would never be human again, there was no cure for what she was now, other than death, but she would try to be as human as possible (with her elven heritage showing through, of course); as they laid down for the rest of the night, Cullen played with her hair and she snuggled close to him. For the rest of the week, this would be their nightly ritual, until they returned to Skyhold, where Luna was soon to vanish with Lavellan, Cassandra and Dorian to the Deep Roads. Shortly after their arrival back to Skyhold both Luna and Cullen had been informed of something happening with the lyrium mines and together they arrived at the war room just as Lavellan met them.

“Good that you two are back and that you are sober again Inquisitor,” Leliana spoke up as Cullen took his place behind the war table. “I will be quick as I am sure by now word has reached you all of what has happened to the lyrium mines?”

Luna didn’t nod as she didn’t need to. “What has happened?” Lavellan questioned as everyone turned back to Leliana.

“Sudden and unexplainable earthquakes have caused three mines to collapse and now Darkspawn have been spotted on the Storm Coast as a result of these quakes.” Leliana briefed them on everything having to do with the Darkspawn and the newly created fissure. “What do you suggest we do?” Leliana asked the two women before the table as Lavellan turned to Luna.

“Up to you, Lave. I personally don’t see Darkspawn as being anywhere near human or really anything other than target practice.” Luna said with a shrug. “That And I’ve been itching to back to fighting for a while, which should be made more interesting with strength and speed.”

“I’m sure,” Lavellan nodded at that and turned to Cullen, she told him to send some troops off to the storm coast to help with the Darkspawn situation. “Leliana, send scout Harding to the fissure and have her see how quickly she can get started on that lift. Luna why don’t you go see if you can’t hunt down Dorian while I go find Cassandra?”

“Alright,” Luna nodded as she turned to leave. “I’ll go fetch him now.” She explained walking out of the room to seek out the Necromancer, who just also happened to be looking for her. “Or you can find me just as I start looking for you, that works too.” Luna sighed as Dorian frowned.

“What?” He asked as Luna began to explain. “I see, when are we going to head out?” He inquired as Lavellan passed by the two.

“Friday,” Lavellan said as she went to seek out Cassandra.

“YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HIM YOURSELF BITCH!” Luna growled as Lavellan giggled; Luna could only smack her head into her right hand with a groan. “What in the Maker’s name did I do to deserve you all?”

“You adore us and you know it,” Dorian teased as Luna shot him a look that would make the color black seem almost snowy in color. “Oh dear, if looks could kill!” He mocked a shocked expression as Cullen passed by to go issue orders to the troops; Cullen raised a brow before walking away with head shaking and Luna couldn’t help but groan again.

“I absolutely hate you right now,” Luna frowned as she shot a glare at Dorian who laughed.

“If you hated me you wouldn’t be able to stand within a foot of me,” Dorian reminded her as she nodded to that.

“Okay, I don’t hate you, your just like a fly.” Luna teased the man as he frowned.

“A rather fashionable fly mind you!” He pouted as she forced herself not to laugh. She adored their sibling-like relationship, as it made it easier for her to talk to him. “Now if I may? I would like to drag you away for some tea and delicious gossip.”

“Oh? Who did what scandalous thing this time?” She asked sounding interested as Sera slipped by the two with laughter aplenty. “What did she do this time?” Luna questioned as she watched the spazzy elf slip around the corner as Josephine soon appeared hot on her heels, looking about as mad as a full-grown bull in a bullfighting session.

“Where did she go?” Josephine demanded with a vengeance as Luna pointed the direction that she had spotted Sera disappearing off too. Josephine left the Mage and rogue standing alone with both wondering what Sera had done to piss off the Antivan born Ambassador to the point of chasing after her.

“She scares me,” Luna commented quietly as Dorian nodded in agreement. “I thought nothing could honestly scare me until I met Josephine.” Luna felt a shiver run down her spine but then she and Dorian made their way over to where Varric sat and smiled as they approached the dwarf. “Battling the demons of paperwork again Varric?” Luna smiled as the man looked up towards her.

“Seems it’s a never-ending battle,” He replied with a heavy sigh. “What brings you and Sparkler?”

“Gossip and Tea, but I am hoping that maybe we can talk you into playing a few rounds of Wicked Grace?” Luna raised a brow with a smile as Varric grinned.

“Now that,” He smiled rather wickedly, “Is a whim I am willing to oblige, Kitty,” He agreed as he brought out his deck from somewhere. Dorian and Luna took seats on either side of the Dwarf and he shuffled his deck as tea and some snacky items were brought to them. They played several rounds of the game with laughter ensuing just as Cullen came to find Luna for dinner, only to see that she, Varric and Dorian were still in the midst of their game with Luna telling a story.

“...And I shit you not, I come walking out from the kitchen in the back of my store to see what all the noise was and what do I see? My dog up on the glass counter shivering in fear because of the cat.” Dorian was laughing almost uncontrollably and Varric begged her to continue.

“What did you do?” Varric questioned as Luna.

“I stood there looked to my cat, called him an asshole, then turned to Rosie and called her an “utter dumbass” and managed to lift her off the counter only to watch as she took off with tail between her legs and my asshole of a cat chasing after her.” Luna smiled at the memory, “So whenever anyone would ask me why my dog was curled up away from my cat I would stand there and look them in the eyes and say “He’s an asshole,” and they would understand.”Luna couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her as Varric laughed. “That cat was an ass but helped to keep the mice and rats away. Well unless you count the day I woke up with a dead rat in my bed and him watching me as if asking if he had done good.”

“That must have been bad,” Dorian commented wiping away tears from his eyes.

“What’s worse was the rat had been dead for a couple of weeks and you could _smell_ it. Thanks, cat, but no thanks, I think I’m good and into the trash, it went...” Luna watched Dorian and Varric enter another laughing fit as Cullen finished making his way towards her.

“Apparently I’m missing something?” He questioned as she looked at him.

“Nothing too important,” Luna smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. “Just telling some stories while playing some Wicked Grace.” She watched him sit down next to her and cuddled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Good to see that you and Curly are still together, Kitty,” Varric smiled as Luna nodded. “Everyone was worried that for those few weeks that you weren’t even looking in each other’s direction that you two had split.”

“Varric you should be well aware of my situation,” Luna frowned and he nodded.

“I am, and If I write on anything about this whole mess I’ll be sure to leave that little fact out. Don’t need the Templar Order trying to hunt you down for it,” Varric told her as she shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to drop off the face of an entire world. Probably would just be the first of the many times that will be coming for me in this world.” Luna sighed heavily, she could sense the shift in Cullen’s body as he tightened his grip on her shoulder. Though neither had thought much on that fact, they both knew that it was going to have to happen sooner or later and it upset him, what none of the three could figure was that she would most likely have to vanish soon.

“LUNA!” Lavellan’s voice echoed throughout the hall as everyone turned to see her looking around for her. “Oh thank the Creators!” She said the moment she spotted her, Lavellan rushed over to the table with Cassandra hot on her heels and they came to a sliding stop.

“Lave?” Luna watched Lavellan as she halted nearby with eyes wide.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen questioned as Lavellan looked to him before turning back to Luna.

“Luna, we've got a situation, and a bad one at that.” Cassandra started as she too came to a stop.

“Apparently your mother can hold one hell of a grudge. She escaped the dungeons and cannot be found anywhere near here.” Lavellan finished for the Seeker. At those words Luna became shocked, “Dorian go gather the others and have them meet us in the War room, now!” Lavellan instructed as Dorian nodded and took off. “Josephine went to go get Leliana, and will meet us in the war room, now let's go!” Lavellan said as Luna, Cullen, and Varric leapt up to follow Lave and Cassandra to the war room. Once everyone was gathered in the room Lavellan and Cassandra both took turns speaking about the situation and Cassandra turned to Luna.

“And she knows what happened to you and what you are now…” Cassandra frowned as Luna closed her eyes.

“Then we have no choice,” Cullen started as everyone turned to him, He was slipping back into his old way and from how he felt Varric’s eyes on him he knew it. “She’s a Maleficarium, a Blood Mage gone crazed, she has to be put down.”

“And I will be the one to do it,” Luna managed to keep a bestial growl from her voice. But her fists were clenched and Cullen looked to her with worry.

“Luna...” Lavellan tried to start but Luna wouldn’t hear it.

“I am the only one who can, Lavellan,” Luna told her as she met the grassy colored eyes that belonged to the Elven mage. “She’s my mother and she’s finally entered the point of no return.” Luna frowned as she inhaled a deep breath to calm herself down.

“But you’re her blood relative,” Cassandra began as Luna turned to her, “Blood mages are stronger when using the blood of those closely related to them.”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Luna stated as everyone listened with batted breath. “Even though I am related to her, her magic has always been weaker when it came to me and I’m pretty sure that with me being the...creature...I am now, her magic will have no hold over me anymore.”

“You can’t be sure of that,” Solas spoke up quickly as Luna cast her gaze over him.

“No I can’t be, but I have to stop her and I am pretty damn sure I’m the only one who can find her without the need of a tracking spell.” Luna felt the cat within wanting to be released but held it back, making a promise to unleash it upon her mother. No one seemed to want to argue that point and soon Luna left that area with Cassandra guiding her to her mother’s now empty cell and Luna gave a bestial snarl. “I have her trail.” Luna hissed as she closed her eyes and focused on her mother’s scent only, turning on her heels Luna bolted out of the dungeon and saw Lavellan, Cullen, Varric, and Dorian waiting for her. She wasn’t about to question why Cullen was there, but then again it was taking every ounce of her willpower to hold back the beast. _Must find her before she can do any more damage and must remember to stay human until I do find her._ As they left Skyhold Luna continued to struggle with the enraged beast within, and remained that way until they found Reina standing over some corpses with Red Templars surrounding her and she looked their way only to point at Luna.

“And you thought I was lying, There is the beast now.” Reina grinned as someone walked up to her.

“So it would seem you are correct, Reina.” The man who walked up looked over Luna. He could see the beast behind Luna’s eyes, could feel the air around her as she struggled to maintain human form. “And with her comes the sad excuse for the Inquisitor and Rutherford no less.” The man sneered and Luna automatically knew she did not like him. “My, my, _Commander_ , How far you must have fallen if you haven’t stuck down the were-beast in your midst.” Luna couldn’t help the growl that escaped her then, and Cullen looked to Luna worriedly, but that gave away the reason why he hadn’t stuck her down to the man and he laughed. “Well then, I never would have believed it if I just hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. You have lost your way, Rutherford.”

“Back off Samson,” Cullen growled sending a glare his way, but the man, Samson, only laughed.

“Force the beast into its true form and kill it. Kill the others while you're at it and we can cripple the Inquisition while you all earn your places at my side.” Samson grinned darkly as he turned to Reina. “Unfortunately for you,” He yanked a small dagger from somewhere and shoved it into Reina’s heart and then pulled it out and away dripping with blood. “You will only get in my Master’s way.”

“ _NO!_ ” Luna roared out lunging forward as Reina dropped to the ground as death claimed her. Samson laughed as he walked away leaving his Red Templars to lung at the small group, but two of the Red Templars were met with a flurry of claws and sharp fangs as Luna lost herself to the beast within and allowed it to not only cause a sudden and uncontrollable transformation but to also take over with her unbridled rage.

“LUNA!” Cullen called out as he realized what was happening. He ran straight for her and threw his entire body weight on her, earning a yowl and felt her claws dig into his arm as they cut through the leather shirt and left deep bleeding gouges upon him. He knew that so long as her fangs didn’t land anywhere on him, the curse she suffered with would not spread to him. “LUNA! Calm down!” He snapped as the Red Templars were finally slain with Lavellan coming over to the two. “Luna, listen to me.” He commanded as their eyes met, showing him that she was more wild animal than human right now, “Breath,” he told her as she watched him carefully. “It’s alright,” He whispered as her humanity slowly bled back into her eyes. But once it was back she noted the scent of blood in the air, looked him over only to see where she had clawed him and leapt away from him, after he let her up, with fear and sorrow as he looked to his arm. _Maker, she clawed me!_  “Luna it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean too,” He told her but as he reached out to her she backed away from his outstretched hand, then she turned and bolted from that area. “Luna!” Cullen called after her as she vanished from sight in the underbrush, but the pain in his arm had him grabbing just below the wound and all he could do was watch after her as Lavellan approached.

“Let her go, Cullen,” Lavellan looked to his arm, “She will return to us when she’s ready but for now, we need to get you back to Skyhold to have that looked over properly,” She told him as they left that area not realizing that as they walked away Luna was watching them before she too walked away from that area though she was walking in the opposite direction from them with head held low and ears folded back.

She found a spot to lay down and placed her head on her paws with tears in her eyes, she had harmed Cullen and now was plagued with guilt for it. She was so badly plagued by her guilt, that the storm that was moving in had no effect on her as she lay there. She drifted in and out of sleep even as voices called out upon spotting her. “Look! Over there!” the voices sounded familiar but she couldn’t make hide nor hair of who they belonged to or even what the people who were approaching were saying.

“It’s defiantly a were-beast alright, but it seems rather tame compared to all the other ones the Order has sent us to hunt down.”

“Probably knows it’s death is coming. Put the collar and chain on it. Can’t have it changing back into a human or elf halfway back.” The ringleader of the group said as Luna allowed the collar to be put on and followed them as they took her to wherever they were going. What Luna did not know was that an Inquisition scout had found her, had watched the entire exchange between the two Templars about her and was now racing back to Skyhold to make his report. Upon reaching Skyhold, the scout reported straight to Lavellan who then gathered the Advisors (and Cassandra) and told them what the scout had reported to her.

Cullen felt a sting in his heart then, “If the Order has her...then she will be surely be sentenced to death and there is nothing we can say or do to convince them otherwise.” Cullen felt sorrow pierce his very being, his very soul, as he spoke those words.

“Is there truly nothing we can do to get her away from them?” Lavellan frowned thinking on how she would possibly lose her closet friend, But then Cassandra spoke up.

“There is nothing any of you can do, but I can,” Cassandra spoke quickly as they all looked to her. “I can get Cullen in to see her and while you are speaking with her I will have her released into my custody and we can bring her back here. What happens after though will have to be up to you Inquisitor, they aren’t likely to let her out of their sights until you give judgment upon her.”

“I already know what I will say, but see if you two can’t at least get her to return.” Lavellan nodded as she prayed that the plan would work, and when she would next see them she would be glad to see that it would work perfectly.


	13. Twelve

Luna sat on the bed that had been “provided” for her, the cell where she was kept by the Templar Order. She wasn’t sure how many days had passed but then again her mind seemed unable to fully function properly thusly she had begun to lose track of time; so far she had been rather well-behaved by their terms, but then again she was still ridden with guilt over the pain she had caused Cullen that she really didn’t care what happened to her. She heard voices but chose to ignore them even as they drew closer, “She’s in here.” The voice told the person who he was guiding to her cell. “Rather tame for a were-beast if you ask me, but she is also very beautiful as both cat and human.”

“I know, I’ve seen her as a cat before,” A familiar man’s voice spoke out as Luna slowly regained herself from the blind stupor she had been thrown into.

“That how you got the scars on your arm?” The Templar asked as the man’s voice responded.

“She clawed me purely by accident. But if I had been in her situation, after watching my mother die, I probably would have lashed out with claws as well.” The man responded as the door was opened.

“I should warn you: We’ve been using a Lyrium forged collar on her so if she doesn’t respond right away it’s because of the collar. It has an odd effect on her.” The Templar informed the man who nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, I will take it from here and call for you if there is a need.” The Templar nodded and closed the door as the man entered the cell where he spotted Luna sitting on the bed with head lowered and hair hiding her face. “Luna?” His voice called out softly to her but she was still in a stupor and struggling to break free of it. He noted that the younger man had been right and so moved to the bed and sat down on it as he brushed his hand against her face, watching as his touch seemed to spark some life back into her eyes. He watched as her head slowly lifted and saw the recognition of who he was dawn on her.

“Cullen?” She asked weakly as he nodded.

“It’s me, my Lioness.” He touched his hand to her face again but she only lowered her head again.

“Why are you here?” She felt tears build up in her eyes and fully lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

“I came to bring you back to Skyhold, to bring you home with me.” He studied her face for several moments and took notice of the bags under her eyes and how she didn’t seem to have much weight on her anymore. “When was the last time you slept or ate?”

“I...” Her mind flat-lined as she removed her head from his hand and pulled her knees close as she rested her forehead on them. “I don’t remember... I can’t...think...I feel...like something is blocking me off.” She explained as he frowned heavily. “There’s a fog over my...over my mind….” She was starting to struggle with her thoughts again but his hand on her arm drove the fog away once more.

“Luna just focus on me until Cassandra can have you put in her custody,” He could see that her eyes gained clarity when he was touching her and so knew what he had to do to keep her from entering that odd state (which greatly disturbed him).

“Cassandra?” Luna asked quietly as he nodded.

“She is trying to have you released into her custody, so we can take you home.” He noted that she wore the standard prisoner outfit and shivered inwardly. He knew that the Order could be cruel to were-beasts but he doubted very much that she had been treated like most others. _That younger Templar did say she was almost tame compared to the others. Could it be from the guilt she feels from when she clawed at me?_ He wondered as he spoke softly with her. He tried to keep her focused on him, but noted her gaze flick to his arm. “It’s been healed,” he told her but he could see the guilt that plagued her because of it.

“What’s would be the point in taking me back?” She questioned dropping her gaze to the bed, “I can’t deny what I’ve become. I can’t...It’s not safe for me to be around you or the others anymore,” She whimpered as she closed her eyes, “I’m not human, I’m a mon-!”

“Don’t you dare say that!” Cullen snapped taking her by surprise as she looked up into his amber eyes. “You are not a monster. I see you as the woman I feel in love with. I’ve seen you do something that is considered impossible for all others who share the curse that has been inflicted upon you!” Cullen watched the shock in her face as it gave away to sorrow and she looked away from him; lifting his hand, he touched her cheek and turned her head to face him, “You are not a monster. You are you, Luna,” Cullen told her as her sapphire gaze met his golden one. “And I still love you.”

“Cullen...” She whispered his name as he watched tears fill her eyes. He gave her a quick, yet loving, kiss before he pulled away and stood.

“I’m going to go see if Cassandra has-!”

Just then the door opened and both Cullen and Luna turned to see the spoken of woman walking in. “There will be no need, Commander,” Cassandra spoke the moment she entered the room. Luna watched her as she turned and commanded a Templar to remove Luna’s collar, and the man did so swiftly as he dare not disobey a direct order that had been given by a Seeker. The Templar left the room, leaving the door open and Luna felt oddly sad that the man had left as he had been the only person willing to be in her presence (and tell her what was going on in the outdoor world)since she had originally arrived at this place. Giving herself a moment to regain what strength she could, she soon stood and looked towards Cassandra who turned to her, “Later,” She told Luna who nodded her understanding. Cullen moved to stand beside Luna as a “just in case” means as he was sure she hadn’t had much exercise during her imprisonment; making sure that he was ready to catch her if need be, he and Luna followed Cassandra closely. Upon exiting the building, Cullen and Cassandra gave Luna a moment to adjust to the bright light, and Cullen noted that her eyes narrowed just a bit, like a cat's would. Once her sight was adjusted they continued on their way with Luna remaining straight-faced as she weighed the many “what-ifs” that plagued her mind now, but then her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar call and turning her head, Luna saw her favorite (and only) mount come racing up.

“Spirit?” Luna questioned as the great beast snorted and shook his head. Forcing Cullen to move away as the man protested the motion. Reaching out, Luna touched the creature's nose and felt his warm breath rush along her arm. “Hello to you too handsome,” Luna smiled as she heard a Templar ask Cassandra about the sight before them, only for the woman to laugh as she explained why the hart was acting the way he was around her. Soon enough, the three mounted up and left that area behind as they made their way back to Skyhold, where Luna was greeted by the others, though it wasn’t as warmly as she had hoped for, though it was understandable as Cassandra had informed her that the only reason she had been allowed to leave that place at all was due to the fact that Lavellan had claimed the right to judge Luna for herself as Luna was still seen as a “former” Inquisition member, and thus it was Lavellan’s right to say what happened with Luna.

Now as she was standing in her room, Luna felt odd. It had felt like it had been years since she had last stepped foot in here, yet it had only been a couple of months at the most. Suddenly the door opened and in came Lavellan, who barreled into Luna who, in turn, hit the ground hard. “Son of a!” Luna grunted as Lavellan squeezed Luna as two others came in with smirks on their faces. “Hi to you too, Lave...” Luna managed as she slowly recovered from surprise tackle. _For someone so small, she is incredibly strong…_ Luna thought to herself as the elf let her sit up.

“If you _EVER_ do that to us again, I will personally hunt you down and strangle you myself,” Lavellan frowned as she sat back on the balls of her feet. “And sorry for knocking you down. I couldn't help myself.”

“It’s fine Lave,” Luna told her as she studied the woman before her before she turned her gaze to see Bull and Dorian standing there watching her. “Do I want to ask or should I take the presence of both of you that several higher-ups of the Order are here?”

“The second one,” Dorian frowned as he shut the door and cast a spell that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. “There, no one will be able to eavesdrop on our conversation.”

Lavellan nodded before she turned to Luna as both stood up. She launched into the plan she had but frowned, “Unfortunately this means that I will be royally pissing them off.”

“When don’t you piss someone off, Lave?” Luna questioned as Lavellan shrugged.

“Point made,” the woman frowned as Bull snorted to that. Soon the three left, but Lavellan stopped when Luna called out to her.

“Just understand one thing Inquisitor, whatever you decide I will accept it. Even if it delays my death, I will accept your judgment.” Luna told her as Lavellan frowned.

“Pray it does not come to that,” Lavellan frowned before she vanished leaving Luna alone as the woman turned to the fire burning in the hearth.

 _We can never be too sure of anything, Lavellan._ Luna closed her eyes and hung her head.

“ _Do not fret, child,”_ A warm and motherly voice spoke up as Luna looked around her room. _“All will be well.”_

“Who?” Luna asked as she looked around, but despite how many times she circled around, no one appeared to her. “I’m losing my mind,” Luna huffed as she decided that she might as well lay down and sleep for the night; but as soon as she fell into sleep, Luna had a dream that was strange, even for her. Opening her eyes the next morning, Luna felt oddly at peace with herself and, while she was being led to where she would soon be judged, Luna just knew that all would be well even as she now stood before Lavellan, the Advisors and the many nobles and some of the higher-ups from the Templar Order (which was the group that wished to see her dead).


End file.
